Remnants No More
by Divess
Summary: It's June of 2006, Draco is already installed in the Wizengamot. He and Hermione have been married for two whole weeks and are just returning from their honeymoon to start their lives as Mr. & Mrs. Draco Malfoy. They look forward to the future, but keeping the past in the past will be harder than they think. Dramione. Sequel to Remnants Of The Dark Lord. M
1. After The Honeymoon

Anything related to Harry Potter and his universe belongs to JKR. Dramione. Drama/Angst/Romance. Enjoy.

Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on the Prequel, **Remnants Of The Dark Lord: I hope You Dance**

With her speech finished, Draco turned Hermione around and whispered, "I love you" before kissing her passionately on the lips.

Sobbing and cheering resounded throughout the room and with tears running down their faces, the witches all rushed to hug Hermione while the wizards congregated around Draco clapping him on the back.

Unlike the first time Hermione and Draco had tried to make their announcements, this party was uneventful in that no maniac came through the doors to attack or kidnap anyone. Their news was all down on the public record. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were engaged and Draco Malfoy was the youngest wizard ever to be invited to the Wizengamot.

Everything was in place for Hermione and Draco to move forward into an amazing future. In fact, if Hermione's kaleidoscope of memories was any gauge, the future looked wonderful for all their friends.

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, **_

_**I hope you dance….I hope you dance.**_

**Remnants No More**

Chapter 1: **After The Honeymoon**

Arriving home for the first time since their wedding on June 8th, Hermione and Draco greeted their friends. Hermione hugged Harry first then Leanne as she remarked, **"**The Maldives was simply amazing, but it's good to be home."

Draco hugged Leanne then clapped Harry on the back as he shook his mate's hand. "Thanks for meeting us. Hermione bought so much I didn't think we'd make it back home."

Pinching her new husband on his lovely arse, Hermione refuted his claim that she was the culprit who had done all the shopping.

Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her on the neck. "Okay. I admit I was the one who picked out _most _of the lovely gifts for our friends."

"We made sure the house was in proper order for your return, but Mimsy and Elder had everything under control, stated Leanne. I'm not sure either of them slept while you were away."

Harry lowered his voice to inform Draco and Hermione that Mimsy had a case of the vapors over the fact she had to take in the twin daughter and son of a deceased relative without first speaking to you both. Maybe you should speak to her first thing because I don't think she will last another day under all that guilt.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Hermione had read everything there was to read about house elves. She knew them A-Z and everything she ever read stated emphatically that a multiple birth between house elves was so rare it had only happened three times in the seventy five years. Additionally, young house elves were always tied to the home of the old masters no matter where the mother went. Of course, there were a great many house elves who had been given clothes after the war and were able to apply for work in any household they chose. That would be the only possible explanation of why two younger house elves had found themselves without a home.

Harry didn't understand why Hermione and Draco were at such a loss for words, but he didn't make any further comments. Malfoy family business, including house elf problems was up to Hermione and Draco to sort out.

Hermione couldn't wait to speak with Mimsy. She suggested Draco take Harry and Leanne out to the garden patio while she sorted things with Mimsy and she would have Elder bring out snacks and refreshments.

Just before they were about to walk away, Harry quipped, "One more thing. Your lovely mother-in-law is still in Wiltshire and will probably be here tonight for dinner.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Careful of your tone Potter. It sounds to me as though you are being disparaging of the witch known as my mother."

Harry laughed, "Okay. Narcissa is still in town. Be on the lookout."

"Fair enough, sighed Draco. Let's go out to the back garden patio."

As soon as Harry, Leanne and Draco left the room, Hermione called out, "Mimsy, Elder come here please."

Crack! Crack! Mimsy and Elder appeared.

Hermione asked Elder to prepare a refreshment tray including drinks for Draco, Harry and Leanne and bring it out to the back garden patio. Elder bowed and with a crack disappeared.

Mimsy stood before Hermione with her head bowed trembling. "Welcome back Mistress. Ise did a bad thing while you been gone. Ise a bad elf."

"Look at me Mimsy please, Hermione said softly. You have been my best helper from the first time you set eyes on me. There isn't anything you could do which would make me think bad of you. You are not in any trouble. Please calm down and tell me what you need to tell me."

Mimsy raised her eyes to look at Hermione and explained her situation. "My sister Mamie gets her freedom from the old masters and been getting a job in a good household. Five weeks ago the oldie witch been coming down with a fever and be dying. Then Mamie be coming down with something like the fever. When Mamie been too sick to care for herself, she begging me to get a place for her twins at ours Malfoy Estate. Mamie be passing while Mistress and Master Draco been gone and I taken Bitsy and Bigger in. Master Draco might not be wanting Bitsy and Bigger here because of their father, but they having no where else to go. Ise a very bad house elf."

A little crossly Hermione told Mimsy to stop talking bad about herself because she hadn't done anything wrong by taking care of her niece and nephew. A little more gently Hermione reminded Mimsy about their discussion regarding her vocabulary and asked her to calm down so she could speak her words properly. Then Hermione asked why Mimsy thought Master Draco would be upset?

"Bitsy and Bigger be the offspring of Mamie and Dobby. Old master and mistress be mad at Dobby for his treachery and treated Mamie, Bitsy and Bigger very mean. Mimsy knows Mr. Draco been mad at Mamie too when he was younger. I think he still being mad at Bitsy and Bigger and now at Mimsy too. Master Draco going to be so mad. Ise sorry Mistress. Ise a bad elf."

Dobby had a wife? Dobby had children? Hermione's heart suddenly started beating so rapidly she had to take several deep breaths to calm herself down. Harry was going to be over the moon.

Turning to Mimsy, Hermione assured her that Master Draco wouldn't be angry and she shouldn't worry. Hermione had then asked to meet the twins.

Mimsy bowed and disapparated away returning five minutes later with the twins. Bitsy was about as tall as Kreacher with Dobby's long nose and body coloring. Bigger was a younger version of Dobby. He was a bit taller than Bitsy, but also with Dobby's long nose and body coloring. Both the twins had ears shorter than their father's, but had inherited Dobby's huge, green eyes.

Hermione was enchanted with Bitsy and Bigger and although Mimsy classified them as younger, Hermione remembered that house elves could live to be one hundred fifty years old and put the twins age at thirty years or older.

The twins bowed to Hermione with Bigger doing the talking. "We is pleased to meet you Mistress Hermione and happy to be here. Thank you for letting us help take care of you."

Hermione smiled at the twins. "I'm glad you and Bitsy are here as well. Listen to Mimsy and Elder. They are very smart elves and will teach you well. Mimsy and I will introduce you to Master Draco a bit later. Right now Bitsy, I need you and Mimsy to unpack our things and put everything away. The gifts can be put in the large study. Draco and I will sort through them later. Bigger, you can assist Elder. It is nice to meet you both. Miss Narcissa is still in town and may be coming to stay for several days Mimsy. Please get the south bedroom next to the sunroom ready for her and explain to the twins they need not fear Narcissa. I do not think she still harbors any ill will towards their mother or them. They are under the protection of Master Draco and myself and no one will hurt them. Thank you."

Mimsy, Bitsy and Bigger disapparated away and Hermione headed out to the back garden to join Draco, Harry and Leanne. She couldn't wait to see Harry's face when she told him the news.

"Everything sorted then," asked Draco?

"Everything is fine. I've just met Bitsy and Bigger the newest additions to Malfoy Estate and they are adorable. Bitsy and Mimsy are unpacking and I've sent Bigger to work with Elder. And now for the big news. You are going to love this Harry. Their mother was Mimsy's sister Mamie, but you'll never guess the father."

Harry looked at Hermione in puzzlement. "How would I know who fathered a pair of house elves. I'm brilliant, but not that brilliant."

Draco and Leanne laughed at Harry's response and turned to Hermione in anticipation of her answer.

Hermione was showing her excitement as she explained, "Their mother and father once belonged to Lucius and Narcissa."

Now Draco was paying attention. "The mother and father lived at Malfoy Manor? I thought you said…"

Hermione cut across him. "A long time ago Draco. The father was involuntarily freed. After the war, Mimsy's sister Mamie must have been thrown out or freed and chose to leave the manor taking her twins, but her sister Mimsy stayed. Both the old witch Mamie worked for and Mamie herself have just recently succumbed to some kind of fever leaving the twins with nowhere to go. So now they are here with us. It's not that hard Harry. Put on your thinking cap."

Draco was still amazed over the fact that a rare set of house elf twins had ever lived at Malfoy Manor. He certainly didn't remember any twins, but he really never paid attention to house elves. At the time, they were there to see to his needs not be his friend.

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea Hermione. I can't even hazard a guess."

Hermione was getting exasperated so she called out, "Mimsy if you please"

Crack! Mimsy appeared. "Yes Mistress."

"I would like for you to bring Bitsy and Bigger here. I'd like to introduce them to everybody."

Glancing at Draco, Mimsy hesitated before relying, "Yes Mistress."

Crack! Mimsy disapparated away.

Draco asked, "What was that look all about?"

"You'll see. Just hold on to your boxers for a bit."

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Mimsy was back with Bitsy and Bigger. Elder seemed to have come along to make sure everything went right.

As soon as they landed Harry jumped up. Oh Merlin! Dobby. These are Dobby's children. They look just like him.

Bitsy and Bigger glanced at Draco, but turned to Harry and in unison they bowed and said, "Harry Potter Sir."

Harry fell back into his seat.

"Who's Dobby," asked Draco and Leanne at the same time?

Harry answered before Hermione could speak. "Dobby is the house elf I rescued from your father in second year and not to bring up old memories, he was the house elf who got us out of Malfoy Manor and was killed by Bellatrix's silver knife for his effort."

"Fuck this. I'm not having this shite in our home, Draco shouted. Find the blighters some where else to live. We've come too far to go backwards."

All four house elves were trembling where they stood as they listened to Draco rant.

Hermione stood to face Draco down, but Harry beat her to it. "These are Dobby's children. What the fuck do they have to do with you? Don't try to press someone else's sins onto these two. Hermione and I have nothing but good memories of Dobby. He was and always will be a hero to me. If you don't want them here, I'll take them with me."

Hermione stepped in. "Draco love. Harry is right. You've said you don't remember him. How can you be angry over something you don't remember? Dobby is a hero who died saving us. His children do not evoke any bad memories and have absolutely nothing to do with those times. I would like for them to remain here, but if you cannot come to terms with that, I will have them go with Harry rather than see them on the streets. I'm asking you to accept them for my sake."

Draco realized he had made a mountain out of a molehill and was now feeling highly embarrassed over his outburst. "I do remember the elf rescuing you, but it is hard to think about that day without realizing you could have died. These are the things we have discussed and put out of our minds. I apologize for my outburst. If their father was a hero to you and Harry, he is a hero to me. I will be happy to have them at Malfoy Estate."

A sigh of relief passed through Hermione although she hadn't entertained the slightest thought of sending them to live with Harry. Bitsy and Bigger were going to stay where they belonged.

Harry had escorted Bitsy and Bigger out of the room while Hermione talked to Draco and now they were back.

Draco looked at both elves and smiled. "You are welcome here. From here on forward, you are a part of Malfoy Estate and are under the protection of Mistress Hermione and myself. Harry Potter and Mistress Hermione loved your father very much and there may be times when you'll have to help Harry with things. You have our permission to do so."

"Thank you Master Draco, said Mimsy. We'll train them well." She pushed Bitsy and Bigger toward Draco so they could thank him. Bigger went on to say they knew all about Harry Potter Sir because their mother talked freely about him after they left Malfoy Manor.

Smiling at all four elves, Hermione told them they could get back to what they were doing before she had called them. With four cracks the elves disapparated back to their duties.

Hermione turned to look at Harry, but he had left the room again and Leanne had followed him. Hermione was going to look for Harry, but met Leanne who whispered, "Give him a minute Hermione. He asked for a bit of privacy."

Draco heard what Leanne had said, but he went out to Harry anyway. He had acted the arse and needed to apologize directly to the face of his mate. These elves were obviously as important to Harry as their father had been.

Draco found Harry standing in a grove of trees. Harry kept his back to Draco and Draco didn't try to get close to his mate. Draco apologized from where he stood. "Harry, you are one of my best mates. It was not my intention to antagonize you or dismiss something you hold dear. For a moment, I was unaware how much their father and in turn they meant to you. I am now aware. Bitsy and Bigger will have a home here and remain part of this family as long as they live. I'm sorry Bellatrix killed Dobby as I'm sorry for a great many other things. However, we are past all that and I hope we don't have to discuss it again. You are like a brother to me and I don't want to lose your respect. I'll leave you to yourself." With that said, Draco turned and returned to the women.

Draco went to sit beside Hermione who ran her fingers through his hair and thanked him for his decision.

"Next time, give me some bloody warning of things which are important to Harry."

Hermione and Leanne smiled at each other.

After composing himself, Harry came back to the patio and went straight to the liquor to pour everyone a drink.

Once Harry was seated, he raised his glass, "To all things important," and with a huge sigh he sat down.

It was quiet for several minutes before Harry said, "So tell us all about the Maldives."

Glad there wasn't going to be any more discussion about Dobby or the twins, Hermione exclaimed, "We loved the Maldives. The entire trip was amazing and the scenery breathtaking. Draco suggested the four of us spend a week there in August or September and turn it into a birthday celebration for all of us. Draco's birthday has already gone, but our birthdays are a month apart. Harry in July, Leanne in August and me in September. We can celebrate all the birthdays in September. It would be a great time as long as we aren't caught in a monsoon."

Harry and Leanne agreed the trip sounded like a wonderful idea with Leanne quipping, "Nothing like a monsoon to make me stay home."

Harry and Draco smiled while Leanne and Hermione agreed they would start planning right away. The four friends discussed the Maldives for another half hour before Leanne and Harry stood up to leave. Draco thanked them again for checking on the house and house elves. Harry shook Draco's hand and told him how much he appreciated his decision to allow Bitsy and Bigger to stay at Malfoy Estate.

Draco walked Harry and Leanne to the main floo which they set up with a direct connection to Harry's house.

Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him. "I apologize for earlier. I had no way of knowing about Dobby. Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive husband, Hermione replied. You really didn't have any way of knowing. Let's do something fun like going to check on Narcissa."

Draco glanced at Hermione to see if she was trying to wind him up. When he realized she was serious he replied, "Good idea love. We don't have to stay long. We can have dinner with her and be on our way. When we get back to the estate, I'll want a little attention and a great deal of sex."

Hermione giggled and nipped Draco on the neck. With a smirk on his face, Draco took Hermione by the hand and led her to the family floo. "You naughty little minx. I'll teach you about nipping when we get back."

Hermione smiled as she followed along behind her husband. Ever since they made their announcements last year May and Draco had told all their friends about _new clubs and Quidditch matches_, he had begun to call her minx when they were alone. Hermione loved it. For the first time in her life, she had a nick name.

In agreement with what they wanted to do, they stepped into the floo.

Draco and Hermione stepped out of the floo at Malfoy Manor into complete silence. Draco called out, "Mother? Hermione and I are here to visit. Are you here?"

"Maybe she's upstairs, offered Hermione. Would you like me to check?"

"No, I'll check. Make yourself a drink and wait for me in the living room. I shouldn't be long. Mother has to be here somewhere."

Draco hadn't been gone five seconds when Hermione looked up to find Narcissa in the doorway of the living room. "Hello Hermione. I didn't hear the floo. Is Draco here with you?

Hermione thought to herself, of course Draco is here with me. Do you think I would go out of my way to visit you after you've done nothing but bitch for the last year? To Narcissa she replied, "Yes, Draco is upstairs searching for you. He should be back momentarily. May I get you a glass of wine?"

Narcissa laughed, "Have you forgotten you are at Malfoy Manor not Malfoy Estate, I have house elves to get me a drink." Then she had added, "but thank you for offering. So how is married life? You don't have any other news you want keep from me, do you?"

"Narcissa, we've apologized over and over. We did not intentionally keep our news from you. We're sorry you had to learn of our engagement and Draco's invitation to the Wizengamot from the newspaper. Everything was so hectic, it slipped our minds. You can be sure we will not leave you out of any other news that should be shared. You played a great part in our wedding, so the not knowing didn't come to any harm."

"You're right Hermione. It didn't matter that I wasn't notified right away because I was allowed to do my duty as mother of the groom. I hope everything was to your taste and to your liking."

"It was a lovely wedding Narcissa. The company you hired outdid themselves. My friends couldn't stop talking about the opulence and elegance. Draco and I can't thank you enough."

At that moment, Draco entered the room and went over to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Hello mother. I've been looking all over for you. How have you been? Hermione and I came to thank you for the wedding and see if you want to have dinner with us. We would love to have you."

Narcissa smiled at her son as she answered. "I have made other plans for this evening Draco. I thought you and Hermione would want to rest a bit after just getting back from your honeymoon. Perhaps we can have dinner Sunday. I'll floo over to Malfoy Estate so you won't have to trouble yourself coming here. So you both are aware, I plan on going back to France on Wednesday due to a preplanned engagement I do not want to miss."

"Well mother, please feel free to come to the Estate whenever you like. Hermione and I have another week before either of us has to go back to work, so if you'd like, you can come stay a few nights before you leave for France. There might be a bit of extra noise during the day coming from the decorators and contractors, but it won't be too bad. There were a few things Hermione wanted changed while we were on our honeymoon, but haven't been finished as of yet. Hermione and I just stopped by to check on you, so we won't hold you up any longer."

Draco kissed his mother's cheek and Hermione had followed suit. Narcissa reached out to Hermione and whispered, "I may have been unhappy about not being told your news, but one thing is sure, you make my son happy. I do thank you for that."

"Thank you Narcissa. I hope to see you on Sunday. Goodnight."

Hermione and Draco flooed home with every intention of spending some private time together, but two steps into the reception area they realized private time would have to wait.

Mimsy met them in the reception area to advise that Mr. Theo and Miss Jocelyn were waiting in the sunroom.

Draco was mumbling about overstepping gits as they walked to the sunroom to greet their guests. "Still haven't given up showing up unannounced there Theo? How are you mate? How are you Jocelyn?"

"Hello," said Hermione who loved Theo to death, but still hadn't completely warmed up to Jocelyn even after a year. It wasn't up to her, but Hermione believed Jocelyn was not the witch Theo should end up with.

Jocelyn blushed as she greeted Hermione and Draco.

"Can we get either of you something to eat or drink?"

"I'll have a brandy and Jocelyn has become partial to white wine. We've just stopped by to welcome you home and remind you our six month review of _Perfected Cures _with Neville is scheduled for Thursday, 6/26, this week coming, said Theo. I don't think there will be any issues with the review because Neville is doing a bang up job. I was really impressed with the initial sixth month review last December and am very much looking forward to Thursday. Who would have ever thought Luna would turn out to be a master in Herbology and an expert in Research. That witch certainly did justice to her Ravenclaw roots. How's the new Assistant working out Draco? I know what it must have cost you to loan Edwin over to Perfected Cures, but the wizard is a miracle worker. He has things done before a person knows what is needed. I understand when he goes back to Malfoy Partners, he will be taking a top spot. With you concentrating on the Wizengamot, the partnership will need him at the forefront."

Hermione handed them their drinks, left the bottles on the table and after sitting down beside Draco called out to Elder.

With a soft crack Elder appeared before Hermione.

"Elder, would you please put together a quick supper of beef and gravy, mash, carrots and dessert. Thank you." Elder bowed to Hermione and disappeared back to the kitchen.

Hermione pulled out her wand and accio'd the brochures from The Maldives so she could show them to Jocelyn while they waited for supper. The brochures came flying into Hermione's hand and she handed them to Jocelyn for her review.

Draco was nodding his head in agreement with everything Theo was saying about their investment. "We said it would be a money spinner and it is on the way towards being just that, remarked Draco. I have to admit I wasn't all that comfortable with Neville as the manufacturer, but as you said, he is amazing. Funny how we don't really know what someone is capable of until he is given a chance. He and his staff and Edwin should write a book on starting up a company and I am looking forward to Thursday as well. I have to admit, I have been getting interim reports from Edwin and everything is right up to snuff. This is supposed to be a surprise for the investors on Thursday, so I'll ask you to keep this quiet until Neville makes the announcement. There are two new products in the works and they are looking very promising."

"You have my word, Theo replied. I won't mention this until the appropriate time."

Hermione was going over the brochures with Jocelyn, but she heard everything Draco had said and so had Jocelyn. Hermione was uncomfortable doing it, but she had already experienced Jocelyn's loose use of discretion. "Since it is proprietary information until Thursday, I suggest we ask Jocelyn to keep the information to herself as well. Not that she would speak out of turn, but if we want to be sure the information remains under wraps, everyone should be held to the same guidelines."

Both Draco and Theo glanced at Hermione. "Hermione's right, agreed Theo. We should all agree not to mention the information to anyone else."

"Nodding in Theo's direction, Hermione said, "Thanks Theo. I'm just looking out for the investment group."

Crack! Elder had sent Bigger to call everyone to supper. With his message delivered, Bigger disappeared back to his duties.

Draco told Theo and Jocelyn that supper would be in the small dining room and they could go on through. He and Hermione were right behind them. Bitsy and Mimsy had set the food out so everyone could help themselves.

Jocelyn complimented the food and the lovely room décor.

Hermione was very pleased with the compliment on the room décor because she was very pleased with the decorators. She went on to explain she hired a company named _Formalities_ which had been formed by Mandy Broklehurst, Dean Thomas and Lisa Turpin who were three very talented people. _Formalities _had worked very closely with her to get this exact shade. They went through dozens of color palettes before finding this color and then had used Dean's graphic artist skills to customize the walls. It is called apricot twist and it is perfect for this southerly situated sunroom. The light in midmorning through early afternoon is incredible.

Theo commented on the color and the artwork as well telling Hermione he remembered Mandy telling him she was in the interior design business. Theo asked Hermione to give Mandy his regards.

"I'll be seeing Mandy, Dean and Lisa on Monday. I'll give them all your regards."

Draco who was quietly finishing his supper looked up when Theo mentioned Mandy. There was something in Theo's voice that had alerted Draco. Theo still thought about Mandy and Draco recognized, for a lack of a better word, the emotion of missing a person you cared about. Theo sounded just like he had when he first realized he loved Hermione. Theo had still been under the curse when he started with Mandy, but had become too embarrassed about his situation to continue with her. They had just kind of faded away from each other.

After the table was cleared, the friends moved back to the sunroom to sit and chat. Draco who normally didn't step into another wizard's business decided to step into this.

Turning to Theo, Draco made a request. "I'm going to be up to my chin in it when I get back to the Wizengamot and with Edwin working at _Perfected Cures, _I will need your assistance with some private matters sometime between now and Monday if you can manage. I know you usually have plans for the weekend so we can meet on Monday if that is better for you."

"I'll make myself available for Monday. Jocelyn has been after me to visit her lovely town in France and we had tentative plans for tomorrow."

Hermione was on the same page as Draco. Very nonchalantly without even looking up from her brochure, Hermione reminded Draco that Narcissa planned to have him tied up all day Monday and it would be better to get his work out of the way this weekend. Finally looking up from the brochure, Hermione smiled at Theo and asked if the trip could be postponed for a bit. Then she had smiled at Jocelyn waiting for an answer.

"If it's that important, I'll make myself available for tomorrow."

Turning to Jocelyn he asked, "You don't mind, do you love? We can visit France and stop off to surprise your parents next weekend."

Hermione looked back down at the brochure and listened as Jocelyn told Theo, "My parents will be disappointed, but we can do it next week. No worries."

Hermione didn't know why she didn't care for this witch, but she was definitely having a hard time trying to like her and because of her dislike she was mentally screaming at Theo to ask the question.

Her mental screaming paid off as Theo asked, "Why would your parents be disappointed if it was to be a surprise? They wouldn't even know we were coming."

Hermione kept her eyes on the brochure as Jocelyn realized she had spoken out of school and tried to placate Theo's curiosity. "Well I was talking to my mum and mentioned I might be bringing a friend home."

Theo didn't seem to realize he was being manipulated so Hermione opened her mouth to encourage more conversation on the topic, but Draco got there first by apologizing. "I'm sorry Theo. I didn't know you were meeting the parents. That's an important step. I'll just have to work this out by myself."

Theo looked at Draco. "What are you on about? We're not meeting the parents. Jocelyn just …."

Jocelyn's previous words must have sunk in because Theo stopped in mid sentence to tell Draco, "I've promised you and I'll see you tomorrow. What time is good? Jocelyn can take me to _meet her parents _next weekend."

"Right love?"

Jocelyn smiled. "Of course Theo."

Draco told Theo that 11:00 would be great and Theo nodded in acknowledgement.

Draco smiled as he asked if anyone wanted a refill. Hermione held out her glass for another white wine while Theo and Jocelyn asked for another drink as well.

They chatted for another hour before Theo helped Jocelyn to her feet so they could leave. Draco shook Theo's hand and nodded at Jocelyn. Hermione hugged them both before they headed to the apparition area to apparate away.

Neither Draco nor Hermione acknowledged the fact they were nosing into Theo's business, but Hermione commented, "Draco my love, I know the decorators are coming tomorrow, but I think I'll need to speak with Mandy and Lisa personally. I'm a little bothered that things weren't finished before we got back. I'll send an owl tonight so they will be aware of my request before morning. Maybe I should plan on serving lunch."

"Lunch would be great, answered Draco. Perhaps Theo and I will join you."

Leanne understood when Harry left her upstairs in the bedroom to go sit in the library. She didn't know exactly what was bothering him, but she knew it had to do with the elf Dobby so she had kissed him and left him to brood in private. Leanne knew Harry very well and when he was ready to discuss it, he would come to her and if he didn't care to discuss it, he'd still come to her. She was sure of it. She had fallen in love with Harry and learned of his moods through trial and error. He'd come a long way, especially in the last year, but from time to time he still fell into a funk. It was during those times she left him to himself and this was one of those times. Leanne was pretty sure she would wake up in the morning wrapped in his arms. If this was the worst she could expect for loving the Chosen One, she could handle it.

Harry's mind was going a mile a minute. Dobby had children. Harry knew there were house elves of all ages, but never had he thought of them making love, having sex or fornicating. Although might not be the case at all. Perhaps they had babies in a different manner unknown to wizards. It wasn't a topic he would discuss if it was about humans, but he was curious about house elves and made a mental note to ask Hermione.

Every last memory he ever had of Dobby came rushing back when he had looked at Bitsy and Bigger. Dobby whom he had rescued from Lucius Malfoy, Dobby who had tried to save him by almost killing him, Dobby who fought Kreacher for him, Dobby who had saved them from the cellar and Dobby who had died for them. His Dobby.

Hermione and Draco may not like it very much, but he wanted one or both of the house elves to live with him. Harry felt as though he should be looking after them and that was what he planned to do. It was the least he could do for their father. After all, it was he who had gotten Dobby killed.

Draco had given the twins permission to help him of he needed them and it was Harry's intent to see if it was true. Softly he called out, "Bitsy, Bigger. If you please."

Crack! Crack! Harry Potter sir. "What can we do for you?"

Harry smiled at the twins. "I just wanted to…..I need the furniture in this room switched around. Would you do that for me?"

"Certainly Harry Potter, sir. Bitsy and Bigger will do this quick."

With a snap of their fingers, the furniture was moved to the places Harry had designated. "All done Harry Potter, sir.

Harry thanked them and told them they could go. Bitsy hugged Harry before she left and for the second time since Sirius died, Harry felt the sting of tears in his eyes..


	2. Things To Be Decided

Dramione. Drama/Romance. Enjoy. Everything from the Potterverse belongs to JKR.

Rated M

.

Previously on Remnants No More 1: **After The Honeymoon**

Every last memory he ever had of Dobby came rushing back when he had looked at Bitsy and Bigger. Dobby whom he had rescued from Lucius Malfoy, Dobby who had tried to save him by almost killing him, Dobby who fought Kreacher for him, Dobby who had saved them from the cellar and Dobby who had died for them. His Dobby.

Hermione and Draco may not like it very much, but he wanted one or both of the house elves to live with him. Harry felt as though he should be looking after them and that was what he planned to do. It was the least he could do for their father. After all, it was he who had gotten Dobby killed.

Draco had given the twins permission to help him of he needed them and it was Harry's intent to see if it was true. Softly he called out, "Bitsy, Bigger. If you please."

Crack! Crack! Harry Potter sir. "What can we do for you?"

Harry smiled at the twins. "I just wanted to…..I need the furniture in this room switched around. Would you do that for me?"

"Certainly Harry Potter, Sir. Bitsy and Bigger will do this quick."

With a snap of their fingers, the furniture was moved to the places Harry had designated. "All done Harry Potter, sir.

Harry thanked them and told them they could go. Bitsy hugged Harry before she left and for the second time since Sirius died, Harry felt the sting of tears in his eyes..

Chapter 2: **Things To Be Decided**

After Theo and Jocelyn left, Hermione wanted to get started on sorting through the gifts they brought home from the Maldives, but Draco suggested they wait until the next day to do any of it. "We have business in the bedroom Mrs. Malfoy. Do you not remember I'm scheduled to give you lessons on nipping?"

Hermione laughed as Draco grabbed her and nipped at her breast. "I already know how to nip. I learned it from….."

Draco nipped her a little harder and retorted, "Careful minx. If any name other than mine comes out of that lovely mouth, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"You can be very sure I learned how to nip from you," replied Hermione as Draco pushed her towards their bedroom and fell on top of her on the bed. Pulling up her jumper, Draco began to kiss Hermione on her stomach and breasts. Soon enough he had moved her bra aside to get access to her nipples. When Draco started sucking on her breasts, Hermione who was becoming very warm and wet threw her head back and let him have his way whispering that they should get undressed.

Draco lifted his head and cheeked, "Wait your turn minx. I'm trying to make love to my wife" all the time pulling Hermione's jumper over her head then moving quickly to remove her jeans. After undressing himself, Draco moved on top of Hermione and began to speak those things lovers whisper into each others ear. They had been together for quite a while so each knew what to say to the other to increase their passion. Draco had Hermione ready for sex in minutes and with a slight adjustment in his position, he pushed himself into his wife. With his first stroke, Hermione let out what Draco called her sex scream as she grabbed onto him and came up off the bed to meet his strokes.

Afterwards, as they lay there side by side, Draco brought up the subject of Theo. As much as Hermione liked Theo, she didn't want to overstep in his personal matters, so she was hesitant to comment on what she thought she knew about his situation.

Draco lifted up on his elbow to look Hermione in the face. "Am I alone then in thinking Theo still has feelings for Mandy?"

Hermione softly replied, "No love you're not. I could hear it in his voice when he mentioned Mandy's name. On top of that, I think Jocelyn is plotting to get him in a position where he is obligated to ask her to marry him. He wasn't even aware that Jocelyn planned to introduce him to her parents not as a surprise, but as a well calculated, well planned encounter to present her intended. I think Theo needs to pay attention because whatever he wants, all Jocelyn wants is a ring. Normally, I wouldn't even comment on something like this, but in my opinion, Jocelyn is not the witch for Theo."

Draco kissed Hermione on the shoulder and agreed. "I concur and for that very reason I want Theo to see Mandy again. If we're wrong, so be it. We can then get behind Theo and respect Jocelyn as his choice. I hope you plan to set a nice lunch."

Theo was fuming when he left Draco and Hermione's house. He had looked like a fool sitting there in front of friends having to be told there was a plot to get him in front of Jocelyn's parents.

He and Jocelyn had a blowout after leaving Malfoy Estate with Jocelyn explaining, "It wasn't what it seemed Theo. Draco had it all wrong. I didn't plan to get you in front of my parents as my intended, I just wanted you to meet them."

Theo was even more livid with her explanation. "Don't you dare tell me my mate is wrong. Draco is a very intelligent wizard and if he saw through you, other people will see through you as well. If and when I want to stand in front of your parents to ask for your hand, you'll be the first to know. Until then, know your place. There's no need for this cloak and dagger business. You may not have meant to make me appear as the arse, but you most certainly have."

"You'd rather believe your mate over me then, asked Jocelyn? That seems to be what you are doing. I didn't do anything wrong and I won't stand here and be spoken to like some slag off the street. Get your head in order Theo. You aren't under a curse any longer."

Theo turned to look at her with rage clearly showing on his face. "You dare throw something I told you in complete confidence up in my face? Who do you think you are? Who are you to tell me what I already know?"

Jocelyn knew she had stepped in it and tried to backtrack, but Theo wasn't having any of it as he snarled, "It's probably best you leave Jocelyn. I wouldn't want my curse to somehow rub off on you. While you're at it, owl your mum and dad and tell them there isn't a suitor waiting in the wings."

Jocelyn recognized that Theo had worked himself into a state and would not listen to anything else she had to say. For the moment she knew she should back off. Deciding to apparate home, she told Theo, "It wasn't my intention to insult you. Owl me when you calm down."

Thoroughly dispirited, Theo sat down on the couch with his head in his hands thinking he should probably go after Jocelyn and apologize for being short with her, but he didn't. He stripped down, poured a drink and floo called Blaise to check where he was going that night.

When Blaise answered the floo, he had thrown his hands over his eyes shouting, "Do not floo me in full body mode when you are starkers. It is not something I want to see."

Theo adjusted the call so only his head was showing. Blaise sarcastically thanked him and asked what he wanted.

"Do you have plans for tonight? I'm at loose ends and don't want to stay in the flat."

Blaise smiled at his mate and divulged he was going to Club Both and invited Theo to come along.

Theo told Blaise he would meet him there for 9:30 and they had disconnected the floo call.

It was close to 9:00 so Theo went to shower and dress and by 9:30 was walking in the front doors of Club Both. Club Both was a fairly new, fairly upscale club which offered live and recorded music as well as food and muggle drinks and beers. Blaise hailed Theo as soon as he stepped into the club. After shaking hands they took seats at the bar and as always, there was soon several witches hovering around Blaise. One of the witches asked Theo to dance and he had taken her hand and led her to the dance floor. Her name was Bess and she had tagged along with her friends who had come looking for Blaise. She was a personable witch, but Theo made it clear he was only out for a night on the town and had a witch.

Bess remarked, "All the best ones are already taken." Theo smiled and was satisfied Bess knew what was what and ended up having a lovely time. When Theo stood to say good night, Bess questioned if he was sure he didn't want company, but Theo stood firm and bid everyone goodnight. It was probably the best decision he could have made because Jocelyn was sitting in his living room waiting for him.

"What are you doing here, asked Theo?

"I'm here to apologize. I know I spoke out of turn and felt as though I owed you an apology."

Theo knew she was checking on him and was not inclined to have a discussion at 1:00 in the morning. "I'm tired Jocelyn. I'll owl you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Jocelyn was not giving up. "I don't want to fight Theo. I want us to have a nice, restful night. Let's go to bed."

Theo walked into the bedroom, undressed and got into bed. Jocelyn followed behind him, undressed and climbed in beside him. She began to rub his chest and moved her hand down between his legs. When she made to climb on him, Theo turned on his side telling Jocelyn he was tired.

Jocelyn sighed as she turned her back to Theo. Suddenly it felt as though she was losing him and she wasn't about to let that happen. She mentally thrashed herself for speaking out of turn in front of Draco Malfoy. It was a careless, stupid thing to have done and she was now paying the price for trying to push Theo into meeting her parents.

Theo woke at 10:00 am and hurried to shower and dress. Draco was expecting him by 11:00 and he didn't want to be late after he had given his word. Jocelyn was still there trying to talk to him as he got ready. Theo finally told her, "I'll owl you when I've finished helping Draco."

"Why don't I come with you and we can go to dinner after, Jocelyn asked?"

Theo snapped, "This is business. I'll owl you when I'm through."

Jocelyn walked over to kiss Theo on the cheek. "I'll see you later then."

For the third time, Theo said, "I'll owl you," as he apparated to Malfoy Estate.

Neither Mandy or Lisa had been surprised to receive Hermione's owl. They were sure she wanted an explanation of why everything hadn't been done on schedule and they could only tell her the truth. Unforeseen problems had cropped up and taken them off schedule. Even though it would only be three or four more days, Mandy and Lisa knew this was cutting into Hermione and Draco's newlywed time and Hermione was quite specific about having everything done by the time she and Draco returned from their honeymoon. With a sigh, Mandy owled Lisa that they should meet at Malfoy Estate by 10:30 in the morning.

Draco wouldn't let his minx out of bed on Saturday morning until she had succumbed to his charms one more time. When they finally got up to shower, it was almost 10:00. Hermione showered first as she needed to be there to meet Mandy and Lisa when they turned up. Immediately upon stepping out of the bedroom, Hermione could hear the decorators busy at work. Hermione thought they might be doing a bang up job, but she'd be glad when it was back to quiet. She went to the kitchen and called Mimsy and Bitsy to give them instructions for lunch. She wanted a nice lunch for Mandy, Theo and Lisa. After a bit of thought, Hermione ordered a fruity pasta salad, an Asian style pasta salad, ham sandwiches along with chicken sandwiches to be served in the small dining room at noon.

At 10:30, Lisa and Mandy apparated into the secure apparition point. The witches had been keyed to certain wards in the home and were able to walk right through to the living room. Hermione heard the little tinkle which accompanied someone apparating into their home and went to meet Mandy and Lisa. Mandy was apologizing even before Hermione got into the room, but Hermione held up a hand and invited them to come through to the sunroom. Lisa and Mandy followed Hermione and took seats across from her.

Mandy, Lisa and Hermione had become friends during the process of getting a new home decorated. Hermione thought they were friendly, capable witches who would do a great job and she had been right. Except for whatever small snafu had caused the delay in finishing the job, their designs had been impeccable. Hermione complimented then on their decorators and had gushed over Dean's artistic ability. The witches chatted about the work being done and then had moved on to general topics.

Draco stopped in a little before 11:00 to greet Lisa and Mandy. He too complimented _Formalities_ on their designs and decorators. Draco was still talking when the tinkle of the apparition bell could be heard so Draco excused himself to answer it and came back five minutes later accompanied by Theo.

For a moment, Theo appeared to be embarrassed, but soon got over it when Mandy stood, walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Theo reached out and took her hand replying, "It's good to see you Mandy. How have you been? I hope all is well."

"I'm well thank you Theo. How about yourself?" Turning to Lisa, Mandy said, "I don't know if you remember her, but this is my partner Lisa Turpin."

Theo took his eyes off Mandy only long enough to greet Lisa properly then he took a seat next to Hermione and joined in the conversation. Before they knew it, it was noon and Mimsy was calling lunch. It was a rousing lunch with Theo mercilessly teasing Mandy about being as good a dancer as Harry.

Hermione and Draco smiled knowing that anyone who danced like Harry was a poor dancer. Mandy blushed so deeply, Theo finally let up and said, "It was fun. We should do it again."

"With or without your fiancee Theo," asked Mandy? The room went still.

Theo found his tongue and hastily replied, "You've been misinformed Mandy. I am not engaged, nor do I have a fiancee. May I speak with you in private?"

Mandy smiled as she stood. "Will you all excuse us for a moment. Lisa if you want to start with Hermione to explain what transpired and why we are behind, I'll be there shortly. Thank you."

Hermione glanced at Draco as she and Lisa headed to the sunroom.

Theo led Mandy out to the back garden patio where Mandy stood at one side of the patio and he on the other.

"There was no need to speak privately Theo. I believe your fiancee may have heard we used to date and wanted to have the record straight. She sought me out, or it seemed as though she sought me out to reveal you and she are all but engaged. Even though it sounded like a warning of sorts, I wished her well. I'll admit it stung for a bit, but I got over it."

Theo moved a few steps closer, but Mandy stood her ground and Theo stopped where he was. "I have no idea why Jocelyn would seek you out. I am seeing her, but we've never discussed any future plans. May I explain something? It wasn't as simple as me deciding to walk away from you. There were other things at work."

Mandy looked Theo in the face and waited for him to continue.

"What I'm about to tell you may sound incredulous, but let me assure you, it's true. I'm sure you know of my father. He was a violent and vicious wizard who thought nothing about lending me to Voldermort as a guinea pig. He and Voldermort put me and others under different dark spells to see how the spells would affect us. I was put under a curse they laughingly named the house elf curse. What it boiled down to was I couldn't sleep like a normal person. The curse would only allow me to sleep in dark, cramped quarters. Hence the name. It sounds silly as I stand here telling you this, but it was annoying and embarrassing to me. I tried staying awake, but the curse wouldn't allow that. The spell was cast in such a way to make me want to sleep at night. I was so embarrassed I decided to move away from you rather than have to tell my dirty secret. Thanks to the ingenuity of a couple of friends I was cured, but by then I believed you wouldn't want to hear anything from me."

Theo could see Mandy going back over things in her head. He waited for her to say something. She finally looked at him with a deep blush covering her cheeks. "We've been intimate Theo. I thought your leaving my bed was due to an uneasiness about sleeping next to me and more than once I wondered why you never took me to your flat. I began to suspect I didn't mean anything to you other than a shag, so I didn't seek an explanation when you stopped calling on me. I thought I knew the answer. I now understand had you invited me to your flat, you wouldn't have had any explanation for leaving your own bed."

Softly Theo replied, "I enjoyed being around you and with you. It was hard to walk away, but it was harder for me to stay and have to explain how I was tainted with a dark curse. As I said, standing here with all that behind me, makes the whole thing sound silly, but it was far from silly at the time. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for walking away."

"I have heard rumors of the dark things that went on while Voldemort was at Malfoy Manor. I'm sorry you got caught up in it Theo and I'm sorry it interfered with us, but, everyone has moved on, so there isn't any reason to dwell on the past. I forgive you Theo and I wish you well." Mandy smiled and turned to go back into the house.

In a hoarse voice Theo called out, "Mandy? Have you moved on? Are you seeing someone?"

Mandy stopped without turning around. "I'm not seeing anyone Theo. I've been much too busy trying to build a business to have time for romance. If you are asking to see me again, the answer is no. You're involved. I'm not a witch who will sneak around, no matter how fond I am of the wizard. When I have time to find a wizard, he'll be my wizard not someone else's. Please excuse me."

Theo was chuffed on the one hand that Mandy still had feelings for him, but he was bummed because he had a witch who had visions of marrying him. With a heavy sigh, Theo followed Mandy back into the house.

Mandy headed directly to the sunroom to join the conversation between Lisa and Hermione. Lisa had explained just about everything and Hermione understood. Mandy joined the conversation assuring Hermione it would all be finished Tuesday at the latest. She also told Hermione that Dean might need a day to finish up the art work and then everything would then be done.

With their business finished, Lisa and Mandy said their goodbyes to Hermione. They passed the living room where Draco and Theo were holding a quiet conversation and bid them goodbye as well.

Draco went over a few things with Theo, but after an hour he told Theo he could handle the rest on his own.

Theo smiled, "I wasn't much help, was I? Sorry mate, but I have something on my mind and a lot to think over. If I don't see you before, I'll see you Thursday at the Investors Meeting. Tell Hermione goodnight for me."

Theo took a few steps and stopped. "Did you know Mandy would be here when you asked for my help?"

Draco answered that he hadn't known, which was true. It wasn't until after Theo agreed to help him that Hermione contacted Mandy and Lisa.

Theo left the room and went to the apparition area.

Hermione sat down and put her feet in Draco's lap. "Whether anything comes out of it or not, Theo still cares about Mandy. I think we've done as much as we should. No more interfering. If Theo still cares about Mandy and she him, they'll figure it out." Feeling cheeky, Hermione added, "I hope they figure it out before the 'surprise' visit to the mum and dad."

Draco laughed, "The nerve of the witch. She had it all planned to present Theo to her family as something more than he is. Theo is a clever wizard. He'll catch on. When can we expect the work to be finished?"

"Mandy assured me it will all be finished by Tuesday evening. The things which set them back were unavoidable. I don't have any problem with their explanation and will hire them again if we need more work."

"Well minx, as long as you're satisfied, I'm satisfied. I will now excuse myself to go over a few things for our Thursday meeting. Why don't you call Leanne and go shopping or you could have her come over to help sort the gifts."

Hermione pinched Draco on his leg. "You'll be the one helping me sort those gifts, but I will check to see if Leanne wants to go spend some Malfoy gold."

"Just remember while you're spending that the Malfoy gold belongs as much to you as it does to me. If you spend it all up, we'll be destitute and may have to go live with Theo and his intended."

Hermione kissed Draco soundly on the lips and remarked, "I wonder if the intended would let us invite Mandy over for lunch? See you later. I'm going to call Leanne and Harry."

Harry answered the mobile and chatted with Hermione for several minutes before handing the phone to Leanne. Leanne was chuffed to go out to spend Malfoy money. She told Hermione to floo over and they would leave from there. Hermione took fifteen minutes to freshen up then flooed through to Harry's house. Harry hugged Hermione as she stepped out of the floo and they walked arm in arm to the living room. Hermione took a good look at her friend. She had known Harry for fifteen years and knew there was something weighing on him. "What's wrong Harry? You look as though you've lost your best friend."

"You're my best friend and you're still here, so it can't possibly be that. Now can it?"

Hermione laughed as she replied, "No, I guess it can't be that. Is this still about Dobby and his children? You know you're welcome at Malfoy Estate anytime. Just come over to see them. Bitsy and Bigger would love to see Harry Potter Sir. I'm pretty sure they think sir is part of your name."

"Thanks Hermione. I just might take you up on that. It makes me happy that parts of Dobby still exist, but I become a little maudlin thinking about their father."

"Harry, please don't let Draco figure this out, begged Hermione. The only reason the twins are still around is because we've told him they only evoke good memories of Dobby. If Draco finds out you are unhappy, I'm pretty sure he'll take measures to get rid of Bigger and Bitsy no matter what I say.

Hermione made Harry jump when she shouted, Harry! I have an idea. Why not let Bitsy and Bigger share two homes. We already have Mimsy and Elder so we can send Bitsy and Bigger to you and only call them when we have something big planned at Malfoy Estate. I think they'd love the idea of working for Harry Potter Sir. What do you think?"

Before Harry could reply, Hermione was on her feet calling, "Mimsy, Bitsy, Bigger. If you will please."

Crack! Crack! Crack! The three house elves were standing in front of Hermione. All three greeted Harry then turned back to Hermione with Mimsy asking what could she do for Mistress.

Hermione gestured for Harry to sit beside her, then she began to explain what she needed. "Harry Potter Sir doesn't have any house elves to help him. I need for Bitsy and Bigger to come stay with Harry to help him and Miss Leanne. Master Draco and I might need their help as well and will call on them from time to time. However, from today, they will live here with Harry. Mimsy, you and Elder may check on the twins from time to time with authorization from myself and Harry."

Turning to the twins Hermione asked, "Would you two like to come stay here with Harry?"

Holding his sister's hand, Bigger bowed to Hermione and answered, "We be proud to work for Harry Potter Sir if you not needing us and we be pleased to helping you when you do need us. Thank you Mistress."

Hermione was more excited than Harry. She had just solved two potential problems. "Mimsy, please go back to the Estate and have Bitsy and Bigger gather their things then bring them back here. Don't forget to have them say goodbye to Elder."

"We'll be back Mistress, Mr. Harry." Crack! Crack! Crack! The elves were gone.

Leanne who had entered the room while Hermione was giving the elves directions, walked around the back of the couch, put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the cheek while he sat there speechless.

While Harry sat there, his best friend gave him another lecture. "I've just told you Harry. I've known you for fifteen years and probably know you better than you know yourself. As soon as you met Bitsy and Bigger, you felt their place was with you. I recognized this immediately. The thing is Harry, I believe that as well. Their place is with you, but the next time you have something on your mind, talk to me and refrain from being a petulant git. Have I made myself clear _Mr. Potter_?"

Harry stood and grabbed Hermione in a hug lifting her off the floor. "I can't thank you enough Hermione. You're the best."

"Yes, I know. I'm right in there behind Leanne. You've never had house elves Harry so you'll need to take a bit of time to train them up. Once you tell them what you expect and how you want things done, they'll be fine. They're sweet Harry, but they're not children so don't spoil them, giggled Hermione."

Three cracks sounded and Mimsy and the twins were back with Bigger and Bitsy carrying their meager belongings. The house elves were introduced to Leanne and were then left to Harry.

Hermione and Leanne waved as they apparated out for an afternoon of shopping.

Theo was full of mixed emotions as he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He wanted time to think about what he now knew. Mandy hadn't found another wizard and she still had feelings for him even though he had taken the cowards way out of their relationship. His heart hadn't slowed down since Mandy spoke the words, _no matter how fond I am of the wizard_.

Several times, Theo thought about Jocelyn and the fact he was supposed to owl her after he finished with Draco, but he didn't want to see Jocelyn at the moment as she was due another telling off for daring to approach Mandy with her shite. All he really wanted to do was drink a whiskey and think about Mandy. Theo went to the bar and ordered a double fire whiskey and took it to a table in the back. Theo sipped on the drink as he went back over every interaction he and Mandy ever shared, especially the nights he spent in her bed. Mandy was so….. Theo blushed as he surreptitiously looked around as if someone could read his thoughts.

Three hours and three double fire whiskeys later, Theo looked up to see Hermione and Leanne walk into the Leaky. Theo waved and they waved back. He finished the last of his drink, went over to chat with Hermione and Leanne for a bit then left them to their drinks.

It was quiet when Theo landed in his flat and he thanked Merlin for that because he didn't feel up to talking with anyone, but he did feel like a night out. Sitting on the side of his bed, Theo called Draco to ask if he and Hermione felt like dinner for 8:30 at Pierre's and then a bit of fun at The Times. Draco thought it sounded good and mentioned he would tell Harry and Blaise as well. With plans in place, Theo went in to take a shower and lay down for a bit of a nap.

Theo woke at 7:00 feeling refreshed and ready for a nice night out. He briefly thought about Jocelyn and realized she was on evening duty at St Mungos which he was fine with because tonight he felt like going out unencumbered.

He let out a big sigh. In the back of his mind, Theo knew he was being unkind to Jocelyn. She expected things and she assumed things, but at this point, Theo knew she wasn't the witch who had his heart. He didn't know what the future would have brought had he not seen Mandy, but he had seen her. Theo knew the witch he wanted, he just didn't know how to go about getting her. As hurtful as it might turn out, Jocelyn had to be let go and that would present another problem.

Theo gave up thinking about his situation and dressed for his evening out. At 8:30 he was ready to apparate to Pierre's.

Harry was in a very good mood when he told Leanne they were going out to Pierre's and then on to The Times. Then, for the first time in two days, Harry dragged Leanne into the bedroom to make her remember he was The Chosen One.

Leanne laughed as Harry dragged her to the bed. "It's about time Chosen One. I was beginning to think that thing had stopped working."

As Harry spread Leanne's legs and positioned himself to get access he whispered, "I'll show you what's what." Then he pushed and Leanne grabbed him so she could meet his thrusts without missing a stroke. They reached orgasm almost at the same time and afterwards laid there with their arms crossing each other.

Leanne whispered, "You are definitely _my_ chosen one."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry told Leanne it was coming up on 7:15 so she should get her thoroughly shagged butt into the shower.

Leanne smiled at him as she headed for the bathroom calling out, "You loved every minute of it." She was in and out in under twenty minutes and Harry hurried in to take his shower only stopping to lightly tap Leanne on her arse.

They were dressed and ready to apparate out at 8:25.

Hermione arrived home from her shopping trip around 5:30 to be grabbed by an amorous husband who told her they would be having a nice night out after she gave him a little attention.

Hermione grinned as she pulled away from Draco. "It will take me three hours to get ready and any attention you are seeking will not happen until after our night out. How did your paperwork turn out? Ready for Thursday then?"

Draco nodded as he tried to get his hand under Hermione's jumper. "Everything is in order and I'm looking forward to Neville and Luna's presentation." Now slow arse, since it is going to take you three hours to get ready, you might want to get into the shower."

Hermione pulled off her jumper right there in the living room and did a sort of dance muggles would call the shimmy and then run for the bathroom.

Draco called out, "I'm not chasing you because I know where you live."

Hermione retorted, "I'm not stopping because I know you know where I live."

Hermione and Draco bantered back and forth as they dressed with Draco getting in the last word before they apparated to Pierre's. "Didn't the shops have any dresses with a decent amount of material?" Hermione huffed, but the sound was lost in the process of apparating.

The couples all arrived within minutes of each other with Theo bringing up the rear and Blaise a no show. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other when they realized Theo was on his own with Hermione whispering to Draco, "Oh, oh."

Much to Hermione's horror, Draco held Theo back and asked, "On your own tonight Theo? Where's your intended?"

"Jocelyn is at work and I do not have an intended, growled Theo. Seems as though my mate has been listening to the wrong person spin her wheels. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about matters that don't exist."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione as they followed Theo into the restaurant while Hermione glared calling him an interfering prat.


	3. Whatever Comes

Anything related to Harry Potter and his universe belongs to JKR. Dramione. Drama/Angst/Romance. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Remnants No More 2: **Things To Be Decided**

The couples all arrived within minutes of each other with Theo bringing up the rear and Blaise a no show. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other when they realized Theo was on his own with Hermione whispering to Draco, "Oh, oh."

Much to Hermione's horror, Draco held Theo back and asked, "On your own tonight Theo? Where's your intended?"

"Jocelyn is at work and I do not have an intended, growled Theo. Seems as though my mate has been listening to the wrong person spin her wheels. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about matters that don't exist."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione as they followed Theo into the restaurant while Hermione glared calling him an interfering prat.

Chapter 3: **Whatever Comes**

Dinner at Pierre's was exactly as it should be, delicious food and impeccable service. Partway through dinner there was a slight wrinkle when a witch approached the table and directed her conversation to Draco. The petite blonde introduced herself as Eva Frost and apologized for interrupting the meal, but wanted to set an appointment to speak with Draco. Draco asked in regard to what and Eva replied that it was a private matter. Draco who by this time was getting annoyed told her this was a table of friends and family and if she had something to say, she should say it.

Eva looked around the table and replied, "If you wish. I'm John Nickles receptionist and assistant and I would like to know if you have any information on his whereabouts."

Draco remained stoic as he questioned, "Why is it you think I would know where Healer Nickles might be?"

"Mr. Malfoy or is it Your Honor now you've become part of the Wizengamot? I remained in the background of John's practice, but I knew everything that went on in the office. I am his confidante and more. If you don't know the whereabouts of John, then she surely does as she pointed to Hermione. She may be your wife now, but she made advances on John and sought to capture his attention on more than one occasion. So, I'll ask again. Do you know where John has gone and if he is okay?"

Draco was at the point of losing his temper when Hermione placed her hand on his arm. "His Honor Malfoy and I do not have the slightest idea of the whereabouts of Healer Nickles. In fact, he wasn't available for an appointment he set with Draco before Draco became His Honor. Why don't you check within the healer community. Someone must know where John has gone. As far as Draco and myself, we have no idea. In addition, I find your accusations deplorable. There never was and never will be any type of relationship between myself and Healer Nickles. He treated my husband and had nothing to do with me either professionally or personally. It would seem to me someone you hold dear has found other outlets for his interests and you are trying to lay blame for that in inappropriate places. If I were you, I wouldn't bandy it about that my paramour has disappeared without a word. It might appear to some that you couldn't hold his attention. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to finish dinner before the sun comes up."

Draco was beside himself and it was all Hermione could do to keep him calm. Theo stepped in and suggested Draco accompany him to the bar to get another round of drinks. As Draco stood, Eva Frost said, "This isn't the end of it. John has been gone for quite a while and I think it's because some witch is using him for her pleasure and keeping him from me. Let him go and you won't hear another thing from me, otherwise I will keep searching until I find what muggles call, the love nest."

At this point, it was all Theo and Harry could do to get Draco away from the insolent witch. At the same time, Leanne grabbed onto Hermione's dress to hold her down. The server and greeter recognized something was amiss at the table and hurried over to escort Eva Frost away from the table and out of the establishment.

Hermione very quietly asked Leanne to let go of her so she could go see about Draco. Leanne removed her hand and watched Hermione as she headed towards the men's room.

Leanne shook her head and asked herself, "What the fuck just happened?"

Hermione went directly to the men's room and knocked on the door. Theo opened the door and Hermione told him to send Draco out. As soon as her husband stepped outside the door, Hermione grabbed him and had him walk with her to the back of the restaurant. When they stopped she said, "No matter how upset you get, you are now a member of the Wizengamot and will carry yourself accordingly. Bart informed us that Nickles' assistant promised to look into his disappearance and so she has. This should not come as a surprise. I'm asking you to take a deep breath and return to the table as though nothing untoward has happened. Come on love. We will finish our dinner and leave Pierre's the way we came in, smooth and unruffled. We will go back to the table now and we will go back with a smile."

By the time Hermione and Draco got back to the table, everyone was in his seat and the food was being magically reheated by an apologetic server. Draco did as Hermione asked and had a smile plastered on his face, but she could feel that he was wound up tighter than she had ever seen him. Hermione and Leanne kept up a conversation, but the men remained quiet. When dinner was over, Draco thanked management for the superb service and said goodnight.

Once outside, Hermione couldn't manage Draco. He had gone into Death Eater mode. "How dare that fucking bint come to our table and cast aspersions on you. I will find a way to stop her arse if I have to take on the entire healer community. I told Bart, one more instance and they would deal with me. Now, they will deal with me."

Hermione smiled and told everyone she and Draco would not be going to The Times, they would be going home.

"We'll be right behind you, said Harry. We won't be going to The Times tonight either."

The entire group ended up at Malfoy Estate with Draco, Theo and Harry in very foul moods. When they reached the house, Draco took Harry aside and asked if it was possible he could set a meeting with Michael and Anthony for Sunday noon declaring he wanted to get in front of this before it got any worse. Harry answered he thought he could do better as it was early Saturday night and he was sure Michael and Anthony could make themselves available in an emergency.

Draco found Hermione and Leanne in the sunroom where he pulled Hermione into his arms, kissed her and whispered he was sorry for the way dinner turned out.

Hermione kissed him back and cheeked, "You don't need to apologize because I was seconds away from hexing the old cow into oblivion. I know you, Harry and Theo need to talk, so I'm going over to Harry's for a bit. Stay calm. We will meet whatever comes."

After Leanne and Hermione flooed over to Harry's house, Draco called the wizards into his den. Theo started first. "Eva could be a problem mates. A spurned witch is notoriously dangerous. We really don't need anyone digging too far into this Nickles thing. I'm 100% sure we took care of everything at both houses, but we can double check with Michael and Anthony when we speak with them."

"I've sent them both a private Patronus, Harry stated. I expect they'll be here shortly. While we wait I want to make a suggestion. We should make it a first priority to find out all about Eva Frost. A disgruntled assistant is easy to handle, but if she really was privy to Nickles' notes, charms, curses or spells, we may have a problem. The last thing we need is another maniac running around. I will take a trip to the Ministry tomorrow to go through some files. I want to know where she lives and the nature of her credentials for starters. I should have something by Sunday evening. Draco, you may want to stay out of this, at least publicly. You are now a sitting member of the Wizengamot and appearances are everything. I'm not telling you to stay out altogether, just stay in the background and keep a low profile."

"I'll do what I must Harry, but after the way she talked to and about Hermione, there's not much chance I'm staying out altogether and you can quote me," growled Draco.

Theo got up to get drinks for everyone just as the apparition bell rang. Draco left the den to check who was at the door while Theo passed the bottle around. Draco came back with Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. Both wizards shook hands all around before taking a seat.

Michael looked around and commented, "I've been in this group before. This doesn't look good. Everything alright Harry?"

Over at Harry's house, Hermione was trying to remain calm, but she worried Draco would wind himself up and do something mad. Leanne had to tell her twice to stop pacing and have a seat.

Hermione stopped pacing, took a seat on the couch and asked Leanne for wine. Leanne brought out the entire bottle which made Hermione giggle. "I'm all nerves Leanne, but I don't think we'll finish off an entire bottle."

"Tell me that again in half an hour when the bottle is empty, smirked Leanne. Do you think this is serious Hermione? This Eva witch, is she dangerous? I wouldn't want our boys to go through what they went through last year."

Vigorously nodding her head Hermione replied, "Just to err on the side of caution, I would classify her as dangerous. None of us know just how close she was to John Nickles. It's possible he may have shared his secrets with her which could make her almost as dangerous as he was. The bloody witch actually thinks I've kidnapped her lover and am keeping him somewhere so I can shag him whenever I want. What a load of bull shite, but it does tell us she is aware of something going on with Nickles. Unfortunately, it appears he must have told her I was pursuing him. What a donkey. We'll all have to be careful. May I have some parchment, a quill and an envelope. I need to owl Neville to ask him to prepare extra Wound Erase Kits, just in case. Now would be the perfect time for Neville to have discovered a potion which would make a witch disappear."

This was a serious situation, but both Hermione and Leanne laughed at her last statement. Still laughing, Hermione wrote out her message and called for Harry's owl. The two witches relaxed over their bottle of wine and laughed again when they realized the bottle was now empty.

At St Mungos, Jocelyn Foster was ready to go on her scheduled lunch break and she was going to use it to check in on Theo. She wanted to make up with Theo and get this argument behind them. She did not like it when Theo was angry with her and this time it appeared he was in no hurry to make up. Jocelyn knew when lovers quarreled it became a perfect opportunity for another witch to step in and she had put too much time into this relationship to lose him because of a simple argument.

Jocelyn waved at the Head Healer as she made her way to the lifts. Once outside, she apparated directly into Theo's living room. The flat was too quiet, so she looked in Theo's bedroom to check if he was sleep, but he wasn't. She even resorted to calling out his name with no results. Jocelyn knew this didn't bode well because normally if Theo was going out, he would either tell her beforehand or send her a message at work. He had done neither. Jocelyn sat on the couch wondering where he could be and thinking she seemed to be losing her wizard and would have to take measures. She checked the table in the living room for notes or messages. No note or message. She checked the kitchen as well. No note or message. Finally she went into the bedroom to look around and found a piece of parchment with Blaise's name written on it. Jocelyn relaxed a little. She didn't think there was too much Theo could get up to at Blaise's flat.

Without any thought, Jocelyn threw a bit of powder into the floo and called out Blaise Zabini. After several seconds, Blaise answered his floo in full body view and as starkers as a newborn. Jocelyn quickly lowered her eyes while Blaise immediately changed the view to head only and apologized, "Sorry. I was just wanting to get back at Theo. He called me using full body view and as starkers as they come last evening. My apologies. Is there something I can do for you?"

"So Theo's not there then, asked Jocelyn? Have you any idea where he is? I hoped to spend a little time with him during my lunch break."

Blaise hesitated for a second before deciding it wouldn't be giving away any secrets to tell her what he knew. "I believe the entire group had plans to dine at Pierre's and go to The Times club after. Dinner was for 8:30 or thereabouts, so they should have made it to The Times by now."

Jocelyn's mind was moving a mile a minute. She thanked Blaise and stepped away from the floo. Theo was out with the group and they were going to Pierre's and then The Times. A ball of anger began to grow inside her as she sat on the couch seething and wondering why Theo hadn't invited her or at least mentioned it to her. Right at that moment, Jocelyn decided she would stay to see if Theo brought anyone home with him and if he did, she would confront him. She wrote a quick note to the Head Healer of her floor explaining she had taken ill and would not be able to finish her shift. Then she kipped out on the couch to wait for her wizard to come home.

At Malfoy Estate, after Michael and Anthony arrived and took seats, Harry sighed, threw up locking and silencing charms then turned to look at his two best Aurors. "We ran into a situation tonight while we were at Pierre's. And to answer your other question, we don't know if everything is alright. Draco, Theo and I want to discuss the Nickles thing with you."

"Isn't that done and over, asked Anthony? What is this situation boss?"

"A witch approached us tonight and gave her name as Eva Frost. She is evidently the assistant, receptionist, lover to John Nickles and she was inquiring if we knew his whereabouts. She has some balmy idea Hermione knows where Nickles is and is keeping him from her. This Eva may be barking, but she told us she worked closely with John Nickles in his practice and knows a lot more than anyone would think. We are of the mind she could be very dangerous if she chooses, especially if she knows his hexes and curses. From what we can gather, she has either interpreted his notes incorrectly or she is only seeing what she wants to see. The one important thing, she blames Hermione for Nickles leaving her and that's where we see danger."

Michael looked at each wizard in turn before commenting. "It's a little too coincidental she would think Hermione kidnapped Nickles when in fact, he kidnapped Hermione. It could be Nickles wrote his case notes in a manner which suggested Hermione was pursuing him in order to keep Eva at his side. It's been over a year. I would imagine she has turned over every stone trying to find him obviously without success. She has probably blamed Hermione all this time, but had to check everywhere before making her move. She has to be out of resources, and as a last resort confronted Hermione."

Harry, Draco and Theo nodded in agreement.

"I just need to know that you didn't miss anything, stated Draco. We know that everything went up in ashes at his flat over the office, but what about Upper Flagley?"

Anthony bristled, probably because it was Draco asking, "We did our job. The house was clear when we left."

"Not now Goldstein, snarled Draco. If it makes you feel better, I'll let Harry ask the questions, but I have to tell you, you're shite has gotten old. You don't like me? Fine, I don't give a fuck. This is business, if you can't handle being in my presence, get the fuck out. My wife could possibly be in danger, again, and I don't have time for your…."

"Fuck you Malfoy and I don't give a shite if you're Minister of Magic. Don't question my work habits. I know how to do my job."

"Enough, shouted Harry. Draco, calm down. Anthony, Draco wasn't questioning your work. We need to know from your mouth that nothing was missed. Now let's go over your visit to Upper Flagley."

Theo intervened. "It was clean as far as we know. We destroyed every female garment on the premises which in hindsight might mean we destroyed Eva's clothes and that might be a problem. We took anything and everything that could even remotely pertain to you, Hermione or Draco. We were thorough. I think we are prepared for anything this bleeding witch will throw us." For the next ten minutes the five wizards went over everything they remembered and came to the same conclusions. They had missed nothing.

As Michael and Anthony stood up to leave, Draco asked Anthony if he could have a word. Anthony rolled his eyes, but stepped away from the group. Draco stated, "I want you to know that the statements I directed to you were not challenging you. I respect the work you, Michael and the other Aurors do and I hope at some point in time, we will be able to come to a meeting of the minds.

Anthony smiled and reached out to shake Draco's hand as he replied, "We can try. Thank you Your Honor." Draco grinned and wished Michael and Anthony a good night.

After Draco said good night to Anthony and Michael, Theo volunteered the time as 2:30 in the morning and said he was dead on his feet and going home. Harry followed suit with Draco right behind him going to collect Hermione.

When they stepped out of the floo, both Harry and Draco smiled at their women who were fast asleep on the couch. Hermione was on one end while Leanne was at the opposite end. Draco snarked, "I should have a muggle camera. I would send photos to Witch Weekly."

Harry walked over and gently woke Leanne who blushed and immediately came to a sitting position.

"Howdy boys. Meeting over, asked Leanne?"

In the mean time, Draco had leaned over and kissed Hermione on the forehead. Hermione swatted at him and mumbled, "Back up boy. My husband is in the next room."

Draco looked over at Leanne and Harry who had burst out laughing.

"Funny Mrs. Malfoy, sniped Draco. Very funny. Now will get your beautiful arse up so we can go home."

Hermione jumped up grinning and threw her arms around Draco. "Hello there Mr. Malfoy. It's about time you've come to see about me."

Draco pulled her close and kissed her firmly on the mouth which caused Harry to shout, "Take that to Malfoy Estate. Will you? You're married now so you can have all the sex you want, just save it for home."

Draco laughed at his mate. "Still nosing Potter? Just so you know, we've always had all the sex we wanted. We never listened to you. Come on love. Let's go home. Potter's trying to throw his weight around again."

Leanne laughed as she waved good night to Hermione and Draco and pulled Harry towards their bedroom where they would definitely have sex of their own.

After locking up, Draco followed Hermione into the bedroom where they talked as they undressed. Hermione was glad to hear that Michael, Anthony and Theo were 100% certain they had removed everything to do with her. As she pulled her nightdress over her head, Hermione sighed as she told Draco, "I've sent Neville instructions to make extra Wound Erase kits to have on hand. Perhaps I'm being silly, but after last year, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Draco took Hermione in his arms and rocked her gently back and forth. "Hopefully, nothing will get as bad as last year. In any case, we have been forewarned, and with Perfected Cures at our disposal, we are forearmed. We shall all practice due diligence, but there probably isn't too much to worry about."

Hermione turned in her husband's arms to put her hands on either side of his face. "May I be the first to remind you that we were in the same place, but on opposite sides of the coin last year."

Draco asked, "How so?" to which Hermione replied, "I was certain John Nickles was harmless where you thought he was a problem. Now you don't see Eva as too much of a threat whereas I see a determined witch who could be dangerous if she puts her mind to it. I just want us to be on the same page so nothing slips by us."

"Fair enough," Draco replied as he kissed Hermione's palms. We are now on the same page. It's late so I won't be seeking your attentions, but tomorrow, you…."

Hermione grinned as she cut across Draco. "It's already tomorrow and if _you_ don't get some sleep right now, _you_ won't be in any shape to visit with your mum. I suggest you lie down now or Narcissa will be knocking on our bedroom door before _you_ wake checking to see if there is something we forgot to tell her."

"It hasn't escaped my notice that your use of the word _you_ was prevalent throughout your little soliloquy. _You_ are _my_ wife and _you_ will be by _my_ side while we entertain mother. That's the rule. Now come lie down beside me and keep me warm." And like two children, they fell onto the bed giggling, but were both asleep within minutes.

Theo had said he was dead tired and he was, so finding Jocelyn kipped out on his couch didn't really sit well with him. He didn't want to talk and even with a healthy libido, he didn't want Jocelyn crawling all over him. Theo thought he was being extremely quiet, but just as he stepped into his bedroom, Jocelyn called his name.

Turning around to face her, Theo said, "Hello Jocelyn. Didn't you have duty this evening? How did you land here?"

"I stopped by on my lunch break and Blaise told me you'd gone to Pierre's so I decided to kip out here until you got home."

Theo was astounded. "Why would Blaise be in my flat? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"You weren't here so I floo called Blaise to see if you were there and he told me you and friends were out to dinner and dancing."

Theo's temper was rising with each additional sentence that came out of Jocelyn's mouth. "Why would you have to floo call Blaise about anything? I'm a grown man. If I'm not home, I'm not home. There's no need for you to hunt me down because if all goes right, I'll be along sooner or later. We've discussed this before Jocelyn."

Jocelyn bristled at Theo's tone, "I wasn't hunting you down Theo. I stopped by, you weren't here so I asked Blaise. That's it. You've been a bear since yesterday. Over what? We had a stupid argument and you seem to want to carry it on and on. I've apologized. Why can't we just get back to where we were?"

It was on the tip of Theo's tongue to tell her he wanted their relationship over, but this was the wrong time and the wrong way so he just snapped, "It's 3 bleeding 30 in the morning. I'm dead tired and I'm standing in the middle of my living room going back and forth with you. I'm not doing this Jocelyn. I'm going to bed. We can discuss this later today.

Theo was irritated and he felt grimy so he stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower. He hadn't closed the curtain good before Jocelyn was stepping into the shower behind him. Theo sighed. He had tried not to get into this at 3:30 in the morning, but Jocelyn had no intention of letting up. Theo closed his eyes, but not in arousal. He had closed his eyes in frustration. He'd have to talk and it would have to be now.

"Look at yourself Theo. You want me. Your dick is standing straight up. Just let everything go and let me take care of you."

"Jocelyn. Listen to me. I wanted us to sit down and talk in a reasonable manner. I asked that we discuss it after I'd had some sleep, but you don't want to do that. You want to keep pushing. Step out of the shower please and we'll talk now. Thank you."

Theo stepped out of the shower, wrapped himself in a towel and went to the kitchen to put on tea while he waited for Jocelyn to step out. She finally came out of the bathroom and through to the kitchen fully dressed. Theo put a cup of tea down on the table and asked Jocelyn to have a seat.

Jocelyn looked in his face as though trying to read his thoughts and took the seat he had indicated. Theo took a seat across the table. For several seconds he didn't say anything so Jocelyn must have thought he was waiting for her to speak. She started, but Theo cut across her and in a soft, gentle tone he stated, "Let me say this Jocelyn. I'm no longer sure where this relationship is going. You are a lovely witch and I don't want to insult you by stringing you along or giving you false hopes. We aren't getting married or even engaged and that automatically puts us at odds with each other. I'm not who you are looking for Jocelyn. Even without you maneuvering in the background to get me in front of your parents and running after me hunting me down, our relationship is not what I want anymore. I believe now is the time we go our separate ways."

Jocelyn sat there looking down into her cup of tea before she finally looked up at Theo. "I care about you Theo. Is there nothing I can do to bring us back to right? Is this all because you think I'm plotting to get a ring on my finger? I can change Theo. I don't want to break up. Let's give it a few more weeks to see if we can work it out."

"Jocelyn, you'll meet the right wizard and be glad you didn't get tied up with me. I promise. It's just time for us to walk away from each other."

Jocelyn stood up from her chair and turned her back to Theo whispering, "That's a year wasted then." so softly he had to strain to hear.

"So you were just putting up with me then, asked Theo? You wasted a year on me? That's good to know. Now I don't feel so bad about ending us. Good luck with your next bloke then. Maybe if you don't try so hard, he'll marry you."

Jocelyn whipped around so fast, Theo was caught off guard when she slapped him across the face shouting, "You with your filthy Death Eater father and your filthy curse should be glad a decent witch wanted to be with you. You don't want me? That's a laugh. I'll make sure no other witch will come within a hundred feet of you. You're disgusting. Go find a hole to crawl into. You'll be sorry."

Theo reacted without conscious thought as he called for his wand and shouted, "Obsequens." Jocelyn became rooted to the spot. Wand in hand, Theo walked over to Jocelyn and whispered in her ear. When Theo stepped back, Jocelyn went directly into the bedroom and climbed into bed.

"Filthy am I? Death Eater am I?" Theo sank down into a chair and rubbed his eyes. He had just hexed Jocelyn into a compliant trance. Technically, it wasn't dark magic, but it was frowned upon because it interfered with a person's free will. Putting someone in a compliant trance was something from the ugly past, something he learned from his father. Not many wizards knew the spell, or at least not many wizards would admit they knew it.

Theo took a deep breath, headed to the bedroom to get rid of the towel wrapped around his waist and to put on pants and a tee. He looked over at the sleeping Jocelyn and smiled as he sniped, "This filthy Death Eater has taken care of your arse. Hasn't he? When you wake up, you won't remember anything about my curse and you're going to break up with me because you're tired of my shite. Perfect. This filthy fucking Death Eater is happy."

Theo laid down on the bed as far from Jocelyn as possible, closed his eyes and let visions of Mandy play through his mind. As Theo laid there unable to sleep, eight words danced in front of his closed eyes, _I tried to do it the nice way_.

Sunday dawned bright and sunny. Hermione and Draco slept right through until noon when Mimsy popped in to let them know Miss Narcissa had arrived. Hermione lifted her head off the pillow, thanked Mimsy and told her to make Miss Narcissa comfortable in the East sunroom. As she got out of bed, Hermione pinched Draco and told him to wake up because _his_ mother had appeared quite early for a Sunday.

Draco turned over mumbling, "Ask her to come back later love."

Hermione snorted as she made her way to the shower, "Really, you want me to ask Narcissa Malfoy to come back later? Get your handsome arse up out of bed this minute and go see about your mum."

Draco threw the covers off and sat up. "Bloody witches. Won't let a man have his sleep. He cast a quick cleansing spell over himself and put on a button down shirt and sharply creased khakis. Letting out a big sigh Draco went in search of his mother. He found her surveying the back garden patio and walked over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good afternoon Draco. Your garden is lovely. The cannas and caladium are simply amazing. Your gardeners are doing a wonderful job. I hope I haven't arrived so early as to disturb you and Hermione's sleep. I have come to join you for brunch because I saw no reason to tie you two young people up all day on a Sunday, but it would seem I have miscalculated."

"Nonsense mother, you are welcome here any time. We were up very late last night and slept a bit over this morning. I'll have Mimsy and Elder set out brunch in the dining room. Hermione will be along in just a few minutes. May I get you something in the mean time?"

"Please have Mimsy bring me a white tea and I'd like to have it out here if you don't mind. This is a very restful, beautiful place."

"I'll have Mimsy bring tea and I'll be back shortly."

He gave Mimsy the order for tea and hurried back to the bedroom to find Hermione sitting on the side of the bed with her eyes closed. "Come on minx. Mother is here and I have already set brunch. Let's go out and take our verbal punishment like adults."

Hermione laughed as she stood up to hug her husband. "I love you Malfoy, otherwise Narcissa would be sent home and admonished to come back at a proper time of day."

Draco mimicked Hermione as he nipped her neck, "Really, you want me to ask Narcissa Malfoy to come back later?" Draco grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her out to the back garden patio.

Hermione went over to Narcissa and kissed her on the cheek before taking a chair on one side of her mother-in-law. Narcissa smiled as she complimented Hermione on the gardens and the house as well. Hermione thanked her and the women began to chat about everyday matters while Draco sat quietly smiling at his two favorite witches. It wasn't long before Mimsy came to call them for brunch and they headed to the dining room.

Brunch was lovely and for once Narcissa was in rare form regaling Hermione and Draco about her life in France. Draco beamed with pleasure as he watched his mother. When Lucius was alive, she never had the chance to be animated as animation was unacceptable to Lucius Malfoy, especially in his pureblood wife. Things being what they were, Draco thought his mother had probably been as happy as could be expected married to a man like his father, but now she was experiencing life on her own terms and it agreed with her.

Draco tuned back into the conversation to hear a flushed Narcissa explain, "I do have a wizard friend who calls on me and who would have accompanied me to the wedding except he hadn't been formally introduced to either of you and we thought for him to attend would be in poor taste. Hopefully, we will make introductions in the near future. Now Hermione, if you will show me around the garden I would appreciate it greatly. Draco, it will probably be boring for you to walk with us, but you are welcome to accompany us."

Hermione smiled as she saw the expression on Draco's face as his mother gave him permission to walk about his own garden.

Draco glanced back at Hermione as he smirked, "Thank you mother, but Hermione and I walked the entire garden yesterday. I'll make myself useful elsewhere."

"Careful of your tone Draco. I am still your mother." Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from giggling out loud. As Narcissa and Hermione turned to go, Draco made a hasty exit going somewhere else to make himself scarce.

The walk around the garden had been lovely, but Hermione soon realized Narcissa only wanted to get her away from Draco to pry. Skillful as it was, it was still prying and after initially bristling, Hermione gave Narcissa only the most basic of answers. Hermione also made a mental note for the future. She promised not to disclose anything about pregnancy or grandchildren to Narcissa until she was in St Mungos about to deliver the baby.

Bitsy had breakfast ready and waiting in the dining room when Harry Potter Sir and Miss Leanne emerged from the bedroom on Sunday morning.

Leanne smiled at Harry who had quipped, "Harry Potter Sir has just moved up in the wizarding world. He will now take his Sunday brunch in the dining room and the kitchen will just be for snacks. Please remember that Miss Moon." Leanne laughed as they sat down to eggs, toast, pancakes and fresh fruit.

"We will both be quite heavy if Bitsy and Bigger keep feeding us like this," to which Leanne nodded vigorously.

"Brunch was delicious, but I need to get my arse in gear, said Harry. I need to go into the Ministry for a bit today and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Length of time at the Ministry will all depend on how much information I can find on Eva Frost. I want to get in front of this in case Eva tries to cause problems. The more we know, the more prepared we will be."

Nodding at her wizard, Leanne told Harry she absolutely loved what Hermione and Draco had done with their garden and wanted to look around out back to see what could be done for his gardens after which she would be going to the fourth floor at St Mungos to visit with the brain damaged patients.

Harry came around the table to kiss Leanne on the lips and tell her what a wonderful person she was. Leanne replied she was healthy through the grace of Merlin and found it no effort to make others feel like they weren't forgotten.

"You are so sexy when you're serious. Do you want help with the gardens? The Ministry can wait for a bit."

"Thanks love, but you go do what needs to be done and I'll see you later. I'm also going to stop by my flat to make sure everything is tidy. Some of us don't have house elves to clean up behind us."

Harry grinned at her, "Lovely isn't it. I'm leaving for the Ministry now so I can check facts and get back here. I don't want to leave you unsupervised for too long."

"Trust me that much do you," as she kissed him and headed out to the gardens.

Jocelyn woke about 11:30 on Sunday in a dark mood. Initially, Theo thought the Obsequens compliant trance hadn't worked quite right. Being curious, Theo followed Jocelyn into the kitchen where after several minutes she frowned and said, "Theo, we really should talk.

"About what Jocelyn?"

"I don't like the way things are going with us. It seems we've grown away from each other instead of closer. Rather than drag it out, I think we should just separate and be done with it. You don't want to get engaged and you certainly don't want to get married and I do want both those things. You're a good man Theo, but you're not the wizard I need. This is the end of it, so I'll just leave you to it then."

With a solemn expression on his face and joy in his heart, Theo told Jocelyn he understood perfectly and was sorry she felt that way.

"That's just the way it is Theo," Jocelyn chided.

Theo pulled out his wand and said, "Obsequens Desino," and again whispered in Jocelyn's ear. Then he stepped back and said, "Goodbye Jocelyn."

Theo waved his wand to put the kitchen back to clean and headed for the bathroom gloating, "All you will ever be able to say about Theo Nott is that you broke up with him because he was acting the git. Good for you Jocelyn. You are well rid of this filthy Death Eater… and he of you."


	4. An Interesting Sunday

Drama/Romance. Enjoy. Everything from the Potterverse belongs to JKR.

Rated M

.

Previously on Remnants No More 3: **Whatever Comes**

Jocelyn woke about 11:30 on Sunday in a dark mood. Initially, Theo thought the Obsequens compliant trance hadn't worked quite right. Being curious, Theo followed Jocelyn into the kitchen where after several minutes she frowned and said, "Theo, we really should talk.

"About what Jocelyn?"

"I don't like the way things are going with us. It seems we've grown away from each other instead of closer. Rather than drag it out, I think we should just separate and be done with it. You don't want to get engaged and you certainly don't want to get married and I do want both those things. You're a good man Theo, but you're not the wizard I need. This is the end of it. I'll just get dressed and leave you to it then."

With a solemn expression on his face and joy in his heart, Theo told Jocelyn he understood perfectly and was sorry she felt that way.

"That's just the way it is Theo," Jocelyn answered.

Theo pulled out his wand and said, "Obsequens Desino," and again whispered in Jocelyn's ear. Then he stepped back and said, "Goodbye Jocelyn."

Theo waved his wand to put the kitchen back to clean and headed for the bathroom gloating, "All you will ever be able to say about Theo Nott is that you broke up with him because he was acting the git. Good for you Jocelyn. You are well rid of this filthy Death Eater… and he of you."

Chapter 4: **An Interesting Sunday**

Theo was chuffed. He was now a single wizard who had just been dumped by his witch of a year. What in Merlin's name would he do with himself? Well the first thing he was going to do was pat himself on the back for remembering the Obsequens hex. After that, it was all uncharted. Theo even hummed in the shower. He had just finished dressing when the floo rang. Someone was calling. Theo hurried to the floo and accepted a head view floo call from Blaise.

"Howdy mate, Blaise said in greeting. How's everything? Jocelyn floo called checking on your whereabouts and I told her where you'd gone. I'm calling to make sure I didn't speak out of turn by telling her you were out at Pierre's and The Times."

"No worries mate, Theo replied. It's all over and done. Jocelyn told me this morning I'm not the wizard for her and she broke it off with me."

Blaise swore, "Shite man. I'm sorry. I didn't realize she would take it that badly. Do you want me to talk to her or something? I'll tell her I was mistaken. Shite, the one time I open my mouth, it causes problems. That's the last time I share any knowledge of anyone's whereabouts. Are you okay?"

Theo called out, "Blaise slow down. It's alright. Jocelyn and I were moving in opposite directions anyway. She wanted to be engaged by Thursday and married on Friday, if you know what I mean. This breakup is probably the best thing for both of us. Truthfully, I'm a bit glad it's over. No more pressure on me to meet the family and get that diamond ring. I'll be fine, so don't worry."

Okay mate, if you're sure. Listen, I'm going out a bit later. Why don't you come out with me to let off some steam. I guarantee you'll meet some beautiful witches who will take your mind right off Jocelyn. What do you say?"

"Thanks for thinking of me Blaise, but I have some parchment to look over in preparation for business tomorrow and our Investors Meeting on Thursday. You know I like to be prepared."

"Alright mate, Blaise replied. I'll speak to you later. Don't go all Draco on me and sit there in a funk because the witch you want won't look at you. Get out and do something. Bye."

Theo really did want to look over the business information as well as the parchments needed for Thursday, he just didn't need to do it at that particular moment and he just didn't want Blaise to think he had to drag him out to cheer him up. If the truth be told, he was happier than he'd been in a long time. Besides, he wanted to visit the shops in muggle London to freshen up his wardrobe. It had been a while since he purchased anything new and he did need new suits, jeans, shirts and tees. That was all about to change and when he was finished in the shops, he would look as sharp as His Honor Malfoy. Theo grinned at himself in the mirror before apparating out to shop.

After Narcissa left, Draco put in a call to Bart Waldron, but Bart's service picked up saying the office was closed and please call back during office hours. That's fine, thought Draco, I'll catch up with him tomorrow.

Draco walked up behind Hermione and kissed her on the neck. "A flower among flowers. You look beautiful sitting out here among all the lovely flowers."

Hermione smiled as she looked up from the book in her hands. "I am reading up on house elves. I'm sure I've read something about twin house elves and I'm not finding anything. Nothing is as frustrating to me as knowing I've read something and not being able to find the references."

Draco sat down in the chair next to Hermione to remind her they were still on their honeymoon.

Hermione grinned and retorted, "I know that git. Is there something specific you'd like to do?"

Draco wriggled both eyebrows, but Hermione cut him off. "Get your mind out of the bedroom and go study some Wizengamot rules or something. Your wife is busy reading."

Draco huffed, "It's your mind that's in the bedroom. I was simply thinking of getting you naked right here on the back patio, but since you are being so churlish, I'll leave you to read and be on my way. Harry should be turning up soon with information on this Eva Frost and he and I, without any help from you, will see what the facts tell us."

Hermione looked up from her book once more to grin and cheek, "Good."

Draco grinned as he made his way to his study thinking he'd make that little minx pay for being so cheeky

Hermione continued to read, but was becoming increasingly more frustrated at not being able to find what she was looking for. She knew there was something important relative to twin house elves she should know. It hadn't mattered at the time she read it, but the information was important now. Hermione thought she might have seen the reference during the time she was trying to set up S.P.E.W. so it had to be in one of her books. Sighing, Hermione got up from the chair to use the bathroom and just like that, it had come to her. All it had taken was for Hermione to get her head completely out of the book for five minutes. As she was washing her hands and gazing into the mirror, she had remembered. She hadn't read about twin house elves in any of the books she had laid out in front of her, she had read about them in a book which should be with her old S.P.E.W. stuff. Now that she knew where the information was located, Hermione could even remember the title, _Little Known Facts About Our Most Useful Friends_. All she had to do was find the bloody book.

Draco had laughed when he found out Hermione was still dragging school books around with her, and she had….she had shrunk them down and put them in her old Hogwarts trunk. Hermione sped out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the basement floor. When they had the house built, she and Draco had insisted on a basement set up as a small flat should someone need to stay with them for an extended period of time. There were extra bedrooms on the first floor and the second floor as well, but the basement afforded more privacy. There was a decent sized bedroom with en suite, a kitchen, good sized living room and a small study. Hermione had put her old trunk in the bedroom closet down here so it would be out of the way of her jeering husband.

It took Hermione three quarters of an hour to complete her task. She found the book straightaway, but spent the rest of the time looking over old Hogwarts memorabilia. Sitting on the side of the bed, Hermione finally opened, _Little Known Facts About Our Most Useful Friends_ and began to read. When she found exactly what she was looking for, she put everything else away, took the book back upstairs and settled herself in Draco's den.

Hermione sat in the den because she needed to quills and parchment at her disposal for the notations she would make. If she had put two and two together correctly, _Perfected Cures _would soon have another money spinner on their hands as long as everything else fell into place. Bitsy and Bigger were the catalysts, so everything depended on what they knew and what they could tell her. Hermione's very first step before anything else would be to speak to Bitsy and Bigger.

"Bitsy, Bigger, she called out softly. A moment please."

Crack! Crack! Bitsy and Bigger appeared before her asking how could they help.

Hermione set a locking charm on the door and began to ask questions. Bigger did most of the talking and was very clear on exactly what Hermione wanted. He only stepped aside to let Bitsy speak when it came to the physical aspects of what Hermione was asking.

Bitsy revealed how Mamie (their mum) had explained to them how rare they were and how they held magical secrets. Their mum had also told them there were evil wizards who would hurt them to secure those secrets not knowing that once they hurt the twins, the magical secrets would be lost.

Hermione listened raptly as the tiny house elf explained how once a month on the fullest moon she had to take to her bed because a sac full of water formed on her left chest and the only one who could split the sac and retrieve the magical water was her twin Bigger. Bitsy could not harvest the liquid herself. She revealed that the one time the old masters separated her and Bigger during her time, she had tried to harvest her liquids and failed. Their mum had explained how strong, powerful and important the water was and how they should always keep their secret safe from others, so it was a terrified Bitsy who had gone in search of her brother so he could help her. It had been that bit of disobedience which had gotten Mamie and her twins thrown out of Malfoy Manor with clothes. Bitsy went on to say, because of the magical waters which were drained from her body on a monthly basis, she wouldn't ever be able to bear children making the birth of a next set of house elf twins nearly impossible unless Bigger made twins with a partner. Clarifying what she had just revealed, Bitsy told Hermione even though twin house elf births were rare, it was rarer still for a female twin to generate the waters.

Hermione sat enthralled as she listened and when Bitsy finished, Hermione thanked them both for sharing their most private secret with her. Hermione had more questions, of course. "Am I to understand that Bigger harvests the liquids and discards them?"

"No. Mrs. Hermione, answered Bitsy. Mama Mamie makes it clear Ise had to save and protect my liquids because they would be very important to a good master. I gets about a quarter cup at the moon and when Ise has a big cup filled, Ise turning it to powder to keep it safe and fresh."

Hermione breathed a low sigh of relief as she revealed how important the liquid and powder could be to researchers who were developing cures for illnesses in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world.

Bigger spoke up, "Mrs. Hermione is a good mistress, but we belonging to Master Harry now. We be needing to ask Master Harry if he wanting us to give our secret liquid and powder to him or to you. We loves you Mrs. Hermione, buts we has to do what's right. Master Harry first."

Hermione smiled, "Of course we should ask Harry first. He is your new master and that is the rule. Harry should be here shortly if he isn't already here. When he arrives, I'll ask him to call you both and you can discuss it with him. Thank you for trusting me. You may return to your duties."

Two cracks and Bitsy and Bigger disappeared.

Hermione was beside herself with joy. According to her book, the liquid being drained from Bitsy on a monthly basis was called heart water for the lack of a better name and was an essential base ingredient for potions and salves meant to treat brain and heart disorders.

For the next several hours, Hermione made notes and set hypotheses. When she finally sat back in her chair, she was elated. She would need to speak with Neville and Luna about her findings to get their opinion on the worth of securing the heart water. After that, she would throw her hat into the research ring with Neville. This was definitely something she wanted to collaborate on with the research and brewing staff of _Perfected Cures_. Hermione slipped all her notes inside the book and carried them to the bedroom where she put them in her purse.

Her next task was to send an owl to Neville asking to see him sometime Monday. The next owl went to Minerva McGonagall asking if she would authorize a visit to the portrait of Severus Snape with Hermione explaining she wasn't trying to go round the current Potions Professor, but as it was summer break she expected him to be on holiday. With both owls sent, Hermione decided it was time to give Mimsy orders for dinner and do bit more research.

Hermione gave Mimsy her instructions and headed back to the den where she reread several chapters before making an outline for three separate potion recipes. The recipes weren't complete, but Hermione wrote out the information as approximations as she would need Neville or Luna to assist with the details. She was chuffed at what she thought she had, but at the same time Hermione was cautious with her enthusiasm. If there was any basis in fact, and she would find that out by interviewing Professor Snape, the repercussions could be far reaching. If she had all her answers before Thursday, the promising ingredient along with its possibilities could be presented at the Investor's Meeting.

In the wizarding world as in the muggle world, there were maladies which couldn't be healed or cured by normal potions or medicines and this is where Hermione hoped these alternative potions would take over. If all went to right, _Perfected Cures _could end up being owner of several highly sought after cures. It would all hinge on what Professor Snape had to say and what he remembered about rare ingredients.

Harry arrived back at Malfoy Estate by 3:30 at which time he and Draco sequestered themselves in the study to go over the information he had retrieved regarding Eva Frost.

Harry was quick to explain he hadn't found much more than the regular filings pertaining to healer credentials. The one professional surprise was Eva had specialized in memory research, but gave it up to work with Nickles. The personal surprise which Harry found after a substantial amount of rooting around the file was Eva had once been married to a muggle and had a child with him. For whatever reason, Eva and her husband divorced with her leaving the child behind with the father. All information regarding the child was hand sealed and could not be accessed without specific authorizations.

Draco and Harry discussed Eva's marriage and came to the conclusion Eva left her child with the muggle husband because the child was more than likely non magical, but they could only guess and wonder if Eva's former life had anything to do with her life as it was now. Perhaps Eva was sorry for giving up her child which could be why she clung so desperately to John Nickles. He was all she had. Harry did make a note to find out if he could get an interview with the husband if the need arose. With not much else to discuss, Harry and Draco decided to leave everything as it was unless or until Eva made another move.

"I've put in a call to Bart Waldron and expect to speak with him tomorrow, Draco revealed. I intend to put him on notice that Eva Frost has singled Hermione out over some nonsense and this is the final straw as far as I'm concerned. I will tell him I plan to bring the battle to the healer community every chance I get, so they'd better get their houses in order. When I'm through, Bart will be aware that for each infraction I find, I will file a complaint with the first complaint being lodged against Eva Frost for threatening Hermione and myself."

"Slow down Draco. Please don't start off issuing ultimatums and threatening people, Harry remarked. It won't do anyone any good. Try talking and reasoning first and then if that fails, take stronger measures, but be reasonable. Bart Waldron hasn't done anything to you. All he's ever done was try to help even if it was off the record. As far as I can see, he's a good man and an upstanding wizard. Tread carefully. It has been my experience in these type of things that allies are more important than enemies. I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just making a suggestion."

Draco scowled, but admitted, "You're right Harry. I should settle down a bit before I speak to Bart. It's just frustrating to get rid of one maniac then be faced with another, but I shall approach Bart in a reasonable manner. Thank you for always being the voice of reason. Now let's go find out if my lovely wife has set dinner for us."

Harry declined dinner telling Draco he wanted to see if Leanne was back at the house yet.

As they were leaving the study, Hermione met them in the hall and tried to drag Harry and Draco back into the room. Raising his eyebrows Draco quipped, "My wife is one strong witch. She can drag two wizards at the same time."

"Yes, I am strong, so please don't make me use my powers, retorted Hermione. Please just bring your arses into the study. I have news."

Harry smiled as he reentered the study and took the same seat he had recently vacated. Draco sat on the couch next to Hermione and waited for her to share her news.

Excitedly Hermione explained how she remembered previously reading about rare twin house elf births during her S.P.E.W. days and how she found the book and discovered some exciting facts. Once Hermione explained everything, she advised Harry and Draco she had already spoken to Bitsy and Bigger and it was a true fact about the heart water.

Both Harry and Draco looked at each other in amazement before Draco remarked, "My brilliant witch,"

Harry quipped, "My brilliant friend. This could be huge for our company and for medical and healer communities worldwide. Will we have anything ready to present on Thursday?"

"I do believe we will be able to present the basics on Thursday. I have requested an appointment with Severus Snape to get his insight which I hope will be fruitful and there's just one thing you'll need to do Harry, stated Hermione. You'll have to give Bitsy and Bigger permission to pass me the heart water or heart powder. You are their master and they were concerned about doing anything without your permission."

Harry blushed, "They were your house elves before they were mine. Why do they need my permission?"

Draco interjected, "You have just recently acquired house elves so you wouldn't know, but there are rules Harry. Masters have the first and last word, always. A house elf could be punished for speaking out of turn to someone other than his or her master. So, no matter who had them before you, you are their master now and even though they love Hermione, they wouldn't tell her anything in case it was private for you. In the past, house elves would be punished or even given clothes for speaking out of turn. You need not worry. I don't believe they think you would punish them, they are just showing you respect."

Hermione nodded and quietly added, "Think about what Dobby went through in our second year.

Harry was quiet for several seconds before replying, "I remember Hermione. If it will speed up the process, I'll call them now and give my permission for them to tell you and give you whatever you need, stated Harry."

Draco made another suggestion before Harry could call Bitsy and Bigger. "Just a small point of order Harry. Word your approval in such a way that they know it is alright to share further information about this particular issue with Hermione. Talk to them both at the same time, but face Bitsy when you are talking. If it ever comes down to letting them share something with me or another wizard, you can speak to them both at the same time, but direct yourself to Bigger. There are certain things Bitsy will discuss with Hermione or Leanne only, just as there are things Bigger will discuss with you or I only. It's a male female thing. It isn't always that way, it becomes male-male or female-female when it's personal. It's not that strange when you think about it because this type of thing usually applies to single witches and wizards, but can also apply in marriages as well. For instance, it would be unacceptable for Elder to advise Hermione she missed a menstrual cycle, but it is perfectly okay for Mimsy to do it. Of course, I can only tell you how it is at Malfoy Manor and Malfoy Estate. Other families may deal with interaction between house elf and masters in entirely different ways. It will be up to you to set your own terms."

"Wow, exclaimed Harry. Who knew it was so complicated having house elves."

"It's not complicated really, said Draco. Just set your terms, let the house elves know and that's it. They will act according to your wishes. Done and done."

"Alright. With that out of the way, let me call them and let them know they can share this information with you and Hermione only. Bitsy. Bigger. I need you please."

With two cracks, the house elves appeared and listened as Harry gave instructions.

When Harry finished, Hermione asked Bitsy to gather the items they spoke about and meet her in the master bedroom in thirty minutes. Bitsy nodded, then she and Bigger turned towards Harry who dismissed them to home.

With two cracks they were gone, and at the same moment, Mimsy appeared announcing dinner. Harry thanked Draco again for the offer of dinner, but remained firm he wanted to get back home. He wished Hermione and Draco a good afternoon and left.

Hermione didn't want Draco to eat alone so she made a plate and nibbled at her food, but she looked forward to having the heart water in her hands and food was the last thing on her mind. She was also waiting impatiently for owls from Neville and Minerva. After all things were as they should be, she would be glad to sit back and relax, but not before.

She and Draco chatted a bit with Draco wondering how Theo was making out and laughing that Jocelyn probably had him on lock down since he was out and about without her the previous night.

Hermione smiled, but didn't comment. Draco's comment reminded Hermione that the last of the remodeling work would begin again in the morning and she in turn reminded Draco about the work and if everything went right, her meetings with Neville and Snape. She and Draco talked for a bit more about what Severus could possibly offer on the subject then Hermione kissed Draco on the neck and excused herself to go meet with Bitsy.

Before she could get away, Draco whispered in her ear what she could expect later for the cheek she had given him earlier. Hermione grinned and told him he would have to catch her first.

Draco snorted, "We sleep in the same bed minx, catching you will be easy."

As she left the dining room, Hermione quipped, "I'm staying up all night. I want to get an early start."

Draco laughed out loud before telling Hermione he would be sitting out in the back garden patio for a while. Hermione waved and headed to the master bedroom. When she stepped into the room, Bitsy was waiting patiently. Hermione looked around, but didn't see any evidence of the heart water and heart powder.

Bitsy noticed Hermione looking around and asked where should she put the powder and the liquid. Hermione was disappointed thinking there was so little of it that Bitsy could carry it in her pocket and told Bitsy she could leave it on the dresser.

Bitsy looked at the dresser in puzzlement as she told Hermione the dresser was too small to hold the powder and liquid.

A surprised Hermione asked Bitsy how much did she have, and with a quick snap of her fingers, Bitsy produced a shimmering image of a larder filled with maybe fifty to sixty sealed jars of powder. Hermione was ecstatic as she advised Bitsy she would only take three jars for now and all the rest should remain safe in the larder. Bitsy snapped her fingers again and three jars of powder materialized on the dresser and the image of the larder disappeared. Hermione smiled at Bitsy and thanked her for the amazing gift.

Bitsy replied, "You is welcome Mrs. Hermione," and with a crack, she was gone.

Hermione walked over to the dresser to get a closer look at the jars and found the powder to be shiny and opalescent with red being the predominant color. The powder was beautiful and Hermione had to pull her eyes away. Before she shrunk the powder down and put it away, she wanted to show it to Draco. Hermione stepped out into the hall and called out to Draco to come into their bedroom.

Draco came speeding into the bedroom with a cheeky remark on his tongue until Hermione held out the jar for his perusal. Taking the jar in his hand, Draco marveled at the color and consistency of the powder. Glancing at Hermione he remarked, "If this is anything like you explained, there are cures on the horizon which will help hundreds of sickly witches and wizards regain their health."

"Don't forget there is a potential for this to help muggles as well, but we'll see," exclaimed Hermione as she shrunk the last jar down and put it into her purse. Draco grabbed her up in his arms and asked if she was ready to lie down, but Hermione pinched him and retorted, "It's only 7:30 in the evening. May I stay up a little longer papa to see if I receive any owls?"

Draco smirked, "Well I've solved everything because you've had two owls which I left on the desk in the study. Hermione ran for the study with Draco on her heels. Both owls were good news. Neville invited her to come around at 10:00 and Minerva had replied that Severus would see her at 1:00 and requested she bring his godson if he was available.

Everything was set and the wheels were in motion. As Draco headed for the bedroom, he huffed, "At least my godfather wants to see me as my wife doesn't have time for me."

Hermione grinned as she followed Draco into the bedroom and cast a locking spell on the door while undressing in the middle of the floor. Standing nearly naked in front of her wizard, Hermione told him she was ready to lie down for a bit."

Draco didn't need any further invitation as he pulled Hermione towards him and began to peel away the rest of her clothing. "Rubbish. You've missed the lie down window love. There won't be all that much lying about when I get you in this bed."

Hermione pulled Draco into a deep kiss and let out a little shriek as he turned her on her back and put his mouth between her legs. Raising his eyes to look at Hermione, Draco whispered, "You always taste so good. I just can't get enough of you."

The most Hermione could manage was a moan as she was enjoying the feel of Draco's tongue in her slit too much to reply. After bringing Hermione to climax, Draco hurriedly got out of his clothes and climbed up on his minx who was waiting with outstretched arms.

"You make me feel so good Mr. Malfoy."

Draco positioned himself at Hermione's slit, but before pushing into her he used both hand to push the hair out of her face whispering, "That's because I love you so much Mrs. Malfoy and it's my job to make you feel good," and he pushed himself inward. Draco growled into Hermione's ear spurring her to greater and greater passion until at last she cried out in release and he pushed himself one more time to reach his own climax. Before rolling onto his side, Draco kissed Hermione one more time. Then they had laid quietly savoring the sex they'd just had before falling asleep back to front.

Jocelyn had the evening shift once again on Sunday, but had spent most of the day second guessing herself as to why she broke up with Theo. Theo had been acting the prat and they were having a bit of a problem, but she was sure they would have worked it out, yet she had up and walked out on him. After a year spent ingratiating herself not only into Theo's life, but also into the Potter/Malfoy/Granger group as well, she had given it all up in a flash of anger.

For most of her shift, Jocelyn's mind was on her personal life rather than her duties and by mid shift, the Head Healer had already called her out twice because she was so unfocused. The third time the HH caught Jocelyn wrong, she brought her into the office, gave her a telling off and assigned her to desk duty with the warning her next step would be out of St Mungos.

The telling off straightened Jocelyn up for all of ten minutes and then she was right back to thinking about Theo. She sat at the desk debating whether or not she should owl Theo to ask if they could talk. Jocelyn knew it was a long shot, but now that she was in a more positive frame of mind she wanted to be back with Theo. To that end, she got out quill, parchment and envelope and wrote Theo a note. After the note was sent, Jocelyn felt better. Even though Theo hadn't ever told her he loved her, she felt as though he did have feelings for her and would probably want to get back together, at least she hoped so.

Just before the end of her shift, Jocelyn received an owl back from Theo. She had nervously laid it out on the desk and looked at the envelope for five minutes before plucking up the courage to open it. Jocelyn opened the envelope as though it was a precious item and read Theo's answer, and it was a thoroughly dispirited Jocelyn who apparated home to her flat.

Theo spent the day going from wizard shop to wizard shop buying numerous additions to his wardrobe. His purchases included seven sets of robes as well as many muggle items of clothing. He had also enjoyed a solo dinner at Arpeggio's, a wizarding restaurant in the east end of London. When Theo returned home, he put his various purchases away and sat down to have a few drinks and look over some unread real estate information.

T. Nott Real Estate Developers was the premier company for those in the wizarding world looking for upscale properties and Theo was always on the lookout for buyers and sellers. There were a few good leads among the unread messages and Theo made notes for Monday. Glancing at his wonder wizard watch, Theo realized he had been at it for hours and just as he put the papers aside, an owl tapped at his window. Theo retrieved the message and smiled as he read Jocelyn had a change of heart, didn't want to break up with him and asked that they talk.

Theo sat back down to answer the message as nicely as possible.

_I don't feel as though there is anything for us to discuss. You've made yourself perfectly clear about me not being the wizard you need or want. Therefore, I don't understand what has changed in a matter of hours to make you want to be back with me as I'm still the same Theo I was this morning. I'd feel less than a wizard if I knowingly took back a witch who wasn't interested in me a few short hours ago and who was just biding her time until the right wizard came along. I'm fine with your decision to break up with me. Best of luck in your search for the perfect wizard._

_Theodore Nott, Jr. _

Theo tied his answer to the leg of the owl who had obviously stayed around expecting a return message and sent him off. After watching the owl wing his way out of sight, Theo finished off his drink and headed to bed.


	5. Miscellaneous Happenings

Anything related to Harry Potter and his universe belongs to JKR. Drama/Romance. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Remnants No More 4: **An Interesting Sunday**

T. Nott Real Estate Developers was the premier company for those in the wizarding world looking for upscale properties and Theo was always on the lookout for buyers and sellers. There were a few good leads among the unread messages and Theo made notes for Monday. Glancing at his wonder wizard watch, Theo realized he had been at it for hours and just as he put the papers aside, an owl tapped at his window. Theo retrieved the message and smiled as he read Jocelyn had a change of heart, didn't want to break up with him and asked that they talk.

Theo sat back down to answer the message as nicely as possible.

_I don't feel as though there is anything for us to discuss. You've made yourself perfectly clear about me not being the wizard you need or want. Therefore, I don't understand what has changed in a matter of hours to make you want to be back with me as I'm still the same Theo I was this morning. I'd feel less than a wizard if I knowingly took back a witch who wasn't interested in me a few short hours ago and who was just biding her time until the right wizard came along. I'm fine with your decision to break up with me. Best of luck in your search for the perfect wizard._

_Theodore Nott, Jr. _

Theo tied his answer to the leg of the owl who had obviously stayed around expecting a return message and sent him off. After watching the owl wing his way out of sight, Theo finished off his drink and headed to bed.

Chapter 5: **Miscellaneous Happenings**

On Monday, the contractors and renovators were at the house at 9:00 am sharp and the moving and shuffling began at 9:01, but it wasn't a bother because Hermione was already up and dressed as she had a 10:00 appointment with Neville. She did however, take a walk through the house to greet the workers and let them know there were refreshments set out in the kitchen.

Hermione ran into the entire group from _Formalities_. Dean, Lisa and Mandy were gathered in the room she and Draco had designated as the main library while Dean added the final graphics to the walls. Dean's graphics had made the library into a garden of reference. The walls were covered in drawings of books and leaves which had really set the atmosphere and Hermione joked with Dean that she would be spending quite a bit of time in the room.

Dean thanked her and told her he was glad she was pleased with the room.

Hermione asked if it still looked as though everything would be finished up on Tuesday as planned and a blushing Mandy told her they would definitely be out of her way by Tuesday evening. The friends chatted for a short while before Hermione excused herself citing her appointment in town, but before leaving the room, Hermione invited all three to an impromptu party she intended to throw on Friday. All three accepted Hermione's invitation and suggested they show those guests around who wanted to see the house so Hermione could remain with other guests. That thought hadn't crossed Hermione's mind, but she found it to be an excellent idea stating they could get it sorted before the guests arrived. With a wave she left Lisa, Dean and Mandy to their work.

Draco was up and dressed by the time Hermione got back to the bedroom. "I've just set an impromptu party for Friday night. I've invited the _Formalities_ team and will send out additional invitations later this evening. Will you tell Mimsy and Elder or shall I?"

"A party sounds exciting. Maybe you should tell them sweet because I wouldn't have any idea what menu to set. I've had a thought, even if they don't attend, it would be good manners to extend invitations to my fellows in the Wizengamot. We might as well go big as this will be our first party as a married couple. We can use Bitsy and Bigger as additional help. I'm sure Harry will make them available if we need them. That's settled. Shall I meet you at _Perfected Cures _or go directly to Hogwarts?"

"When you've finished with Bart, meet me at _Perfected Cures, _and depending on the time we might be able to have a quick lunch before heading to Hogwarts. Professor Snape will expect us to be punctual, portrait or not. I'd like for you to invite Bart and his witch to the party, so please be nice when you speak to him. I'm off love. I'll see you at _Perfected Cures_."

After Hermione left, Draco realized she hadn't kissed him goodbye. He grumbled that they hadn't been married three weeks firm and Hermione was leaving the house without kissing him and how that didn't bode well for the Granger-Malfoy marriage. After he finished grumbling, he too stopped by to greet Mandy, Lisa and Dean before leaving to go visit Bart.

Neville and Luna were as excited as Hermione and they were all but drooling as Hermione pulled a jar of the heart powder out of her purse.

"With that beautiful powder in the room, wrackspurts don't have a chance Luna commented."

"Too right Luna, smirked Hermione. I hope you and Neville will help me out with the recipes. I have laid out the outlines as I see them, but I'll need your expertise to show me where to go from here. Did I make everything clear in my letter? I was so excited I'm not even sure I was making sense," gushed Hermione as she handed the jar of heart powder to Neville. He couldn't take his eyes off the jar and appeared to be as intrigued as Draco had been.

"Luna and I did some research as well. The heart water/heart powder is so rare that wizards have been know to duel over it. When I read that, I knew there must be other very important things it can be used for as well. I was right Hermione. This heart powder, depending on the ingredients it is mixed with can heal brain maladies, heart maladies, liver maladies and control Dragon Pox in the wizarding population, but if it is mixed with certain muggle ingredients, it can stop the growth of several different cancers. Hermione, this is huge."

Luna spoke up, "There is an additional benefit for muggle women. The heart water, again mixed with certain agents, can regulate the body of those women who can't have children. It can be used to adjust their bodies so they can conceive. Neville and I have worked with the information you gave us and have five recipes ready to be tested. Will you be able to leave that jar of powder with us Hermione as we would like to get right down to business?"

"I brought this jar with me especially to leave with you and Neville. I would also like to be part of this collaboration. I will give you and Neville a day to get started, but I will be here tomorrow to lend a hand. I know you and Luna are the souls of discretion, but I would be remiss if I didn't mention our need for secrecy and not just because others will want our recipes, but because others may try to get our house elves simply for the liquid. I will be meeting with Professor Snape's portrait later this afternoon and if anyone can shed more light on this, it will be the professor. Professor Dumbledore may know something as well. Off the record, I believe _Perfected Cures _will be receiving a very large infusion of cash quite soon just because of what we have fallen upon. In addition, it might be in our best interest to groom a liaison between us and the muggle medical community as soon as possible. If all else fails, I consent to be that liaison, but as I'm not in the medical field I might best serve the team by finding us a trustworthy muggle medical researcher."

Hermione had just finished her sentence when Edwin walked into the conference room. He greeted Neville and Luna and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "It was a lovely wedding Hermione with a very lovely bride."

"That's sweet of you to say Edwin, but I think the groom was prettier than me, but I hope you won't ever tell him I said that."

"I'll never tell" Edwin remarked with a grin.

"Is it almost time for you to get back to the firm then, Hermione asked Edwin?. I imagine you'll miss being at _Perfected Cures_, but I know duty calls."

"It's not quite time Hermione. I'm due back for the first week in August."

"Well, I've heard nothing but good things about you and I'm beginning to think I'll have to start addressing you as Minister soon."

Edwin laughed out loud as he replied, "That would be news to Minister Shacklebolt. I am chuffed that Draco saw fit to move me up and I will try to live up to his faith in me." Edwin closed the door and threw up a silencing charm before he said anything else. "I hear we have some very exciting news. Just know that Malfoy Partners LLC is ready to represent the company with any new developments. This company is a very important client and we have paperwork specially printed in the name of _Perfected Cures_. You'll never have to worry about anything on the legal end. The bloke who is currently covering for me and who will be my assistant seems to be very much on the mark. I have enjoyed working here, but I'm chomping at the bit to get back to the office."

Neville jumped into the conversation, "You have been a lifesaver mate. Both Luna and I will be sad to see you go. Anytime you want to quit the legal system for good, you'll always have a place here."

Edwin simply nodded as a full blush crept across his face. As the four stood chatting, Hermione used the moment to invite them to the party on Friday night, and they had been happy to accept.

Hermione realized Draco should have been there by now and excused herself to see if he was in the building. It was already 11:55 so she and Draco weren't going to have much time for lunch before they had to be at Hogwarts. Draco must have been reading her mind because he had just landed as Hermione walked out into the hall. He took time to greet Neville and Luna and a little extra time to clap Edwin on the back and shake his hand. Edwin and Draco spent a few minutes conversing before Hermione reminded Draco they were due at Hogwarts by 1:00 and should go.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Draco were on their way to Hogwarts figuring it would be better if they were early rather than late.

It was a surprised Bart who looked up from his paperwork to find Draco Malfoy standing at his desk. "Draco, how are you mate? How's Hermione? She was a beautiful bride and you are one lucky wizard. I thought you'd still be on your honeymoon."

Bart gestured to a chair and Draco sat down. "I have about thirty minutes before my next client. What can I do for you?"

"Thanks for seeing me Bart. I'm here about Eva Frost. She accosted Hermione and myself this past weekend while we were out to dinner. She accused Hermione of having a relationship with John Nickles and of knowing where John Nickles currently resides. I have to tell you, it wasn't pretty Bart. All this in the middle of Pierre's. I'm here because we have discussed things of this nature before. Some witches and wizards in the Healer Community seem to be out of control and no one is taking notice. Something must be done. My question is, do you know anything about this Eva Frost or do you have any idea where John Nickles has gone?"

Bart leaned back in his chair and began to fiddle with the quill in his hand before answering. "What I'm about to tell you is public record, so I have no qualms in disclosing the information. I know Eva and her husband as well. Eva and I actually worked together for a short period of time. She is an expert memory healer and brilliant witch who gave up everything to work as John Nickles assistant. It seems she went off course when she fell in love with Nickles and decided nothing else in her life mattered, not her child and certainly not her husband. When she divorced her husband and left him, she dropped her married name and began using her maiden name. Her husband is a muggle named Kyle Ayres. After the divorce, Kyle took Justin, their son and moved to Ireland. I've heard a few things over the years. One of which is the son who they previously thought to be non magical, is indeed magical and powerful as well. Kyle has not remarried, and Justin graduated Hogwarts this month."

"This witch truly gave up her family for that shite John Nickles, asked Draco? What was she thinking? Well if she can't find John, do you think there's a chance she'll go back to her husband and son?"

"It may not be that easy Draco. They may not want her back. They've done pretty well by themselves these past years, but one never knows when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Do you think Kyle will speak with either myself or Harry Potter? We are hoping he will be able to shed some light on the mindset of his ex-wife because truthfully Bart, neither Hermione nor myself want another problem which revolves around John Nickles."

"Let me reach out to Kyle to see how he feels about discussing Eva, replied Bart. I haven't spoken to him in several years, but I remember him to be a good bloke. If he can help someone, he will. I'll call him to see if we can set something up. He shouldn't be too hard to find as he was staying in Britain so he could attend Justin's graduation. If rumors are correct, Kyle has decided to move himself and Justin back to London now that Justin has finished Hogwarts and may still be here looking for a home. I'll call your mobile when I have something."

Draco stood to shake Bart's hand and while they stood there, Draco remembered to invite Bart to the party on Friday night. "Hermione is having a party on Friday and asked that I invite you and your partner and I suggest you attend if you don't want my wife to come looking for you."

"Tell Hermione thank you for the invitation and I shall be there."

"Good, remarked Draco. Now I'd better get going because I was supposed to meet Hermione five minutes ago. Thanks Bart. If I don't hear from you before then, we'll see you Friday night."

Draco put on some speed because he knew Hermione was probably sitting at _Perfected Cures_ patting her foot and mumbling under her breath. When he arrived, Hermione wasn't annoyed at all, but still came down the hall with a look on her face which read, I was just coming to look for you.

Hermione and Draco didn't stop for lunch and arrived at Hogwarts with fifteen minutes to spare. Minerva McGonagall herself had come down to the gate hugging both Draco and Hermione before leading them to her office. Upon entering the office, Draco and Hermione greeted first Professor Dumbledore who was awake and then Professor Snape who was awake and frowning.

Professor Snape asked that Draco come closer so he could see him and for several minutes they held a whispered conversation. Hermione was getting annoyed figuring Snape was pulling some of his ancient, hateful bullish, but Dumbledore recognized the change in Hermione's mood and shook his head as if to say, don't let Severus get you worked up. Severus will be Severus. Hermione took a deep breath, smiled at her old Headmaster and decided to ask him the question she was going to ask Snape. "Professor Dumbledore, have you heard of or do you know anything about twin house elves?

"Ah. I have and I do Miss Granger, pardon me. I do Mrs. Malfoy. What would you like to know?"

"There seems to be tales regarding twin house elves which speak to them being able to produce cures for brain maladies. Do these tales have any basis in fact?"

Before Albus Dumbledore could respond, Draco walked over, excused himself to Dumbledore and asked Hermione to come over to his godfather's portrait. Hermione huffed as Draco led her over to Snape. She was here on business and if she had caught Snape on one of his pissy days, she wanted no part of it. However, when she came to stand in front of the portrait, Snape had changed his tune.

"Good afternoon Mrs Malfoy. Congratulations on your nuptials. I have already congratulated my godson on his appointment to the Wizengamot and if I may say so, you both have exceeded my expectations. Draco tells me you have some questions for me. I'm hoping the questions do not have anything to do with that blighter John Nickles. Just what can I do for you?"

Hermione glanced at Draco before replying, "Thank you and good afternoon Professor Snape. The questions do not have anything to do with John Nickles. That's one wizard I don't care to discuss anytime soon. I am seeking information relative to twin house elves. There seems to be tales regarding twin house elves which speak to them being able to produce cures for brain maladies and such and we are wondering if you know these tales to have any basis in fact?"

Professor Snape called out, "Are you listening to this Albus? It seems we are about to hear about a rare happening we weren't fortunate enough to see in our lifetime."

"I'm listening Severus, answered Professor Dumbledore. My curiosity has been peaked."

Severus began to explain, "The rarity of twin house elf births is well known among a small circle of wizards. Although I never had the chance to study the phenomenon in depth, I am aware of the powerful magic attached to it. It is said that the female twin will produce a magical substance which can be mixed with other ingredients to produce medicines, potions, plasters, pastes and drinks. It would seem that the substance has chameleon like qualities and can reduce or eliminate a multitude of ailments as well as become the base for some very virulent diseases if used for nefarious ends. I believe the last known set of twins was born around 1920, but they were stolen from their masters and ultimately killed. It is my belief that the thieves tried to force the magic out of the twins and when they didn't succeed, killed them trying to extract the magic. One known fact is that these twins will hide their secret even under the threat of death unless they are with a master they consider worthy. Past records show that most masters were not privy to the magic of these twins and would separate them within the household. May I ask if you have come across a living pair of house elf twins and if so, where are they and what is their age?"

Hermione again glanced at Draco who nodded. "There is a living pair of twins and not to correct you professor, but you may have previously seen the twins as they were born at Malfoy Manor. You may not have seen them together because the Malfoys kept them separated. Two weeks ago, the twins came to Malfoy Estate, but they now work in Harry's home. Remembering that house elves can live to be one hundred fifty years old, I have estimated the twins to be in their mid to late thirties. This all came about because I remembered reading something about twin house elves back in my Hogwarts days. I did some research and figured I should speak with you and Professor Dumbledore to get your opinion as we are invested in a company where the main purpose is to discover cures or treatments for a host of wizarding problems."

"Interesting all, and I have heard that Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood have had great success with their company. Don't be shocked Mrs. Malfoy. I do keep my ears open. Now. Draco, I believe you and your wife have all my notes and recipes. There will be a small dragonhide covered notebook among my things and in it will be several entries regarding this very subject. You will need to remove the protective spells surrounding the book before you open it and the entries will be referenced under the title _the water _as I didn't care to have others comprehend what I was working on at the time."

"We will not have to worry godfather, remarked Draco. Most of your protective enchantments were removed when the Aurors searched your home after the war. However, we will be careful as we don't want to encounter anything like the black mist that nearly killed Hermione last year."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and added that he had found the subject fascinating as well and had among his possessions a fairly old book on the subject. Dumbledore gave Hermione instructions which caused a hidden, side drawer on his desk to open. In the hidden drawer among an assortment of ancient looking books was one called _Gifts of Lower Creatures_.

Hermione huffed, "Lower creatures my arse," as she closed the drawer.

The three wizards gazed at Hermione in amusement with Dumbledore exclaiming, "That is a very old book Mrs. Malfoy. We have since come to learn that house elves are powerfully magical, highly protective of those they love and not lower creatures at all.

Hermione started to go into one of her rants against wizards who treated house elves badly, but Draco cleared his throat and said, "Hermione."

Smiling, Hermione glanced at her husband. "Sorry. May we take this book with us professor? We will return it as soon as possible."

"You may keep the book Mrs. Malfoy, replied Dumbledore. I trust you will take very good care of it."

Pulling at her purse, Hermione remarked, "Neither you Professor Dumbledore nor you Professor Snape has mentioned this, but when Bitsy has a full jar of the heart water, she transforms it into a powder in order to keep it fresh. Bitsy has entrusted me with at least thirty jars of heart powder." Hermione pulled out the two jars of heart powder handing one to Draco and they each moved closer to a portrait.

Snape let out a gasp as he strained to see the jar. "Amazing. What you hold in your hand could feasibly be the cure for hundreds. Thank you for allowing me to see this. There is something _you_ may not know Mrs. Malfoy. Different results will be achieved using the powder as opposed to the water. I believe that Mr. Longbottom will be able to double the number of cures to be found if he works with the powder and the liquid separately. Well done. I hope I have been of some help. As a point of interest, I would not mind if you set a portrait of me in your den in the hope we will be able to further discuss this matter at later dates."

Draco smiled at his godfather and answered, "We will look around for another portrait and will gladly hang it in our study."

Hermione looked down at her feet rather than answer. Professor Snape who didn't miss much replied, "If it is okay with Hermione."

Hermione thought, suddenly I'm Hermione when he wants something. Looking up at Snape's portrait, she replied, "Perhaps a more accommodating place would be on the wall at _Perfected Cures, _then you could scare Neville on a daily basis."

With what passed as a smile, Severus Snape answered, "Perhaps," while Albus Dumbledore chuckled.

Draco and Hermione had the information they were seeking so they thanked the professors and got ready to leave with a promise to return. Before Hermione and Draco reached the door, Severus Snape called out, "I believe there is a portrait of me in my youth somewhere in Hogwarts. Minerva may be able to help you with that."

"Thank you godfather, Draco replied. We will check on it."

Professor McGonagall was waiting outside the door to accompany them back to the gate. Draco wanted to follow up on his godfather's request so he asked Professor McGonagall if she would check around to see if there was a portrait of his godfather stored away explaining that Professor Snape wanted him to have it.

Professor McGonagall thought she remembered seeing a portrait of a younger Severus Snape among his possessions and would send it to Draco when it was found. At the Hogwarts gates, Minerva invited Hermione and Draco back whenever they could find the time and asked that they extend her congratulations to Neville on his superior work in research. Hermione assured the Headmistress she would pass on her accolades.

Once outside the gates Hermione cheeked, "That's just what we need, a portrait of Severus Snape hanging in our study or looking over Neville's shoulder at Perfected Cures. Wherever you intend to hang the thing, there will be rules."

Laughing, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and apparated them to Arpeggio's so they could have a late lunch. They enjoyed a lovely, relaxing lunch as they discussed the things that had transpired with Draco telling Hermione about his visit to Bart Waldron and Hermione telling Draco about her conversation with Neville and Luna.

After lunch Draco and Hermione circled back around to Perfected Cures. Neville was chuffed as he leafed through Dumbledore's book and even more excited to learn he would be getting recipes which had been fully authenticated by Severus Snape. Draco informed Neville he would have the recipes to him by Tuesday afternoon at the latest. Neither Draco or Hermione mentioned placing a portrait of Snape.

Theo had a very busy day. There were several upscale properties he wanted to inspect before turning them over to his staff to be logged in. Theo was fastidious and there were only certain properties he put on the fast track for sale. Today there were three, two in Ireland and one in Scotland. The two in Ireland were prime properties, but the property in Scotland was land only and therefore not as important as the other two. By the time Theo got back to the office and handed the information over to his staff, he was ready to call it a day. Unfortunately, a last minute client had requested an appointment.

Theo's appointment was a wizard who was looking for a mid priced, midsized home somewhere in Britain, preferably close to London. He advised Theo there wasn't any rush as long as he could be in and settled by the first week of September. Theo took all the information telling the client he currently had two properties which matched his criteria and would be glad to show the properties whenever he was ready. The client was currently residing in Britain but kept house in Ireland and was currently employed there as well. He and Theo worked it out so they would meet to view the properties the coming Saturday at 2:00. After the client left, Theo let staff know he was leaving for the evening and apparated home.

The first thing Theo wanted was to shower and change into something less formal which he meant to do straightaway. However, his mobile was pinging to let him know he had a voicemail so he sat down on the couch to listen to the message. Theo was surprised to hear the voice of Dudley Dursley. Dudley was Theo's real estate counterpart in the muggle world and due to the similarity of their work had become a mate. He and Dudley weren't great mates, but they were decent mates. Dudley had called because he wanted to discuss a matter with Theo he couldn't discuss with Harry. Theo threw his robes to the side, unbuttoned his shirt and stepped out of his trousers as he dialed Dudley back. He invited Dudley over for 7:00 which would give him time to shower and relax for a bit before Dudley arrived. Theo never made it to the shower as he sat wondering what it was Dudley would discuss with him but didn't feel comfortable discussing with Harry.

Dudley arrived carrying muggle pizza, fries and soda. The two wizards devoured the food and talked as they ate. The reason for Dudley's visit was soon apparent as he blushed red and asked Theo's opinion of a witch named Anna Yallorn. Theo told Dudley he had met Anna through Mandy and had only seen her a few times, but thought her to be a nice girl.

Theo continued eating his pizza as he waited for Dudley to explain his interest in Anna.

Dudley continued to blush. "Anna and I have been talking off and on these few weeks and I want to ask her out."

Theo shrugged. "Why is asking her out an issue? Has she made remarks about muggles?

"Of course she hasn't," snapped Dudley.

"Well then, go for it mate. All Anna can say is yes or no."

Theo smirked when Dudley told him he knew a little something about magical people and thought Anna would be a good witch for him.

With a laugh, Theo replied, "Probably Dudley. I'm sure you know best having lived with Harry for all those years. Anyway, magical people are only muggles with powers."

Dudley smiled as he finished up the last piece of pizza and got ready to leave. "Thanks Theo. Harry probably would have told me I was a muggle and should stick with my own kind. Mangy blighter."

Theo laughed so hard he had to make a run for the bathroom as he called out, "Good luck Dud," and was still laughing as he stepped into the shower. However, Theo sobered pretty quickly as he soaped up when Mandy suddenly crossed his mind and then he lost control as heated feelings began to run through his body and he felt himself growing hard. As Mandy continued to dominate his thoughts, Theo's dick became rigid and the only way he could fix himself was to run his soapy hand up and down his member until he released the sexual tension in his body. As Theo ejaculated, the feeling was so intense all he could do was cry out as his liquids spilled into the tub and down the drain.

After his shower, Theo tried to concentrate on business and investments, but the only thing on his mind was how he could get back with Mandy. He had been the sounding board for Dudley and now wondered if Draco would sit still for being a sounding board for him.

It had been a productive day for Draco and Hermione and they came home to relax in the back garden patio. Hermione had changed into a short, muggle sundress which was driving her husband to distraction. He had made several suggestive remarks before moving beside Hermione and running his hand up and down her thigh. Hermione was getting stimulated and had just turned so Draco had better access to her slit when the bell in the apparition area rang. Draco ignored the bell and was moving his mouth down between Hermione's legs when the bell rang again.

"Fuck, shouted Draco as he pulled Hermione's short dress back down."

Hermione took a deep breath and cheeked, "It's probably your mother. I think she hates knowing you actually have sex with me."

"Rubbish. It's either Potter or Potter. I think the nosy git knows when we are up to something. I'll be right back. Don't close those legs."

But Hermione had to quickly close her legs as Draco came back through followed by Theo. Theo greeted Hermione and kissed her on the cheek as he apologized for disturbing them. Hermione told him he was welcome any time as she excused herself.

Theo sat down in the seat Hermione had just vacated and told Draco he needed advice.

"Whatever advice you need, better be important Theo."

"Interrupted have I," laughed Theo?

"What Theo? What could you possibly need at 9:00 at night? Speak up mate. I want to get back to my wife."

Theo stood. "Calm down mate. My issue will wait and we can discuss it tomorrow. I didn't mean to interrupt. Honestly."

Draco sighed, "I know you didn't mean to interrupt. No problem. What can I do for you?"

Theo didn't know where to begin, so he began with the truth. "Jocelyn broke up with me Sunday morning. She doesn't think I'm the wizard for her, but that's not the issue. I need advice on how to get back with Mandy and how long I should wait to approach her."

With eyebrows raised all the way to his hairline, Draco questioned Theo about Jocelyn. "She broke up with you for good? What happened to the witch who wanted you to meet her parents? What did you do to bring all this about?"

Theo looked around to make sure Hermione was still out of earshot and when he was satisfied they were indeed alone, explained the entire thing to Draco. "Jocelyn was waiting at my flat when I left here on Sunday morning. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she would not step back. She was going on and on so I decided we should talk. At some point she became a total bint calling me a piece of shite Death Eater, so I cast an Obsequens hex on her."

"Shite Theo, you didn't," questioned Draco?

"I did mate and it worked perfectly. I gave her orders to go to sleep and break up with me when she woke. Not to be an arse, but it worked like a charm. She broke up with me and sashayed out of my life. I'm chuffed about that mate, but I need your opinion on how much time should pass before I approach Mandy."

Draco remained impartial as he asked, "Are you serious about getting back with Mandy?"

Theo nodded. "And now we have reached the point where I need your advice. How do I get this sorted without seeming like an unfeeling git who has dropped one witch to right away start with another? I'm done with Jocelyn and I want to move forward."

Draco wished Hermione was in the room with him. "Perhaps you could owl Mandy to ask after her well being or better yet, Hermione has scheduled a party for Friday night to which both you and Mandy are invited. Why don't you take her aside on Friday and speak frankly. Let her know you are a free wizard and take it from there. If she means something to you, tell her. Mandy may not immediately fall into your arms, but she will know what she needs to know and if you want her, it's never too soon to speak up. Now, have I helped you enough so you will leave my home and let me get back to my wife?"

Theo grinned. "You have, Thanks mate and I'm really sorry for interrupting your private time. I'll see you Thursday and Friday. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mate."

When Draco made it back to the bedroom, Hermione had already changed into a pair of shorty pajamas and was stretched out sleep on their bed. Draco sighed as he undressed and climbed into bed beside his wife.


	6. With A Little Help From My Friends

Anything related to Harry Potter and his universe belongs to JKR. Dramione. Drama/Angst/Romance. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Remnants No More 5: **Miscellaneous Happenings**

"I did mate and it worked perfectly. I gave her orders to go to sleep and break up with me when she woke. Not to be an arse, but it worked like a charm. She broke up with me and sashayed out of my life. I'm chuffed about that mate, but I need your opinion on how much time should pass before I approach Mandy."

Draco remained impartial as he asked, "Are you serious about getting back with Mandy?"

Theo nodded. "And now we have reached the point where I need your advice. How do I get this sorted without seeming like an unfeeling git who has dropped one witch to right away start with another? I'm done with Jocelyn and I want to move forward."

Draco wished Hermione was in the room with him. "Perhaps you could owl Mandy to ask after her well being or better yet, Hermione has scheduled a party for Friday night to which both you and Mandy are invited. Why don't you take her aside on Friday and speak frankly. Let her know you are a free wizard and take it from there. If she means something to you, tell her. Mandy may not immediately fall into your arms, but she will know what she needs to know and if you want her, it's never too soon to speak up. Now, have I helped you enough so you will leave my home and let me get back to my wife?"

Theo grinned. "You have, Thanks mate and I'm really sorry for interrupting your private time. I'll see you Thursday and Friday. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mate."

When Draco made it back to the bedroom, Hermione had already changed into a pair of shorty pajamas and was stretched out sleep on their bed. Draco sighed as he undressed and climbed into bed beside his wife.

Chapter 6: **With A little Help From My Friends**

/**/

The first thing that popped into Hermione's head upon waking Tuesday morning was she and Draco were supposed to have looked through Severus' belongings in search of the house elf notebook with the dragonhide cover. They hadn't gotten around to it yesterday, so she would definitely have to search for it this morning. Hermione was actually very excited over the whole thing as she knew it would be quite the boon to acquire recipes which had already been tested and authenticated by Severus Snape. After a quick shower, Hermione went directly to the lower floor to look through Severus' things.

All the paperwork and records belonging to Severus and Voldemort as well as her research on the Morrigan had been shrunken down, boxed away and were currently stored in the same closet Hermione stored her old Hogwarts trunk. Severus' things were easy to find, the notebook not so much. Hermione looked through everything twice before finding the thin notebook slid in between two books. It was a notebook only in the sense it had notes, otherwise it was just several pieces of parchment inside dragonhide. As Hermione looked over the notes, she took back her cheeky thoughts and silently gave thanks to Severus Snape. The recipes were complete and at least three had the notation t/a beside them which Hermione took to mean tested and authenticated. So, if all was as it appeared, Neville and Luna would be able to immediately start work on a brain enhancer potion, skin repair lotion (which with tweaks could be a skin enhancing lotion) and a dragon pox solution which could effectively reduce the effects and length of the disease.

There were also a few vile recipes probably ordered by Voldemort. One recipe had the effect of burning the skin right off the body. Snape had made the notation, extremely dangerous to muggles. Hermione gave a little shiver as she put everything else away and took Snape's notebook back upstairs with her.

Draco called out from the shower when he heard Hermione enter the bedroom. "Where'd you go love? I thought you had deserted our marital bed. I was just about ready to send Elder out to hunt for you."

Hermione shook her head at the nonsense coming out of Draco's mouth. "I'll wait for you so we can eat breakfast together, but be quick about it because I would like to get to _Perfected Cures _early," and then she sat on the side of the bed going over Professor Snape's recipes and notations once again.

Five minutes later, Hermione looked up to see her husband come out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck and nothing else. Looking him up and down she smirked, "I didn't know that thing was so small."

Draco smiled as he pulled on his boxers. "Really? Is that the minx who rides _this little thing_ nightly casting aspersions? I would be careful how you speak about my dick or both it and I will come over to that bed and show you what a little thing can do."

"Keep it in your pants Malfoy because this minx wants to go eat breakfast." Draco came over, kissed Hermione on the lips and pulled her up off the bed. "Well let's go then."

Hermione showed Draco his godfather's notebook as they ate. He quickly thumbed through the pages remarking that Neville and his staff would be excited to receive the recipes and if they worked quickly enough, they could present the concepts at the quarterly meeting on Thursday.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement as she scoffed down her food.

"Slow down love before you choke yourself. It will all still be here if you take a few extra minutes to eat properly. Today is the last day for the renovations and redecorating. We'll have to take a stroll through our own house to recognize it."

"That reminds me, Mandy, Dean and Lisa have volunteered to give those guests who are interested, a short tour of the Malfoy Estate which would enable us to remain in the main room with our other guests and possibly drum up additional business for _Formalities_ as well."

"That's smart of them. I imagine Theo will be accompanying Mandy on every tour as it is his intention to ask her out."

Hermione stopped chewing as she gazed at Draco. "How will that be possible if he's going out with Jocelyn? You and I both know neither Mandy nor Jocelyn will stand still for that kind of shite. Something has gone on. What have I missed?"

"You were asleep last night by the time Theo left and I haven't had a chance to tell you. Jocelyn broke up with him early Sunday morning when he arrived home after leaving here. Theo said they got into a shouting match and she called him a filthy Death Eater who should be glad a decent witch wanted to be with him."

Hermione choked on her toast and Draco had to jump up and rub her on the back. "Are you alright love? The news isn't all that unexpected seeing how Theo has begun looking at Mandy again. I suppose Jocelyn just went too far when she felt she was losing control of him. Theo didn't relate the small details. All he told me was Jocelyn broke up with him and walked out. So, problem solved. Theo is now free to pursue Mandy."

Hermione began choking again, but this time she took a sip of pumpkin juice to clear her throat. "Well I've done it then. When I sent out the invitations to the party I included Jocelyn. I didn't know she and Theo would break up. Maybe you should let Theo know what I've done and have him get in touch with Mandy before the party. That way she'll know what's going on and not be blindsided when Jocelyn turns up. Give my apologies to Theo."

"I'll get in touch with Theo, but do you really think Jocelyn will turn up now she and Theo are no longer a couple."

Hermione shook her head in the affirmative. "Yes. That bloody witch is bold enough to turn up at the party looking for Theo to make a surprise visit to the parents with her. My only hope is that she turns up with a date in hopes of making Theo jealous. That would solve everything."

Draco smiled. "That would be bloody great for everyone involved. Shine up your wand as you might be needing it on Friday. The day is growing older. Shouldn't you be on your way?"

Hermione hugged Draco and gave him a long kiss before telling him she would see him later.

/*/

As soon as Hermione left, Draco got quill and parchment to send Theo a message. As succinctly as possible Draco explained what was going on and strongly suggested he get to Mandy to explain himself. Draco mentioned that Mandy would be at the house for most of the day and he could stop by if he wished. With the message sent, Draco prepared to visit his law firm to catch up on the goings on, but before he could apparate out, he received a message from Theo. Theo said he would be tied up until noon, but would make it a priority to stop by Malfoy Estate to speak with Mandy. Draco laid the message on the table thinking, that's the way to do it old man and shortly after, he apparated to Malfoy & Partners LLC.

Draco was greeted by Abel Smith the wizard who was standing in until Edwin returned. Edwin had chosen Abel and was satisfied to keep him as his second when he returned, but Draco didn't care all that much for the wizard. Draco felt there was something off about him.

Abel asked if Draco wanted to review the Level One cases while he was there. When Draco nodded, Abel left the office and returned with eight folders. Draco questioned why there were eight Level One (most important clients) laying about waiting to be worked on. Abel had been very forthright telling Draco that each Level One case had been classified, documented and reviewed he was only asking if Draco wanted to review them.

Draco became a tad annoyed as he realized he had misunderstood what Abel was trying to convey and browsed through the files thinking, why the fuck didn't the git just say the files are complete would you care to review them for accuracy. One thing Draco knew for sure, he liked Abel less than he had before interacting with him and wondered how Edwin could have picked this particular wizard to stand in for him. Abel might be a topic he needed to discuss with Edwin because even though he was now a sitting member of the Wizengamot, this was his firm and he wanted only the best people representing him.

Before leaving, Draco made sure to visit all the partners to check if things were going well. Two out of four told him they would be glad to see Edwin back. Even though he didn't care for Abel himself, Draco knew the two wizards who mentioned Edwin were the laziest of the partners and were used to Edwin doing most of their work. Draco nodded in agreement as he told them it wouldn't be much longer before Edwin returned.

/*/

Draco's next stop was Malfoy Manor to check on his mother as she would be leaving for France the next day and he wanted to say goodbye. Draco stepped out of the floo calling for his mother and Narcissa appeared at the door to the study chiding him for shouting.

Draco apologized and went over to kiss his mother. "I'm here to see if you need help with anything. Can I be of any assistance?"

"You and your wife ask foolish questions. This is my home and I have house elves to see to my every need. Why would I need help with anything?"

Draco remained silent and his mother finally murmured. "I don't mean to sound cross Draco because I am not cross. I just need you to realize I am a very capable witch who knows how to get things done."

"Certainly mother. It was not my intention to imply otherwise. What time will you be leaving tomorrow?"

Narcissa hugged Draco as she told him, "My portkey is scheduled for 11:00 am as I need to be back in France to prepare for an important 2:00 engagement. I had a pleasant stay while I was here and I'm thinking of returning to Britain sometime in September. Perhaps I'll come to help celebrate Hermione's birthday. If all goes well, I will be accompanied by my companion Garan Bechard whom I would like for you and Hermione to meet. I will owl my plans in advance."

"Hermione and I thank you for thinking of us mother, however we are making plans to return to the Maldives in September to celebrate her birthday. Perhaps October will be a better month for your visit."

"I'll discuss an itinerary with Garan and we will let you and Hermione know what we have decided, answered Narcissa. If that's all Draco, I'd like to get back to the study to finish my letter to Garan. Thank you for stopping by and I will see you when I return."

Draco kissed his mother again telling her he looked forward to her next visit and then had stepped into the floo headed for Malfoy Estate.

/*/

The air was electric when Hermione walked into _Perfected Cures _with both Neville and Luna practically floating around the room. Hermione smiled at the pair and asked how things were coming along and they both had started to talk at the same time.

"Amazing results," Neville answered.

"We've beaten the wrack spurts," declared Luna.

Members of staff were obviously excited as well because Hermione saw at least four heads peering out from the back.

"Did you leave anything for me to practice on, Hermione asked Neville? As you know, Draco and I visited the portrait of Severus Snape and we were gifted with heart water recipes which the professor tried and verified. So, we have three new products to be presented on Thursday. I'll stay today to brew and mix. If we all work together, we may be able to get some finished product to put in front of everyone. I have owls out to several magical/muggle researchers and should have answers this evening. The scope of this finding is so huge you and _Perfected Cures _will probably receive investment gold all the way from the States."

Hermione handed Snape's notebook to Neville. "Here's the notebook. I'm going out back to get a brewing apron and if you don't mind, I'd like to see how your brews are coming along. We can have lunch sent in if you like and I'll need to send a quick message to Draco so he won't worry."

"We have everything set up in the next building answered Neville. Simple brews are done out back, but our more important ingredients and recipes are kept separate and worked on next door. Let's have a cup of tea and a muffin before we start anything."

While they drank their tea and ate their muffins, Neville gave Hermione a rundown of the brewers and researchers they had added since the last presentation. A couple of names surprised Hermione as they were pretty well known in research circles.

"Well done Neville, Luna. Very well done. You may be a bit surprised, but Professor Snape sends his regards and through his various ways has heard of the great work you, Luna and your staff are doing. Professor Snape requested that a version of his portrait be hung here as he is very interested in what you will produce from the heart water and believes he will be able to assist you with some things. It's not mandatory that you accept his request, but if you can stomach him looking over your shoulder, I say do it because he probably has loads to offer."

Hermione's muffin was halfway between her plate and her mouth as the next words out of Neville's mouth caught her by surprise. Neville had glanced at Luna then replied, "That would be brilliant. We'll take all the help we can get, so we'll be happy to hang the portrait here."

Hermione grinned as she brought her muffin the rest of the way to her mouth.

The entire staff of Perfected Cures had remained after the normal days end to sort, notate and in some cases brew or mix and it was a tired, but thoroughly chuffed group that began apparating out of the building around 11:00 pm. There were five brews and five mixes all in different stages when the last wizard left the building.

/*/

Theo finished with his business at 12:30 and landed at Malfoy Estate by 1:00 as he first stopped off to pick up lunch. As he walked through the apparition area, Theo called out to Mimsy who appeared in front of him with a soft crack. Theo asked if Miss Mandy was there as he handed her his lunch package and asked that she set it up in the small dining room.

"Yes, Mr. Theo. Miss Mandy be on the second floor. You be wanting her for a minute?"

Theo smiled as he asked Mimsy to tell Mandy he was in the living room and would like to speak with her. Another small crack and Mimsy was gone. Theo sat down on the couch to wait, but stood to greet Mandy as she entered the room.

"Hello Mandy. Draco mentioned you would be here for a good part of the day so I came here in hopes that we could have a conversation. I have an important matter I would like to discuss with you if you have the time."

Mandy smiled at Theo, but told him she was working and didn't think it fair she use a client's time for personal conversations.. Theo didn't want to bring Draco into his situation, but he wanted to make his statement to Mandy as soon as possible, so he told her that Draco was the one who suggested he speak with her.

Mandy raised her eyebrows as she asked, "So what is this that everyone seems to know except for me? Enlighten me Theo."

"Would you care for some lunch? I picked up a few things in case you hadn't eaten."

"I haven't eaten Theo, but Dean and Lisa are here as well. If you've brought enough for us all, I will be glad to accept your offer."

"There is enough, but what I have to discuss, I'd like to discuss it in private."

"That's fine. Let me get Lisa and Dean so we can eat lunch together and after that you and I will talk."

"Mimsy should have everything set up in the small dining room replied Theo. I'll meet you there."

While Mandy went to fetch Lisa and Dean, Theo walked through to the back garden to have a look around. He really liked it out here and thought it a perfect place to have his discussion with Mandy. Theo was a bit nervous over what Mandy's reaction would be mostly because he and Jocelyn had just broken up. Would she think him a git for approaching another witch so soon? Taking a deep breath Theo thought, fuck it. All I can do is try. It also came to him as he stood there that he would chance asking Mandy to have his arm for the party Friday as well. He might as well tell and ask all at the same time. He took another deep breath as he stepped back through the sunroom door and headed to the dining room.

When Theo entered the room, Lisa, Dean and Mandy were standing about chatting. Theo greeted Lisa and strode over to Dean to shake his hand after which he invited them to help themselves.

Theo had brought salads, sandwiches, fresh fruit and two different juices. Lisa and Dean complimented him on his choices as they readily tucked into the food. Theo noticed that Mandy only ate a small bit of fruit and wondered if her stomach was as nervous as his. At the end of lunch, Mandy told Lisa and Dean that Theo wanted a word and she would catch up with them shortly. Theo caught the look that passed between Lisa and Dean, but ignored it. They could think what they wished. He wanted Mandy back and was going to try to bring her around to his way of thinking. Dean shook Theo's hand once again as he and Lisa left the room to get back to work.

/*/

Mandy had remained in her seat probably thinking Theo would talk to her in the dining room. However, she stood when Theo walked over and held out his hand. "It is beautiful out back. If you don't mind, I'd like for us to talk out there."

"It is lovely out there," Mandy remarked as she let herself be led out through the sunroom doors.

Theo still had hold to Mandy's hand as he sat on one of the outdoor couches. "You and your team have excellent taste. The back patio has been set up in a most relaxing and pleasant way."

"Thank you Theo. We try. There is still some work to be done on the east side of the house so I don't want to be gone too long. What is it that I can help you with? You are aware of my stand on certain things and you'll do well to remember our discussion on Saturday, so please don't ask of me something I will not do."

Mandy's words gave Theo the perfect opening for what he wanted to say. "I know what was said on Saturday Mandy, but I assure certain things are no longer true. Therefore, we are here so I can give you the facts. As of Sunday morning, I no longer have any attachments and I am a single wizard and it is this fact that has made me seek you out. I want you to know I still have feelings for you and I'm hoping you still have feelings for me as well. I ended our relationship badly because I was too cowardly to properly explain my situation as the last thing I wanted was for you to turn away from me in disgust. I remained a coward even after my problem was resolved by not immediately seeking you out and begging your forgiveness. My deepest apologies for that. I only regained my courage when Hermione and Draco mentioned your name relative to the fact that your company was doing the work at Malfoy Estate. It seemed the mention of your name set me on fire and made me realize how much I want to be with you. You may think I'm moving too quickly, but the fact is, I don't want to be without you for one minute more."

Mandy gazed at Theo for several minutes without speaking and Theo became more nervous by the minute not knowing what her response would be. He didn't want Mandy to think he was trying to pull some kind of trick, so as she gazed at him, he gazed back at her and they sat gazing at each other for several more long minutes before Mandy finally spoke.

"Thank you for being so upfront with me Theo. I appreciate your candor and admit my feelings for you remain, but you hurt me Theo. I now know the reason why, but the fact remains you didn't think well enough of me to share your distress. You were so willing to believe I would run away like a thief in the night if you whispered something other than I love you in my ear. You loved me yet you left me. That fact will never change. Am I now to believe something like that won't happen again? That you won't crawl on top of me on Friday night and disappear on Saturday morning only to resurface with another witch on your arm? I don't know if I want to invest any more time in you Theo as you are much too cavalier with my feelings. For your knowledge and perhaps something you might want to file away, I cared for you not what had gone before. We were in the process of building a relationship and I should have been the first you trusted with your secret."

Mandy had not pulled her hand away from Theo since they sat down and he had taken that as a good sign, but it seemed as though she was going to refuse him and he panicked. "Please don't make any hasty decisions Mandy. I'm asking you to take me back into your life. I want to prove what you mean to me and that I have learned my lesson. If we are to date or be together, I will never keep things away from you again. That is a promise. Will you please consider me?"

Mandy smiled as she squeezed Theo's hand and replied, "I dreamed of this Theo. I dreamed you would show up at my door seeking entry, but it never happened. I have finally somewhat come to terms with how we ended and here you are again. Because my feelings for you are still what they were, I agree to consider you. But just be aware that Merlin will have to rescue you if you hurt me again."

Theo was excited. "Thank you for considering me Mandy and will you also consider attending Hermione's party on my arm? Because I don't want you to feel I'm misleading you, I need for you to know that Jocelyn was invited to Hermione's party before it was known we had broken up. More than likely she will not attend, but if she does, I want you to know I had nothing to do with it."

"Thank you for telling me about Jocelyn as I would have been very disappointed to see her at the party after all we've discussed. As for us, I think we should start off slowly. If you are free, why don't you come by mine tomorrow evening for dinner."

Theo was chuffed that things had gone in his favor, but he didn't want to waste even one more night, so he asked, "Would it be an imposition if we made it dinner for tonight? I'll be happy to take you out if you don't feel like making a meal."

Mandy stood to leave and said, "Tonight is fine Theo and I don't mind making a meal. I'll see you at 7:00 then." She took two steps toward the house then turned around and came back to stand in front of Theo. "Before you enter my flat tonight, think it over Theo. Be sure I am the witch you want," then she kissed him and Theo kissed her back and the thing in both their lives which had been out of focus for over a year, clicked solidly back into place. When they broke apart, Mandy walked into the house without another word.

Theo was more than happy. He was being given a second chance with his first real love.

/*/

When Hermione landed at home, she found Draco in the den fast asleep with Dumbledore's book, _Gifts Of Lower Creatures _laying across his chest. She kissed him on his forehead and told him to get up and come to bed.

Draco checked his wonder wizard watch and found it was after 11:00 pm. Getting to his feet he remarked, "Late night then minx? I missed you and I'm glad you're finally home. Come here and give me a kiss."

Hermione took Draco by the hand telling him she had worked hard and wanted a shower and after that she would give him a kiss. Now that Hermione was home, Draco became sexually aroused and removed everything except his boxers. Reclining on the bed, Draco spread his legs and moved his hand down to his semi erect dick and began to rub himself. By the time Hermione came out of the shower, he was erect and nearing climax.

Hermione smiled as she quipped, "Started without me then?"

Draco held out his arms and hoarsely whispered, "Come give me what I need love."

Pulling off her night dress as she crossed the room, Hermione landed between Draco's legs and took his dick in her mouth and began moving her head up and down. Then positioning her arms on either side of Draco she began to suck on the head of his dick which brought him up off the bed murmuring for Hermione to make him cum. And it had taken her only two minutes until Draco let out a gasp and sprayed his liquid all over her stomach. While Draco experienced his climax, Hermione ran her hands along the creases of his thighs to help him get even more pleasure out of his orgasm. When the last bit of liquid leaked out of Draco's dick and he was lying there with a soft member, Hermione had cast a Tergeo and laid down beside him in anticipation of her turn. But she had relaxed Draco so much he had dropped right off to sleep and it was a sexually tense Hermione who finally fell asleep fifteen minutes later.

/**/

Draco woke Hermione very early Wednesday morning rubbing one hand across her breasts while the fingers of his other hand moved across her clit and his thoroughly resurrected dick pushed against her bum. Draco whispered his apologies for falling asleep leaving her unsatisfied. Turning to face her husband, Hermione whispered back that she had done too good of a job, but he could make up for it by getting busy now. In a split second, Draco had Hermione on her back as he used his knee to spread her legs. "Open up for me minx. The big boy is seeking entry." Hermione laughed as she grabbed onto Draco's back and spread herself to receive the big boy.

As they were laid there weak from orgasms, Draco told Hermione that Theo had owled to let him know he and Mandy had spoken and she agreed to give him another chance. Hermione remarked she was happy for both of them and hoped there wouldn't be any problems at the party.

Draco lifted himself up on one elbow as he replied, "I believe Theo has learned his lesson and will not let anything or anyone come between him and Mandy this go round. Jocelyn is done and might as well move on, but from what we know of her, I doubt she'll give up that easily. Keep your wand handy as you might have to hex a witch."

"We'll see love. On to something a little more interesting than Jocelyn Foster. The entire staff at _Perfected Cures _remained after hours working on the recipes from Severus' book and by 10:30 we had five products, including the two Neville already had ready, to be presented on Thursday. Neville and Luna will be presenting a Poison Reversal Potion which if taken within an hour of poisoning will reverse the effects of the poison with little to no side effects. They will also be presenting a Scofungulus Salve which when applied to the neck area of an infected witch or wizard will remove the contagiousness and allow the patient to be treated on a regular ward. We also mixed Professor Snape's recipes and have the base for a brain enhancer potion, skin repair lotion (which with tweaks could be a skin enhancing beauty lotion) and a dragon pox solution which could effectively change the effects, length and outcome of the disease."

"That's amazing answered Draco. Although I wasn't a strong supporter in the beginning, we were perfectly right to put our trust in Longbottom. He wants to be rich and from all that is going on, he will be more than rich within the next five years."

Hermione nodded. "I'm so happy for Neville. He has proven himself yet again. He, Luna and Edwin are also grooming a young, extremely bright wizard from Wales to step into Edwin's place when he leaves. Justin is a very personable young man who was top of all his classes at Hogwarts and came with high regards. Best of all, he is a half blood with ties to the muggle world which is exactly what was needed. The entire staff is impressed with him and I think you'll be impressed as well when you meet him on Thursday."

"I look forward to meeting him, Draco replied. Nice to know that Hogwarts is still turning out brilliant students much like ourselves."

Hermione pinched Draco on the arm and called him a git as she turned on her side to go back to sleep. Draco followed his wife's lead and wrapped himself around her before closing his eyes to go back to sleep as well.

Before falling asleep, Hermione mumbled, "If Neville will have me, I'd like to go on staff at _Perfected Cures _on a part time basis."

Draco drew Hermione closer as he said, "Sounds good as long as it won't keep you away from me for any great lengths of time minx."

/*/

While Hermione and Draco were settling back into sleep in Wiltshire, over in Devonshire Eva Frost was fuming. Her ex-husband Kyle had tracked her down and was nosing about in her business. In his owl, he had accused her of all kinds of things most of which were true. However, whether the accusations were right or wrong, Kyle had no right stepping in. After the divorce, he had vowed never to seek her out or speak to her again and that was fine because she didn't want him or his squib boy. The wizard she fancied was her superior John Nickles who had become her lover long before the divorce. Now it appeared the whiney sot was once again interfering in her life and she wouldn't stand for it. She had recently uncovered facts about certain events that transpired the previous year and thought she was onto something concerning John. If Kyle thought he could stop her, she would take measures to show him how wrong he was and just what would happen to those who crossed her.


	7. On Track

Anything related to Harry Potter and his universe belongs to JKR. Drama/Romance. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Remnants No More 6: **With A little Help From My Friends**

Hermione nodded. "I'm so happy for Neville. He has proven himself yet again. He, Luna and Edwin are also grooming a young, extremely bright wizard from Wales to step into Edwin's place when he leaves. Justin is a very personable young man who was top of all his classes at Hogwarts and came with high regards. Best of all, he is a half blood with ties to the muggle world which is exactly what was needed. The entire staff is impressed with him and I think you'll be impressed as well when you meet him on Thursday."

"I look forward to meeting him, Draco replied. Nice to know that Hogwarts is still turning out brilliant students much like ourselves."

Hermione pinched Draco on the arm and called him a git as she turned on her side to go back to sleep. Draco followed his wife's lead and wrapped himself around her before closing his eyes to go back to sleep as well.

Before falling asleep, Hermione mumbled, "If Neville will have me, I'd like to go on staff at _Perfected Cures _on a part time basis."

Draco drew Hermione closer as he said, "Sounds good as long as it won't keep you away from me for any great lengths of time minx."

/*/

While Hermione and Draco were settling back into sleep in Wiltshire, over in Devonshire Eva Frost was fuming. Her ex-husband Kyle had tracked her down and was nosing about in her business. In his owl, he had accused her of all kinds of things most of which were true. However, whether the accusations were right or wrong, Kyle had no right stepping in. After the divorce, he had vowed never to seek her out or speak to her again and that was fine because she didn't want him or his squib boy. The wizard she fancied was her superior John Nickles who had become her lover long before the divorce. Now it appeared the whiney sot was once again interfering in her life and she wouldn't stand for it. She had recently uncovered facts about certain events that transpired the previous year and thought she was onto something concerning John. If Kyle thought he could stop her, she would take measures to show him how wrong he was and just what would happen to those who crossed her.

Chapter 7: **On Track**

Draco and Hermione were still at the breakfast table when Harry came through calling "Good morning Malfoys. How are you? I thought I would stop by before heading in to the Ministry to see if there's any additional information on Eva Frost as well as tell you there's a big buzz at the Ministry about your party on Friday. Seems as though everyone who is anyone will be coming through your doors. It must be nice to be the King, eh Draco.

Draco smirked at Harry and drawled, "Why should things be any different now? I've always been the king."

Rising from her chair and giving Draco a quick kiss Hermione chided, "Harry, please don't get this git started so early in the morning. He's hard enough to live with as it is. How is Leanne doing with her volunteer work? I want to chat with her about what she's wearing for Friday night. Thanks for lending us Bitsy and Bigger for Friday night. They will be such a big help. I'll need them to come over tomorrow afternoon so Mimsy and Elder can show them what needs to be done. The house elves will need to begin certain preparations tomorrow in order to have everything just so for the party. I'm hoping to get two more house elves from Malfoy Manor to assist as well."

"There's no problem having extra elves. Mother is leaving for France today, so they won't be needed at the Manor. I'll see to it a bit later love."

Hermione excused herself to get ready for her visit to _Perfected Cures_, but on her way to the bedroom she noticed a delivery owl at the window. "Draco love, will you or Harry retrieve the delivery owl. The package looks heavy. I've got to get my purse and wand so I can be on my way. Thank you."

Draco retrieved the owl and opened the parcel to find a portrait of a younger Severus Snape looking back at him. Turning the portrait around to show Harry, Draco remarked, "My godfather was a handsome man when he was younger," to which Harry replied, "There's something wrong with those eyes Malfoy. You'll need to get them checked before you take your seat on the Wizengamot or you won't be able to see the criminals before you."

"I can see perfectly fine Potter. I didn't say Severus had the amazing Malfoy looks. I just said he was handsome, but what would you know about handsome when you have that face to deal with."

Harry laughed at Draco and made a remark under his breath after checking that Hermione wasn't in hearing distance. Draco raised his eyebrows and commented he hoped Hermione never heard him say anything like that. Harry had the decency to blush as he had just made an offhand remark about Draco and a witch other than Hermione.

Harry shrugged, "She never will."

By this time Hermione had come back into the room asking, "She never will what? If the she you are referring to is me, I have a name. Use it boys. What's going on?"

To change the subject from something which could put both him and Harry at the mercy of Hermione's wand, Draco showed Hermione the contents of the delivery parcel. "Take a look love. Minerva has sent us the portrait of Severus. Have we decided where it will hang?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief that Draco had turned Hermione's attention from the prior conversation because even though he was joking, Hermione wouldn't take kindly to any jokes about Draco and other witches.

"I spoke to Neville and he has agreed it would be beneficial to the company to have the portrait of Severus hung at Perfected Cures. It's just a question if it should be hung in the brewing area or the research area. I'm sure Neville will find a suitable place for it to hang and as I am on my way there this very minute, I'll just put it in my purse and take it with me. I've had an idea about another product which isn't directly related to potions and cures which I will be discussing with Edwin as well. I need to get going so I'll explain it all later." Throwing a kiss to both Draco and Harry, Hermione apparated out to Perfected Cures.

/*/

Harry and Draco discussed small matters and laughed over other matters until Draco brought up Eva Frost. "Things are fairly quiet. I'm hoping Eva Frost has decided to relocate to somewhere like Siberia never to be heard from again. However, if Bart can get us an appointment with her husband Kyle, I'd still like to sit down with him."

Harry nodded, "I'd like to sit in as well if that works for you. I would like to get a picture of Eva from her husband's standpoint and find out about Kyle as well."

"It's all down to what Kyle agrees to if he agrees to meet with us at all. I don't want him to think we're coming at him from all directions as that could be quite overwhelming for a muggle. I feel badly for him, but I respect that he raised a son entirely without help. I'm a husband and I know if Hermione wanted to walk out on me and our children for some tosspot, I'd probably end up in New Azkaban. There just isn't any way I'd sit still and let my wife go live with another man without taking measures. Just no way."

Getting up from his chair, Harry looked at his mate and cheeked, "I don't think there's a wizard in Britain who would dare look at Hermione in that light and not realize they'd have you to deal with if they made improper advances. Besides, you and Hermione aren't a good example because you're besotted with each other and I don't think anything could ever separate you."

Standing up beside Harry and clapping him on the back Draco agreed that he was besotted by the lovely Mrs. Malfoy and that wasn't about to change. Harry smiled at his mate as he waved on his way to the apparition area. "Time for me to get to work. They'll be wondering where I am. Call me on the mobile if anything comes through about Kyle or Eva. I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting. Cheers."

"Will do mate, stated Draco as he headed for his study. The time to report to the Wizengamot was almost upon him and Draco wanted to be sure he hadn't overlooked any bits of information a sitting member was required to know. To that end, Draco took time every day to look over the reports, manuals and prior findings a bit at a time. He was prepared to take his seat, but a little extra preparation never hurt.

Before Draco sat down to review, he sent a quick note to Edwin asking that he meet him in the office at 5:30 to discuss Abel Smith noting that it was a small point, but one which needed to be discussed. It rankled Draco that Edwin had chosen a wizard who might not be the right fit for Malfoy Partners, but he and Edwin would get it sorted.

Draco had only been reviewing his Wizengamot material for about half an hour when he received Edwin's acknowledgement. Satisfied the Abel Smith situation would be resolved one way or another later that afternoon, Draco immersed himself in the files in front of him.

/*/

Hermione went directly to Neville's office when she landed at Perfected Cures and found him inundated in parchment. "Good morning Hermione. I'm getting everything together for tomorrow's meeting as I'd like to have it all set up before I leave tonight."

"How can I help asked Hermione? Shall I start putting the packets together then? Oh, before I start with the packets, I want you to know Minerva has sent us Severus' portrait. Will you be hanging it in R&D or in the brewing area?"

Neville leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. "I don't know Hermione. If I had my way I'd like a portrait in both places so we could call on the professor at either stage, but I suppose since we only have the one portrait we should hang it in R&D. I'm pretty sure if this works, the professor will have no qualms in making it known when he wants to be moved to the brewing area. Professor Snape never was one to mince words."

With raised eyebrows, Hermione commented to Neville she never thought she'd see the day he'd have anything positive to say about Severus Snape. Neville had replied with a wide grin, "Neither did I Hermione. Neither did I."

After hanging the portrait in the R&D area, Hermione and Neville returned to his office to find Luna had put most of the packets put together and laid out one sample vial of each item to be presented to the group on Thursday as well.

"The brain enhancement potion turned out perfectly, sang Luna. Neville and I have an appointment with the healer in charge of his parents cases to discuss the possibility of using the brain enhancement potion (BEP) on them. Since there hasn't ever been a potion of this nature, we are hopeful that even if it only serves to increase their awareness, it will be worth it. Neville and I have discussed this at length. Haven't we love? And we have decided anything is better than nothing. Right love?"

Turning to Hermione, Neville picked up where Luna had left off. "Right Luna. We've set the meeting for after the potion is presented to the owner/investors in order not to violate our confidentiality clause. My grandmother has agreed to attend the meeting as well which means a lot to me. Even though I know this is a long shot Hermione, I'm chuffed to think that after all these years this may help my parents recognize me or even each other for that matter. I want to believe our potion will bring about some kind of change in my parents. Luna and I will keep everyone apprised of the results.

"That's wonderful Neville. I don't have any doubt the potion will have some effect on your parents as you have done some amazing things. We are all very proud of you and I hope everything turns out well for your parents. When speaking to your grandmother, please give her my regards. Also, I'm hoping you will allow me to work in your brewing department on a part-time basis as I want to keep my hand in and my skills up to par."

"That would be lovely Hermione, answered Neville. You may work in the brewing department or any other department you'd like because without you, none of this would have been possible in the first place. We welcome your assistance. Why don't you give me a schedule of the times you plan to be here so I can post it on the boards. I know there are a number of staff who would be thrilled to brew with you. Thanks Hermione."

Hermione clapped her hands together before hugging first Neville then Luna. Thank you both. I'll have that schedule to you by next week and I look forward to brewing with staff. Now, I have to go track down Edwin because I have something I want to run by him. Has he been in yet this morning?"

"I haven't seen him, but he should be here shortly remarked Luna. He mentioned he would be stopping by the firm before coming in today. As everything is all set for tomorrow's meeting, why don't we go have a bit of lunch. Neville's paying."

"I will be more than happy to buy lunch for two of the most beautiful witches in wizarding Britain. Grab an arm ladies and we will be on our way."

As Neville, Hermione and Luna were leaving the office, they ran into Edwin coming down the hall and Hermione asked if he'd have time to sit down with her to which he replied, "I can sit down with you now Hermione if you'd like. I'm only here for a short while today and I already have a meeting scheduled with Justin."

Hermione agreed she would forego lunch and meet with Edwin right then. She apologized to Luna and Neville telling them she would catch up with them later as she turned around to follow Edwin back into the office.

/*/

Hermione and Edwin spent a few minutes chatting about general things before getting down to business. "I'd like to run an idea by you Edwin. I have an idea for another product. It is light years away from potions, salves and poultices, but I need your opinion on its viability. I would have run it past Draco first, but he loves me and whether or not the idea is viable he would have stood behind me. On the other hand, you're a professional who will give me a frank and unbiased opinion."

Leaning forward in his chair, Edwin smiled at Hermione, "You forget. I work for your husband. What makes you think I won't say, that's a brilliant idea Hermione exactly as Draco would?"

Hermione sighed, You are one of the most straightforward wizards I have had the pleasure to meet and it doesn't matter who you work for, you'll always give your honest opinion."

"Thank you for saying that Hermione. Your sentiment means a great deal to me. Now what is it you want to discuss?"

"Thanks Edwin. During the war, Ron, Harry and I had to travel light, but we needed a great many things, so to that end I invented a bag with what I call an extendable charm. Sitting the bag on the desk, Hermione stood up and began loading anything she could find into the bag including every book Neville had lined up on his bookshelf. Then she handed the bag over to Edwin so he could examine it. Edwin took the bag expecting it to be heavy and unwieldy, but what he found was a bag which weighed the same as it had before Hermione filled it with at least twenty pounds of items.

"It's not that I doubt you Hermione and I know you wouldn't try to mislead me, but I have to see this entire thing through. Will you please remove everything you just placed in the bag."

So Hermione removed every item she had placed in the bag and when she had everything laid on the desk, Edwin stood there with his mouth hanging open in awe and when he finally got his bearings asked her to tell him everything.

And she had. She explained how she had taken a regular bag and performed a spell of her own making to accommodate the things she, Ron and Harry would need as they traveled about searching for horcruxes. When she finished, the only word Edwin could manage was brilliant.

Hermione let out a cheer and told Edwin she was glad he liked it because her idea was to have him draw up papers naming her as owner and inventor with all the common clauses regarding anyone using the idea would be subject to legal action, etc., etc., and after that, she wanted to set about mass marketing the item as a witch's bag or a wizard's moneybag.

Hermione fell into a chair out of breath while Edwin sat there beaming at her, "Minerva McGonagall should be extremely proud of you, Neville, Draco and Harry as Hogwarts turned out a brilliant crop of students for your year. Why don't you take a few more minutes to name your invention so parchment can be drawn up with the correct working name? I can have all the forms ready for your signature by this evening and they can be signed tomorrow before the meeting."

Hermione thought for a few minutes and then a few minutes more, but nothing had come to mind. She knew Edwin was too busy to wait for her to come up with a name so rather than have him wait, Hermione suggested that he draw up the forms on a proprietary item to be named at a later date. She then promised to work on a name and have something by the following day. This was agreeable to Edwin who said he would bring the paperwork to the investors meeting, but she should run the idea by Draco as soon as possible to get his thoughts.

"Thanks for your advice Edwin. I will speak to Draco as soon as I get home as I have every intention of asking him to help me name the product."

Edwin kissed Hermione on the cheek before she left the office then he sat down to wait for the next brilliant Hogwarts graduate, Justin Ayres. With his hands planted firmly on the desk, it occurred to Edwin it would be a chuffed Draco he'd be meeting with at 5:30. He hoped Draco would be chuffed enough to get past what he had to tell him about Abel as well.

/*/

Edwin had a few minutes before Justin was due and used the time to go over the young wizard's information. Justin had achieved Outstanding in every O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. he sat for with extra credit being given him in Herbology and Potions. Edwin thought Justin's overall brilliance was the reason Hermione had become fond of the young wizard and his brilliance in Herbology the reason Neville brought him into Perfected Cures at such a young age. Justin was being groomed as an upcoming medical researcher as well as the assistant who would take over when Edwin returned to Malfoy partners, LLC and things were going along swimmingly. Edwin found that working with the young, half blood wizard was a pleasure as he was personable, friendly, knowledgeable and tri-lingual in English, Italian and French as well. Edwin had been advised of certain happenings in Justin's life and marveled at how well adjusted the boy had turned out despite the difficulties he had gone through. Edwin had spoken briefly with Justin's father and found him to be very personable as well.

Although he looked forward to getting back to the firm, Edwin was thinking how much he would miss the freedom afforded him at Perfected Cures when Justin appeared at the door. "Good afternoon Edwin. What do you have in store for me today?"

As he stood to shake Justin's hand, Edwin laughed. "It may be more of what you have in store for me. Let's go next door and play with the big boys."

/*/

Eva Frost was unwell. Through her quest to find John Nickles, Eva Frost had just learned of the attacks on Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and the alleged kidnapping of Hermione Granger the prior year. Initially, it was just another piece of information she had come across while searching the back files of the Daily Prophet for some mention of John. However, the next article included a more detailed story of the attacks and mentioned that Hermione Granger disappeared and was thought to have been taken by persons unknown. Something tickled the back of Eva's mind. Something John had once let slip about Draco Malfoy, but try as she might, Eva couldn't get the thoughts to come together.

She needed John and she needed her medicine. John was the only healer who knew how to prepare her medicine and she had stretched her remaining supply as far as she could. Over the last year, Eva had searched high and low for John not only because she loved him, but also because she needed him to mix her potion in order to keep her supply filled. Truthfully, she didn't have any idea what her potion contained even though John had been prescribing it since shortly after she began working for him. When John was around, he kept her well stocked, but that was the problem, John wasn't around. Things hadn't been too bad for the first six months after he disappeared because she had a good supply, but now she was down to her last bottles and by necessity had reduced her dosage to ¼ of what John prescribed. Eva was pretty sure the reduced dosage was the reason she continued to have these visions or little snippets of things she didn't recognize popping into her mind. Along with the snippets, she felt confused and often ended up with a headache.

Eva had thoughts of going to a herbologist to have him sort the ingredients, but she remembered John had strongly cautioned her against mentioning her potion to anyone. He reasoned that the potion was made especially for her and should be kept private, and for all the years she had taken it, Eva hadn't ever told another soul.

Just then, another snippet crossed her mind. She could a blurry outline of a boy and a man. It was a brief flash of something she knew, but didn't know. Suddenly she remembered. She had a boy or at least she thought she did, but, but… Eva felt the beginnings of a headache so she got up to take her small portion of potion to get herself sorted. After taking the potion, Eva put her feet up, her head back and waited for the potion to do its work, but it did nothing. She got up to take another dose of her coveted medicine and this time the medicine made her feel a bit better. She had to find John as he was the only wizard who could set her right.

/*/

Hermione was pleased with herself. Who would ever have thought that something she invented as a tool during the war could be turned into an interesting product which could be disseminated to a mass market. Perhaps with a little tweaking she could adjust the size and depth of the bag. It wasn't wartime so there wouldn't be a need to carry around a library of books or weapons, but the bag could carry makeup, hair products and a change of clothes without any problem. Hermione thought she could have the bags made in primary and pastel colors. It was at this point she stopped herself and took a deep breath telling herself she needed to slow down as the bag might be a brilliant idea in theory, but have no appeal to a customer base. Hermione decided to speak to Draco before she got too excited and if he agreed, they could choose a name and move forward.

Hermione made one quick stop to pick up some lamb chops and fresh green beans for dinner and headed home. When she landed, Draco came out of the study to meet her and give her a hearty kiss. "Hello love. How was your day? I have an appointment at 5:30 which gives me more than enough time to help you shower if you so wish."

She wrapped her arms around Draco and remarked, "Really? You want to help me shower? It just so happens I'm already clean and I have no need for some prat to wash me up, but I do have something I want to talk to you about. Just let me give the lamb chops and green beans to Mimsy and we'll talk.

"Prat, am I Draco mumbled in a lowly voice. We'll see about that."

"Did you say something _prat_ asked Hermione? You have an appointment at 5:30 and what I need to speak with you about may take a bit of time, so you may wash me up later. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it drawled Draco. How could I not? I love you and want to wash you."

Hermione giggled as she grabbed her handsome husband by the hand and led him to the couch. Hermione got one word out before Draco cut across her to ask for a kiss. "May I have one small kiss before we start. You've been gone for hours and my lips need reviving."

Hermione simply pinched Draco on the arm and continued. "I spoke to Edwin this morning about an idea I have and I would like your opinion. Will your lips be able to hold out long enough for us to have a conversation or will I have to hex you still?"

"You wouldn't hex me. I'm your husband and you love me. It wouldn't look too good if it turned up in the Daily Prophet that you had hexed the youngest and most handsome member of the Wizengamot?"

"DRACO, Hermione shouted. Will you be still and listen."

With a wide grin Draco nodded his head. "Just trying to wind you up love. Go ahead. I'm listening."

When Hermione was sure she had Draco's attention, she laid her idea out for him and let him digest it.

When Draco realized this was about business, he sobered immediately. "That's a brilliant idea Hermione and I remember being truly amazed when you first showed me the bag last year. This does sound like the sort of thing which would interest certain people. My only suggestion would be to study your market before you move ahead. If it's only going to be twenty witches who will buy it, it won't be worth the effort. I think it's a right smart idea, but as I said, study your market first."

Hermione had been so excited she hadn't thought that far ahead. The bags weren't like the poultices which were a necessity. They were only an accessory which could easily be done without. She had been thinking too narrowly and needed to put her big brain to work on possible scenarios. If she were to design several different versions of the bag, it could appeal to a wider base. It could be used as a schoolbag as every student in the magical world needed a bag. The best part was that Hermione would never run out of customers because there would always be a next year of students. She could also design a version to carry potion ingredients and documents or anything else that needed to be carried. Thinking further along, Hermione realized she would have to first separate her idea into male and female categories and proceed from there.

When Hermione turned back to Draco, she had everything sorted and explained how her invention could become a money spinner. Draco listened to Hermione's explanation as he played with her hair and after Hermione stopped talking, Draco congratulated her on finding a way to market her product to more than one segment of the magical population.

"What shall we call it then?

"Call it The Extendable Bag, suggested Draco."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went into a five minute soliloquy about how wizards might be interested in something called The Extendable Bag, but in order to appeal to witches, the name should have a more female sounding name.

"Well maybe you could call it The Extendable Bag for Witches," sighed Draco fearing this conversation could go on all day.

"I think the bag designed for professional people should be called The Scholar Bag. The bag designed for students could be called The Scholar Bag for Students and would be made in a variety of colors which could even be used to support House colors. The bag for witches could be called The Space Bag and made for day, evening and elegant occasions and in a select variety of the colors. I'm thinking that the bag for witches would have to have a variety of designs as well as different enhancements (buttons, stripes and beads) as not many witches want everyone carrying the same bag as herself."

Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips. "I do not want to stop your creative process, but here's another suggestion. First, I want you to slow down. Your Scholar Bag and Scholar Bag for Students sound viable at this point, but The Space Bag, which I don't think is a very appealing name, should be put aside for a bit. I assume your reason for wanting to speak to Edwin this morning was about claiming ownership of the invention. Well done. You own the rights, so take your time and do it right. We can call in a professional to help you design the Scholar Bag and The Scholar Bag for Students, but the other should be put off to the side until you study it in more depth."

Hermione bristled for a couple of seconds before realizing Draco was only looking out for her best interests and wasn't trying to undermine her ideas. Reaching over to pull her husband closer, Hermione whispered in his ear, "Thank you love. I agree with all you have said. Neville has one unoccupied, detached building on the Perfected Cures property which was too small for his needs. Perhaps he would allow me to lease the building from which I can work on my project when I'm not helping out at Perfected Cures."

"Slow down Hermione because it's beginning to sound as though I'll only see you in between Perfected Cures and your bag project. That's not something I would want to happen. You're my wife and I like seeing you as much as possible."

Snuggling up against Draco, Hermione assured him it wouldn't come to that as she looked forward to being washed down by a handsome wizard every now and again.

Draco smirked against Hermione's lips telling her he would stand solidly behind the project unless she began spending too much time away from him. If that happened, he would take measures and Scholar Bags be damned.

Hermione pinched him on the arm while reminding him he had a 5:30 meeting with Edwin and was going on 5:00.

After one last kiss, Draco rose from the couch to go prepare for his meeting and called back over his shoulder, "Don't think you'll be hiring any single wizards for your project. Married wizards or witches only or that project will be finished before it gets started."

I have one jealous wizard thought Hermione. As if she'd ever find anyone she loved more than him.

Out loud Hermione shouted, "I'll hire whomever I like Malfoy.

And suddenly Hermione didn't hear the shower running and found herself staring into the wide, gray eyes of her husband. "I don't see you taking this project forward. In fact, I see this entire Scholar Bag thing being sent to the States for completion Granger.

Giggling like a fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione shrieked that Draco should get back to the shower because he was dripping water all over her.

As he padded back to the shower, Draco huffed, "If you really want something to keep you busy, let's have a baby and you will have a single wizard around you as much as you like and for as long as you like. I'll allow that."

Shaking her head at the wizard who was her husband, Hermione went to the study to send Leanne an owl and begin the preliminary work on her Scholar Bag project. As she moved about the study, Hermione sang a little made up song. "_No little stranger for Granger. No baby boy for Malfoy_."

Still giggling, Hermione pulled parchment in front of her and began work on her outline.


	8. Good Situation Bad Situation

Anything related to Harry Potter and his universe belongs to JKR. Drama/Romance. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Remnants No More 7: **On Track**

After one last kiss, Draco rose from the couch to go prepare for his meeting and called back over his shoulder, "Don't think you'll be hiring any single wizards for your project. Married wizards or witches only or that project will be finished before it gets started."

I have one jealous wizard thought Hermione. As if she'd ever find anyone she loved more than him.

Out loud Hermione shouted, "I'll hire whomever I like Malfoy."

And suddenly Hermione didn't hear the shower running and found herself staring into the wide, gray eyes of her husband. "I don't see you taking this project forward. In fact, I see this entire Scholar Bag thing being sent to the States for completion Granger.

Giggling like a fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione shrieked that Draco should get back to the shower because he was dripping water all over her.

As he padded back to the shower, Draco huffed, "If you really want something to keep you busy, let's have a baby and you will have a single wizard around you as much as you like and for as long as you like. I'll allow that."

Shaking her head at the wizard who was her husband, Hermione went to the study to send Leanne an owl and begin the preliminary work on her Scholar Bag project. As she moved about the study, Hermione sang a little made up song. "_No little stranger for Granger. No baby boy for Malfoy_."

Still giggling, Hermione pulled parchment in front of her and began work on her outline.

Chapter 8: **Good Situation Bad Situation**

Draco left the house at 5:15 to make his meeting with Edwin and of course Edwin was waiting for him in the conference room with tea and muffins set out.

They shook hands and Draco got right down to business. "If you have a few minutes after this meeting, I'd like to speak to you about Hermione's Bag Project which is a good idea, but I don't want her to go off half cocked and end up disappointed. Now to business. I had the opportunity to stop in the office for a bit and had dealings with Abel Smith. I don't like to make snap judgments Edwin, but I do not care for the bloke in the least and I'm here today to find out why a brilliant wizard such as yourself would hire a git like Abel."

Sighing deeply, Edwin poured tea for Draco and himself. This was going to get sticky and he knew his superior well. Draco would not be amused. Edwin set a cup of tea in front of Draco and returned to his seat.

"Thank you for the tea Edwin, but I'd like an answer and the one thing I do not care to hear is that he's your cousin, nephew, brother or any other relative and you're giving him his start. If that is the answer, save it, because both you and he will be looking for positions."

Edwin looked at his mentor in surprise. He knew Draco had questions about Abel, but he hadn't realized just how displeased he really was. "I took Abel on at the request of Virgil. He is the son of Virgil's sister and had been having a spot of bother finding a suitable position."

"This is unbecoming coming from you Virgil. I trusted you to make decisions for my company. If I wanted Virgil making decisions for me, I would have left him in charge. I'm disappointed in you Edwin. I would have understood if you'd made Abel a runner or a laborer, but you chose to make him your second which makes him my Second. I can't have this. Get me Virgil please."

On the way to Virgil's office Edwin was growling to himself. "Fucking git has all but lost me my job and he'll get to remain with the company because he's a partner." Edwin knew from the start Draco would not be pleased with Abel, but had hoped to train the lad up before any problems arose. Unfortunately, it hadn't turned out that way owing to Draco stopping in and dealing with Abel. It was all down to Virgil. Almost from the minute Draco promoted Edwin to the Heads position, Virgil had been at his ear about giving his nephew the open position. Now he was in the shite because that lard arse Virgil had insisted his nephew be given a 'decent' position in the firm and he had acquiesed. Edwin was extremely distressed and would gladly put his foot in Virgil's plump arse if he thought it would save his job.

Without any greeting or salutation, Edwin entered Virgil's office. "Would you please meet me in the Heads conference room at once," and then turned around heading back to the conference room himself. As laid back as Edwin was, this thing had put him out of sorts and he mumbled all the way back to the conference room.

Back in the room, Edwin remarked, "Virgil is on his way and if he can pull his fat fucking head out of his fat fucking arse, he should arrive momentarily. I didn't mention you were here Draco. I wanted it to be a surprise."

To Edwin's surprise, Draco smiled.

"My apologies Draco. I usually save that type of language for…never, but this situation has me quite upset."

"As it has me Edwin. As it has me. This is a company I founded and put my name on. I will not allow anyone and I mean anyone to undo the work I've done."

The room remained silent for the next fifteen minutes while they waited for Virgil to make an appearance. After twenty minutes had gone by, Draco got out of his chair and strode down the hall going in search of the elusive Virgil. Edwin sat quietly hoping Draco was beginning to get the gist of what he had to go through working with the bloody, smug Virgil. Virgil was a reason Edwin liked being at Perfected Cures so bloody much. All kind of thoughts were going through Edwin's head as Draco returned to the conference room followed not only by Virgil, but Reginald, Will and Donald as well. Pulling himself erect in his chair, Edwin thought to himself, this will not be pretty.

Once everyone had filed in and taken a seat, Draco left once more. This time to advise Abel he had control of the entire floor for the next half hour if he could handle it for that long. Draco was in a mood and he made no attempt to control the tone and timbre of his voice while speaking to Abel and each wizard in the conference room had shuffled a bit in his seat.

Draco reentered the conference room and brought his mood with him. "I've been sitting here waiting almost thirty minutes for you Virgil. Is it that you think your time is more valuable than mine? If you are asked to come to the conference room, it means within the same day you are asked. Are your clients asked to wait that long? I was here on one matter, but it seems there are other matters which should be addressed as well. I built this company and lent my name to it because I knew I had done my very best and had the best people working for me. I no longer think that way. My company appears to be on its way to becoming a mediocre company with mediocre employees. That stops today. Today will be day one of my quest to return Malfoy Partners LLC to where it should be. Step one. Have I ever hired anyone on the basis of who their relatives are? Have I ever hired anyone who isn't qualified for the job?"

By this time, three out of four wizards in the room had glanced in Virgil's direction who had begun to openly perspire.

"It appears there are some who have taken my absence as a license to perform in a slovenly manner and I won't stand still for it," Raising his voice Draco continued, "It's over. As busy as I will be come Monday next, I will still make it my business to see to this company. From today, no one will be hired unless signed off by me and no one Virgil will fob a relative onto Malfoy Partners. As of today, Abel Smith is no longer an employee. Edwin will get him paid to date and then Abel is out. You have thirty days Virgil. You have my authorization to leave before the thirty days is up, but at the end of thirty days, you are no longer a partner here. I do not need employees who put themselves before my company. Edwin is scheduled to return the first part of August and until he is back, the partners will handle their clients from the initial meeting on. By the time Edwin is back, he will have a competent Second as well as a person to assist him and his second and will once again assist you with your caseloads. I expect we will be back on track before the first of September. Any questions?"

"We will all be glad when Edwin is back permanently. Everything runs much more smoothly when he is here" offered Donald with Reginald and Will nodding their heads in agreement.

"That's all gentlemen. Virgil and Edwin please stay behind."

After the others left the room, Virgil started speaking. "Draco. I've known you a long time. I knew your father and have always done right by this company. I don't think we should let one misstep cause problems between us."

Draco used his wand to close the door before answering. "Are you calling on my dead father to save you? That won't happen. Lucius Malfoy doesn't have anything to do with this company or this situation. You put yourself in this position, no one else. You've heard my decision and suffice it to say, you won't be throwing your weight around in my company again. You may leave."

When they were alone, Edwin addressed Draco. "It seems I've lucked out. I still have my position then."

"It wasn't luck Edwin snapped Draco. I hired you. You're not going anywhere. You are Head Administrator and I expect from now on you'll address these type of things with me before it comes to this. No one has authority over you except me and you do not have to make less than desirable decisions to stay in anyone's good graces. You will interview for a Second and an assistant of your choosing and I will meet with them before they are hired. Nothing like this can happen again Edwin and even when I'm sitting on the Wizengamot, I will make time for this company. We've been at this for a good bit of time so let's get to Hermione and her Scholar's Bag project."

"Scholar's Bag. Brilliant name, remarked Edwin. I have an idea about that Draco. We have picked up a mate of yours as a client who is in the manufacturing business. He is a Level One client and has a large company in Southeast Asia. I think he and his company can help Hermione make her product if she doesn't care to do it herself. You may remember Greg Goyle. If you and Hermione have decided to move forward with this, perhaps Greg would be the way to go."

Draco grinned, "There's the wizard I hired. Of course I remember Greg. He's a brother Slytherin after all. The last I heard he was building a company in Thailand."

Well Greg is back in London and has set up a smaller branch of his manufacturing company and is looking for customers as well as products. I'll set up a meeting with him after which you and Hermione may want to meet with him to sort things out.

"That's fine. I'll go over everything with Hermione. She had the idea to lease out a portion of Neville's place and hire some staff. Personally, I like your idea better. Well done Edwin. I shall see you tomorrow. Get those positions posted."

Edwin was chuffed. He still had a position and more importantly he still had Draco's trust. As he wrote out the listings for the two open positions he mumbled, "Tell _that_ to your sister, Virgil."

/*/

Harry had received information from Michael and Anthony that Eva Frost was living in Devonshire. Harry made a note and went back to what he was doing. Eva hadn't made any more moves towards Hermione, so for the time being the address would remain in his files. There hadn't been any news about Kyle Ayres so that was on the back burner as well.

Even though it was already late afternoon, Harry prepared himself for a trip to Ireland to investigate another case of dark spells being cast. Usually these calls turned out to be rubbish and nothing more than a neighbor with an overactive imagination or… Harry didn't get to finish his thought as Randy rushed into his office informing him of an explosion in Devonshire which looked like dark magic gone wrong.

Harry grabbed his wand and followed Randy to the lifts where they met up with Michael, Anthony, Justin and Ernie. As they rode down in the lift, Randy gave everyone the coordinates and they all apparated to Devonshire as soon as they reached the lower level apparition point.

Michael looked at Harry as they landed. "Isn't this…..?"

Moving quickly inside Harry remarked, "Right in one. It would seem this is the address of Eva Frost."

The house had almost an entire side gone and the Aurors and MLE had to search through three rooms before they found Eva standing in the middle of the room arms held out in front of her silently screaming. Her mouth was open, but she wasn't making a sound. Eva Frost was a mess. The skin on her arms and chest looked as though it was melting. Randy had immediately cast the Immobulus freezing spell over her to contain the damage as well as reduce the pain. As soon as the freezing spell was cast, Harry started barking out orders, "Randy, get her to St Mungos. Justin, please accompany them. The rest of us will investigate this bloody mess and follow you there. Do not let that witch out of your sight as we don't know exactly what went on here."

"Fan out boys and I'm sure there's no need for me to tell you to be careful. This even smells like dark magic. Michael…"

"I know Harry. We will be extra careful," answered Michael who was thinking back to the previous year when he had been attacked with dark magic. He didn't want to go through that shite again. They were all thinking about the previous year and no one wanted to see anything like that again.

On a signal from Harry they all went off in different directions to search for the cause of this explosion. Ernie had been the first to call out the Freezing Charm as he began backing out of a room which appeared to be a lab set up. "There's some purple shite brewing in here. Don't come in. I'm coming out. I've frozen the brew, but that doesn't mean whatever ingredients she was using are safe or stable. Before going back into that room or investigating any further, I suggest we cast Protego Totalum to be safe. Just what the hell was this witch up to?"

"Protego Totalum," called out Harry.

"Protego Totalum," yelled Michael, Anthony and Ernie.

Before they moved away, Harry cautioned, "Pay attention to every detail and where possible take samples because I have a feeling this case will be going directly to the DOM. As a matter of fact Michael, send an Auror to Auror message to Randy. Tell him to get everything he can from Eva Frost because if this does go to DOM, her memory may be wiped or she may disappear along with her house."

Michael went outside to send the message while the rest began to search in earnest.

/*/

Back at St Mungos, Randy remained as close to Eva as was allowed. He was recording every bit of mumbling and muttering which came out of the witch's mouth. It would seem she had access to some restricted ingredients and some ingredients that had been outright banned by the Ministry. Randy was still monitoring Eva when his coin warmed up. Get all info. DN lv EF alone. Impt/DOM and Randy replied, BH (being handled) and went right back to monitoring Eva.

Justin who had been out speaking with the healers came back to inform Randy they were coming in to put Eva in stasis so she could heal. In addition, there was a mitigating factor which the healers wouldn't discuss with anyone but Harry. Randy sent a message to Harry to get to St Mungos as quickly as possible and Harry had arrived almost before his OMW (on my way) reached Randy.

When Harry reached St Mungos, the healers asked to speak privately and escorted him to an empty office, but before Harry walked into the room, an Unspeakable named Bill Elliott beckoned him. Harry excused himself and went over to converse with Elliott.

The long and short of it was the situation was not DOM related. "Thanks for the call Potter, but this is your case. The witch should be locked up for the use of Dark Magic, but other than that, there isn't any mystery at all. It's a wonder she didn't blow her bloody head off. If anything does come up you think we should know about send me a message. See you later."

Harry headed back to the healer and closed the door behind him. The healer wasted no time. "Thank you for coming so quickly Mr. Potter. This witch is not showing any next of kin so I am able to discuss her case with authorities. She will survive, but in addition to injuries suffered in the blast, Miss Frost has sustained a bit of brain manipulation due to long term ingestion of some unknown potion. I'm speaking privately because it seems she was receiving her doses from the healer who has gone missing and this appears to be very dark magic. It would also appear because the healer has run off, Miss Frost hasn't been able to get her medicine and this is more than likely what drove her to try and mix the potion herself. I have my opinion on this, but I will hold off putting it into the file until The Auror Department can get things sorted. We are using products from the company Perfected Cures on her injuries and they have already began to heal her arms and chest. Miss Frost will also be one of the first patients to make use of certain sample products which affect brain problems we will be receiving from Perfected Cures tomorrow afternoon. I believe Miss Frost may have been admitted at St Mungos at a very opportune time and I have great expectations for her complete recovery."

"The Auror Department will follow up, answered Harry. We have a situation which needs exploring. I'll have to ask you to keep Miss Frost properly guarded at all times until I find out what is going on. Please put her on a locked ward with no visitors unless authorized by me. Miss Frost has an ex-husband and a son and if they are agreeable to coming here, I will authorize their visit. Thank you so much for the information healer. If I deem it necessary, I will have Aurors stationed outside of her ward, but I will advise you in advance."

By the time Harry came back out into the corridor, Michael, Anthony, and Ernie had made it back. Elliott had sent a safety containment team to Eva's house and promised everything they collected would be sent to Harry's office. Harry told everyone to write up their reports, leave them on his desk and take a shower. He did not have to tell them that this was an _eyes only _case because they were professionals and the majority were his boys.

Harry went back to the Ministry so he could check what the safety confinement team had left in his office, but he also wanted to advise Draco of what was going on so they could notify Kyle and Justin that Eva was in St Mungos. He tried Draco several times without getting through so he began sorting through the remnants and sent him an owl muttering about lousy muggle contraptions. Harry was still sorting when he looked up to find Michael, Anthony and Justin at his door. "What's up boys? Come to make sure I'm really working?"

"We came to help you sort things out boss, answered Randy. How can we help?"

"Just help me sort this shite into reasonable order. If possible, I want the ingredients of that potion." They hadn't been sorting for more than ten minutes when a messenger came to the door with an owl response from Draco Malfoy. Harry read the message and stepped outside the office to call Draco on the mobile.

/*/

Draco was sitting in the office he used to call his own but now belonged to Edwin. He was still pissed off over having to let Virgil go. Virgil had been with him from the beginning and Draco had trusted him with his company, but the bleeding fuck had taken advantage. In Draco's absence he had thrown his weight around and been caught. It was too fucking bad because now at his age he would have to be casting about for a new position. Draco huffed. Then he wanted to bring my long dead father into the shite. Lucius did not have anything to do with anything. It all boiled down to, do your job and keep Draco (and Edwin) happy which Virgil hadn't done. Draco tried to relax. After all, it had all been settled and everything was back on track. He had just let out a huge breath when a P to P owl landed on the desk. What now he thought? I've had enough bullshite for one day. However, after reading the message, Draco called out to Edwin that they would talk tomorrow after the meeting, but he had to leave on the minute as he was needed at the Ministry.

Draco arrived in Harry's office within ten minutes of leaving Malfoy Partners. Nodding to the Aurors in Harry's office, Draco asked Harry the nature of his emergency, but before speaking to Draco, Harry thanked his team and asked them to clear up and go home for the evening.

"There was an incident tonight Draco."

Draco waited for Harry to go one.

"It seem that Eva Frost tried to brew up some dark magic potion and blew herself up in the process. She is in St Mungos under lock and key as we speak. That's the easy part. I called you here to inform you of other matters. Do you want a tea or something?"

"Just get on with this Potter because if this has anything to do with Hermione, I don't want to be here, I want to be with Hermione. The cow blew herself up. Good."

"Relax Draco. As far as we know, this doesn't have anything to do with Hermione. This witch was suffering and just barely in her right mind and everything is basically settled. I called you here because I would like to call her ex-husband and son in to see her, but I want your opinion. What do you think"

"I think it should be left up to Kyle and Justin. Explain the situation and then let them make the decision whether to see her or not. Personally, the bitch would suffer and die if it was left up to me."

Harry held up his hand. "I know what you feel Draco, but there are extenuating circumstances. It may come down to the fact that Nickles was dosing Eva from the beginning. She could possibly have been under the influence from the day she started working with Nickles. He evidently saw a witch he wanted beside him and used dark magic to turn Eva from her husband and son. I want to let Kyle and Justin know and leave it up to them whether they want to see Eva or not. Although it is early in the investigation, I want them to know that their wife and mother probably didn't leave them of her own volition. What do you think?"

"If that is what it's about, then I'm in agreement. Tell them and let them make their own decision. Have you figured out just what potion she was trying to make? Maybe I can be of some help."

Harry glanced at his mate. "I was hoping you would say that as this is right up your alley and why I wanted to keep it as quiet as possible. No on needs to be reminded of the past. If he is willing, I would like Theo to lend his expertise as well which would allow you to stay in the background. I caution you to be careful because we don't want any shite blowing back on you. There is one thing you will be glad to hear. The healers at St Mungos are treating Eva's injuries with poultices from Perfected Cures and will be treating her with Neville's newest discoveries as soon as they are released tomorrow afternoon."

"I am surrounded by nothing but brilliant mates, quipped Draco. How did I get this lucky?"

"You fell in love and married one of us and we all came along with the wife," drawled Harry causing Draco to laugh out loud.

"That I did Potter. That I did. Justin will be in attendance at the investors meeting and you have my vote to pull him aside to speak privately and ask him to have his father come speak with us. That's settled. I am now going home to my wife as I've had a trying day. We can address this with Theo tomorrow as well. Goodnight Potter. Wrap everything up and go home to Leanne. This can wait until tomorrow."

/*/

At Perfected Cures, Neville and Luna were getting ready to leave for the night and had just finished setting up the conference room for the meeting. The only things not laid out were the samples which would be put out just before the meeting. Both Luna and Neville were chuffed as they felt several good things were emerging from the latest batch of products. They would not only get to test the products, but could possibly help Neville's parents as well. In addition, they'd had an emergency owl from St Mungos asking for permission to use one of the brain potions on a new patient. Neville was thrilled to have another subject on which they could use their product because he was sure it would work just not to what effect and what extent. Neville thought he and his staff had it sorted, but only time and application of the product would show the truth. As Neville locked the conference room and he and Luna walked out to apparate home, he was thinking that tomorrow was going to be a big day in more ways than one.

/*/

Draco walked into the house and looked around. "Where are you minx?" He wanted to run the Greg Goyle thing past Hermione and get her opinion as well as explain what had gone on with Eva Frost. Regarding Greg, Draco figured Hermione would want to run her own show, but he still wanted to present another option especially if the one option kept her away from the brilliant young upstarts who were infatuated with the Golden Girl. He had made his life choice and didn't want any bloke sneaking in trying to turn Hermione away from him.

Hermione heard Draco arrive and called out, "I'm in the back garden patio. It's beautiful out here. Come on out and I'll have Elder or Mimsy serve dinner out here."

"On my way love. I have some information about your Scholar Bags which I would like to discuss with you. Have you spoken to Harry? Eva Frost has popped up as well."

She called for Mimsy who quickly appeared in front of her. "Mimsy, please set up dinner out here in the back patio. Thank you," and to Draco she questioned, "Eva Frost? What is she up to now? I had hoped we'd heard the last from her sorry arse."

"Well it would seem Nickles had her under some kind of magical potion all this time and since he's been gone she hasn't been able to get the medicine which is the worse for her. The potion is purported to be some kind of mind altering potion which kept her bound to arsehole Nickles. She obviously was at wits end and tried to make the brew herself which didn't turn out well as she just about blew herself and her home up. She's being treated at St Mungos as we speak. Harry informed me she's being treated with products from Perfected Cures and she's coming along, but he doesn't trust that she won't try to brew the potion again so he has her in a locked ward."

Hermione found it incredulous that John Nickles had caused yet another problem. "That bloody wanker Nickles was an absolute piece of shite who deserved exactly what he got and I find it absolutely revolting that he got away with things like this for so long. Your lovely Aunt Bellatrix evidently taught her lovers quite a bit. I hope there aren't more of these vicious little demons running around out there."

"We haven't had this kind of conversation in a while. I know what my aunt was Hermione, chided Draco. There's no need to rehash that. Harry has this under control and we'll deal with other things if they come up. I don't want to cause a rift between us so let's move on to what I learned from Edwin."

Hermione walked over to hug Draco. "Calm down love. Why would there be a rift when I was only speaking the truth? We've been through some serious shite together so don't go all sensitive on me now. But to keep a smile on that handsome face, I'll listen to your plan for my bags."

However, before they got onto the topic, Mimsy and Elder appeared with dinner so Hermione and Draco decided to discuss the Scholar Bags as they ate. Hermione was a little skeptical that Gregory Goyle would want anything to do with her or her project, but kept an open mind as Draco explained.

"So what do you think minx? Would you want Greg to give it a go or would you rather do it yourself? It's entirely up to you."

"Gregory Goyle left Britain not long after the war, didn't he? He may not be all that chuffed to work with me. Let's let Edwin talk to Gregory and see what shakes out, but I would be comfortable with a manufacturer making my bags if he makes them exactly to my specifications."

"Alright love. We'll wait and see what transpires between Edwin and Greg, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. All that enemy shite is in the past and if it isn't, Greg can kiss our Malfoy arses."

Hermione grinned. "We have discussed everything there is to be discussed and are faced with some free time. I think I need my husband to wash me up now."

A huge smile spread over Draco face as he moved to stand in front of Hermione lifting her out of the chair and at the same time nuzzling her neck. "So you need a wash up eh? Well I'm just the wizard to do it and I'm going to do it with my tongue."

The heat began to form between Hermione's legs as Draco continued to whisper what he was going to do and she began rubbing herself against his quickly forming erection. As they moved their hands over each other, Draco began to undress Hermione. Groaning, he told her if they didn't get to the bedroom he would take her right there on the back patio. All Hermione had done was groan so Draco moved them to the gazebo where he enlarged the divan and finished undressing her and then himself. Hermione continued to moan for Draco which aroused him even more and with a few quick moves, he had his mouth between her legs sucking at her clit. Hermione, who was totally aroused pulled Draco up telling him that he could wash her later, but right now she wanted to feel him inside her. Dropping liquid from his penis as he moved himself over Hermione, Draco plunged into her and as he did so, she let out her familiar sex scream and rose up to meet her wizard.

As he pushed and thrust, Draco closed his eyes calling out, "Oh my minx. I love being inside you. Give me your love. Give me all your love."

Hermione grabbed onto Draco, threw her legs around his back, her arms around his shoulders and moaned, "Draco, Draco, Draco as she nipped at his neck. In mid push, Draco changed his motion to slow and seductive and when they reached climax it was so intense they had both shouted out words of sexual gratification. Lying beside each other on the divan, they spoke more words of love to each other while Hermione kissed Draco's chest and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you more than you can imagine Hermione. Should I tell you again how thankful I am for out of town Quidditch matches and newly opened clubs?"

Hermione teased, "You've told the whole of wizarding Britain of which I am a member, so I believe I remember every detail. I will say that I am very grateful for the very same things and after that lovely workout, I do need a shower."

"No shower for you just yet as it is my plan to dirty you up again, Draco cheeked as he picked Hermione up and carried her to their bedroom. "I haven't had enough of you love, but then I never will."

Hermione looked forward to more lovemaking and thought she just might have to put off having a shower until the next day.


	9. Remnants Keep Appearing

Anything related to Harry Potter and his universe belongs to JKR. Drama/Romance. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Remnants No More 8: **Good Situation Bad Situation**

As he pushed and thrust, Draco closed his eyes calling out, "Oh my minx. I love being inside you. Give me your love. Give me all your love."

Hermione grabbed onto Draco, threw her legs around his back, her arms around his shoulders and moaned, "Draco, Draco, Draco as she nipped at his neck. In mid push, Draco changed his motion to slow and seductive and when they reached climax it was so intense they had both shouted out words of sexual gratification. Lying beside each other on the divan, they spoke more words of love to each other while Hermione kissed Draco's chest and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you more than you can imagine Hermione. Should I tell you again how thankful I am for out of town Quidditch matches and newly opened clubs?"

Hermione teased, "You've told the whole of wizarding Britain of which I am a member, so I believe I remember every detail. I will say that I am very grateful for the very same things and after that lovely workout, I do need a shower."

"No shower for you just yet as it is my plan to dirty you up again, Draco cheeked as he picked Hermione up and carried her to their bedroom. "I haven't had enough of you love, but then I never will."

Hermione looked forward to more lovemaking and thought she just might have to put off having a shower until the next day.

Chapter 9: **Remnants Keep Appearing**

**/**/**

Thursday dawned bright and clear which both Hermione and Draco took as a good sign. It would be a full day for them both as they had the Investors Meeting later and additional meetings throughout the day.

Hermione had set a short meeting with Mandy, Dean and Lisa this morning and after that she planned to go to Perfected Cures to speak with Severus' portrait. Since Draco explained what was going on with Eva, Hermione had got it into her head that Severus would be the wizard to shed some light on what might or might not be possible with a dark potion. With all she, Draco, Michael and Harry had gone through the previous year, Hermione had no doubt Nickles could have cursed Eva with some piece of Voldemort dark magic which caused her to leave her husband and son. The entire Eva situation was turning out to be more sad than frightening as it was believed Eva left her family simply because she couldn't live with a child who was a squib which is far from the truth. For the moment, Hermione was feeling just a little sorry for the witch who had stepped in it through no fault of her own.

Hermione didn't want to interfere with an ongoing Auror investigation, but she needed a little inside information from Harry. Hermione wanted to be prepared when she stepped in front of Severus Snape even if he was only a portrait.

/*/

Draco was a bit slow that morning and had still been in the shower when the group from Formalities arrived, so Hermione had her short meeting and was gathering her things when Draco stepped into the kitchen to kiss her good morning. "I'm sorry I overslept love. Someone was so good to her husband that she put him into a deep sleep. Next time she might want to be a little more gentle."

Hermione slapped Draco across the arm and then kissed him on the lips. "You're just a lay about. Don't try to blame it on me. I've met with Mandy and they have everything set for tomorrow. The party should come off well. Bitsy and Bigger will be here a bit later to help Mimsy and Elder get the rooms in order. Have you decided what you will wear or will you need me to pick something up?"

"I'm all set. Thank you. I plan on wearing a set of dress robes to greet our guests, but have every intention of changing into a muggle suit later on. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Perfectly acceptable. I have the same intentions. Give me another kiss because I want to be on my way. Ring me when Edwin gets back to you. By the way, will Goyle be attending our party? I would like to speak with him just to feel him out so to speak."

Draco hugged Hermione and kissed her back. "I'll see to everything and make sure Greg is extended an invitation to our party. You are not to worry about anything. I am a sitting member of the Wizengamot. Nothing is out of my reach. Will I see you before the meeting?"

"I'm going to see Severus so I will be at Perfected Cures for most of the day and will catch up with you at the meeting. Don't forget to speak to Harry. I had every intention of speaking to him, but I'll stay out of the way to concentrate on Severus so I'll have a complete answer by this afternoon. Justin will be at the meeting as well as the party, so I'll be pleased if the family matters are settled before tomorrow evening because I want him to enjoy himself. If it will make Justin more comfortable, I'd like to invite his father as well."

"Understood love. Have a good day."

/*/

Around 11:00, Theo sent Draco an owl advising he would be stopping by the house by noon. Draco sighed. Theo was his mate, but he didn't want to get tied up in his romantic drama. Draco thought Theo should make himself known to Mandy and get going with her. All this dancing around the facts was annoying. However, he was going to be home so he would listen to what his mate had to say. It couldn't hurt and as he and Hermione were responsible for Theo meeting up with Mandy again, it was the least he could do. After sending off a quick message to Theo, he called Harry.

Harry had been in his office since 6:00 am sorting everything out. He had an owl out to both Justin and Kyle Ayres asking that they contact him as soon as they could and was still poring over documents related to the Eva Frost case when Draco rang his mobile.

"Good morning mate. How's everything? I know it's early, but I'm wondering if you've heard from either of the Ayres. It would be nice if all this could be tidied up before the party tomorrow. Hermione is concerned about Justin and doesn't want him all upset. I don't know what to say about Hermione taking Justin under her wing. I've already told her if she wants someone to cuddle, we could have a baby."

Harry burst out laughing asking Draco if he had really said that to Hermione and Draco was completely serious as he replied, "I most certainly did. There's too many wankers trying to get her attention. She should be at home nursing the next generation of Malfoys."

For several seconds, Harry was laughing so hard he couldn't speak. When he finally caught his breath, he asked what Hermione's answer had been and Draco admitted his wife hadn't been all that chuffed with his idea.

With all the laughter out of his system, Harry got himself under control and had only mumbled, "I'll bet she wasn't"

Draco huffed that Hermione was his wife and she should not have all those young wizards flitting about her. Harry chuckled as he thought Draco might have married Hermione, but he didn't know her all that well if he thought she would give up on any of her dreams at this point in time to have a child.

Draco abandoned the conversation about a pregnant Hermione as he and Harry moved on to other things before hanging up so each could get on with his day.

Harry was still chuckling when the Reception Witch appeared at his office door to announce he had a visitor. Harry stood, straightened his robes and gestured to the witch she should show the visitor in. Several minutes later, Kyle Ayres was at Harry's door bidding him a good morning.

They shook hands and Harry directed Kyle to one of the chairs in front of his desk. As his visitor crossed the room, Harry briefly wondered how Kyle had found the visitors entrance to the Ministry without assistance and decided that Justin may have shown his father the way in.

Once Kyle was seated, Harry advised him he had something to share about his former wife that might surprise him.

Kyle hadn't been impressed and answered accordingly. "My wife walked out on me and our son and never looked back. Nothing else she has said or done will surprise me. Why am I really here Mr. Potter? I haven't been in touch with Eva in years and can't imagine what is so important after all this time that I'm summoned to the Wizarding Ministry?"

"First Mr. Ayres, please call me Harry. Second, you weren't summoned. I requested your presence. Nothing more. If you do not choose to be here, you are absolutely free to leave. I have information I'd like to share, but if you do not care to hear it, that's fine. Let me just say that I have your former wife in St Mungos under lock and key. Presently she is a danger to herself and possibly to others. I only need for you to know what has brought her to this point. Are you willing to listen or would you rather leave? Either way is fine with me. The only thing I can add is this information is something your son should know. He is old enough to make his own decision about his mum."

Kyle bristled, but he was courteous. "You may call me Kyle if you wish and I thank you for your concern as I most certainly respect the job you are assigned to do, but don't presume you know anything about my son. I am the sole judge of what he should and should not know about the lovely Eva Frost."

Harry stood. "Perhaps I overstepped by asking you to meet with me. My apologies if it has upset you as that was not my intention. Perhaps you will be willing to listen at another time. Good day to you Kyle," and he held out his hand.

Kyle Ayres remained in the chair. "I don't mean to sound rude Harry, but bringing up his mother is not something I want for Kyle right now. I love my son and I don't want him upset by some bull shite his mother is pulling. Can you understand this?"

Feeling a bit disingenuous, Harry looked at Kyle and replied that he did understand and wouldn't have contacted him had he not thought it important to both him and his son. "Let me get you a tea then I'll tell you what I know and you'll be able to make an informed decision on whether or not to share with Justin."

"Thanks for the offer of tea, but I'm fine. Let's just get this conversation done and over."

Harry sat back down at his desk and dived right in. "As I previously mentioned, your wife….rather Eva is currently in St Mungos on a locked ward."

Kyle raised his eyebrows, but remained silent allowing Harry to proceed.

"It seems that from the first day your wife took the position as John Nickles assistant, he began giving her a certain potion which took away her free will and made her responsible only to him. John Nickles is a licensed specialist healer, but he is a practitioner of the dark arts as well. We believe that after her first dose, your wife was unable to resist the orders Nickles set. We believe Nickles ordered her to remove you and your son from her life as she belonged to him exclusively. This all comes down to the fact your wife did not leave you and Justin of her own accord. She was and has continued to be under Nickles spell all these years. No one would have recognized this except Nickles disappeared last year and Eva is unable to get the particular brew Nickles had been giving her. We are in the process of breaking down the ingredients in the potion and so far it is proving to be something which has the power to manipulate the brain as well as what I mentioned about her free will. Your former wife nearly blew herself and half of Devonshire up last evening trying to brew the potion unassisted. She was badly injured, but is on the way to recovery. I am extending the opportunity for you and Justin to visit her if you wish. Even though it's been years, if your wife wasn't responsible for her actions, I think your son should know that. However, it is all up to you. Have a chat with Justin. Tell him what I've just told you and together you can decide if you want him to speak with his mother."

Kyle sat quietly for several minutes before thanking Harry for the information. "I'll have to think about this. I need to be sure this will not have a negative impact on Justin. We have survived without Eva all this time and have been happy. The last thing I will do is bring up feelings of inferiority or insecurity over the fact his mother didn't care enough about him to stay with us. Maybe I should see her first because at the first sign of bull shite coming out of her mouth, this muggle will end any chance of her ever seeing Justin. I'll sort this out and get back to you."

Harry smiled at Kyle's use of the word muggle and Kyle gave him a half smile. "Yes Harry, I know what magical people call me. How could I not? From the time Eva started working with her lover, until the day she walked out, I was the filthy muggle, the barking mad muggle and the stupid muggle. I have a strong back so her taunts while they hurt coming from the witch whom I thought loved me, didn't break me. However, I was more than glad to see the back of her when she began to call Justin a squib which ultimately turned out not to be true. She just didn't stay around long enough to find that out."

The smile disappeared from Harry's face as he listened to Kyle explain the worst time in his and his son's life. Harry was horrified by what he was hearing. The only saving grace would have to be that Eva was under a dark magic spell and even so, too much may have gone on for her family to want to forgive her. Harry wasn't a father himself, but he understood Kyle's position as a father. After everything they had gone through, he was not going to let anyone hurt his son.

As Kyle stood to leave, Harry shook his hand and put his hand on the other wizard's shoulder. "I'll wait for your decision. And on a happier note, Hermione and Draco Malfoy have asked that I extend an invitation to their party tomorrow night. Everybody is looking forward to meeting the boy wonder's father. We hope you'll attend with Justin."

Kyle smiled the first real smile of his meeting with Harry. "Justin has done nothing but talk about Neville, Edwin and Hermione. He will be chuffed to find out I've been invited to the party as well. You'll hear back from me sometime this evening. Thanks again Harry."

/*/

Harry took a few minutes to review what Kyle had told him and couldn't imagine being part of something as traumatic as what happened to the Ayres. Eva was probably very lucky she married a muggle because any wizard worth his salt would taken extreme measures and John Nickles sorry arse could have met his end a lot sooner than he had.

Still shaking his head, Harry made a quick call to Draco to let him know he had spoken to Kyle Ayres about Eva and about the party as well. Harry didn't divulge everything Kyle had revealed because he would rather explain in a private conversation rather than over a mobile. Draco mentioned that Hermione would be excited to have both Kyle and Justin at the party. The two wizards didn't speak at length as they would be seeing each other in a couple of hours.

Harry still had a few things to check on in the field so he grabbed Anthony and headed for Wales to check on the report of dark magic he had been unable to check on because Eva tried to blow up all of Devonshire.

/*/

Edwin had a short yet productive meeting with Gregory Goyle who was very interested in assisting Hermione with the manufacture of her Scholar Bag and Scholar Bag for Students. Edwin didn't want to get too far into it with Gregory without finding out what Hermione really wanted to do so he suggested Gregory sit down with Hermione and Draco to get things sorted. Greg was agreeable so they had left it there with Edwin promising to set up a meeting.

Will we see you at the party tomorrow Gregory? You are looking for customers and product so it might be a good idea for you to attend in order to meet people who could help you attain your goals."

"I received an invitation from Draco and I do plan on attending. Thank you Edwin."

The two men shook hands with Gregory leaving the office while Edwin began sifting through his correspondence to insure the researchers he invited to the meeting would be turning up.

/*/

The first thing Hermione had done when she arrived at Perfected Cures was to check the large conference room to insure that everything was in order, which it was. She also noticed the large table off to the side which would probably hold the refreshments. All was in order so Hermione made a quick stop in Neville's office to say good morning, but the office was empty so she headed straight for the big building which housed R&D to speak to Severus.

R&D was busy and several of the staff greeted Hermione as she came through and she had waved in return. One of the staff witches called out, "Can't wait for you to post your hours Hermione because I want to be one of the first to brew with you."

"You may want to think twice about wanting to brew with me," Hermione joked. "I am a demon when I'm involved in the brew process."

"I'll chance it," called back the witch.

Hermione smiled and waved as she headed over to Severus' portrait hoping to find the former professor in a decent mood.

Hermione approached the portrait noticing that Severus had been almost handsome when he was younger. Then she nearly gagged at the thought she had just called the sour wizard almost handsome.

As though he was reading her thoughts as well as her face, Severus drawled, "It can't be that bad Mrs. Malfoy. Can it?"

Hermione jumped guiltily as she replied, "It could be worse professor. I could have said it out loud and landed in trouble with the very wizard from whom I require assistance."

A brief smile passed over Severus' lips. "Marriage to my godson hasn't changed you a bit I see. Still outspoken and bold then?"

Hermione smiled back. "Yes sir. Still outspoken although you should give me ten points for not having said it out loud. I was wondering if I may ask you a few questions sir."

"Ah, sir. Well at least you are courteous. Something you picked up from your husband I'd guess. As you are no longer my student Mrs. Malfoy, please call me Severus and if you deem it appropriate, I will call you Hermione. I will answer your questions if I can. Proceed."

"Thank you Severus. Before I get to the questions I will quickly explain the circumstances and advise that they revolve around John Nickles."

"Are you telling me that Nickles has not been properly dealt with after what he tried to do to Draco? What is your husband playing at? Better yet, what is that dolt Potter playing at? Isn't it his job to…..?"

"Pardon me Severus, Hermione said interrupting the professor's rant. That is something you should take up with either Harry or Draco or both. Suffice it to say, I am the one who is here now and I have the questions. Should we postpone this until you have a chance to speak with Draco or shall we move forward?"

"There's no need to get into a snit Hermione. It was a valid question. Please go on."

And Hermione explained to Severus what Harry and Draco suspected about Nickles. When she finished her explanation, she asked Severus the first question. "Is it possible for a wizard to keep a witch bound to him for years?"

"Yes. Next question."

Severus's response irritated Hermione, but she was just as quick as she had been as a student and asked her second question in a way which required more than a simple yes or no. "What manner of curse, spell or potion would he have used?"

"Before I answer your question, let me inquire as to your definition of bound. Was the witch able to move about freely, was she bed bound, was she only allowed certain freedoms?"

This question caught Hermione by surprise as she hadn't thought past what Draco had revealed. She also knew from Severus' question that a curse did exist and he knew about it. "In this particular case, the witch was allowed to move about freely. In fact, he made her his assistant as well as lover."

Severus paused before answering as if trying to get his thoughts together. "The Death Eaters had a few spells and curses which could bind one person to another, although specific curses or spells had to be used depending on the ultimate goal of the wizard."

"Well, perhaps I can narrow down the choices. Although it hasn't been proven, it appears Nickles used something that turned Eva away from her husband and son and kept her turned away as she left them cold and took up with him. As I have mentioned, Nickles has disappeared leaving Eva on her own without access to the brew which is probably the reason she tried to make her own brew and in the process not only blew herself up, but half of Devonshire as well."

Severus was quiet so long, Hermione began to think he wouldn't answer and had to make herself stand without fidgeting.

"Please come a bit closer."

All kind of thoughts swirled through Hermione's mind as she stepped closer to the portrait.

There are things which have rarely been discussed outside of the Dark Lord's inner circle and you may have stumbled upon one of those things. As I know Nickles was never a member of that inner circle, I cannot imagine how he would have become privy to something of this nature. There aren't many who know that the Dark Lord and a few of his most trusted soldiers had knowledge of certain brews which were used on witches allowing the Death Eaters to repeatedly experience certain pleasures with those witches who appealed to them or muggle women whom they wanted to degrade. In the case of the muggle women, they were dosed with the intention of being ridiculed and eventually killed. The Dark Lord often had these dosed witches in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor for his and Nott's personal use. Nott's favorite sport was to have the witches dosed with an extremely strong brew, use them as he wished, watch as their brains turned to mush and then feed them to Nagini. With all that said, I have to believe Nickles somehow got his hands on a recipe."

"Through Draco's previous situation, I am quite familiar with what was done in the basement of Malfoy Manor and I may know how Nickles got his hands on the recipe and more than likely the ingredients. It all comes down to Bellatrix. You may or may not know that Nickles was once a lover to Bellatrix and it is said that for each time he brought her to….."

Even though she was a grown witch, Hermione found herself unable to speak of anything sexual to her old professor.

"I believe I understand what you are trying to convey Hermione and I do know Bellatrix had a short fascination with Nickles although I wasn't aware she gifted him for services. There's the answer then. Nickles was given access to things he never should have had. It is quite reasonable to assume he used one variation of these brews on his assistant. I had no use for those brews so I do not have any written information. My best suggestion is for a master brewer working with Longbottom sort out the ingredients one by one, but I have a strong the feeling you are already having that done and only wanted to know if I had a more speedy solution."

Hermione had to smile. Severus knew her quite well. "Your information has helped immensely. If you are inclined to do so, I am hoping you will visit your portrait at Hogwarts to advise both your older self and Dumbledore what has transpired. Thank you for your time sir."

"Hermione. I would once again like to offer my congratulations to you and Mr. Longbottom on a job well done. I wish you many more successes."

Thank you Prof….Severus. Now, I think I may have overstayed my visit with you. Our Investor Meeting will be starting shortly and I need to get back over to the main building. I'll be sure to have one of the staff come over and give you an update as soon as the meeting is over."

Hermione turned to walk away, but Severus called out, "Or you could just hang me in the conference room so I can observe first hand."

"Cheeky git," Hermione murmured under her breath as she came back and grabbed the portrait from the wall remarking, "Well, let's go then. We don't want to be late."

/*/

Draco was pacing. He didn't know where his wife was at the moment and he didn't like it. The start of the meeting was five minutes away and she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Harry walked up and clapped Draco on the back. "She'll be here. You know Hermione does not want to miss this meeting."

Just as Harry got the words out of his mouth, Neville and Luna came walking down the corridor. "Hermione's right behind us and I believe she's bringing Snape," laughed Neville.

Draco looked down the corridor and watched as Hermione hurried toward him with a big smile on her face and a big kiss for his lips. "Hello love. Miss me? I've been speaking with your godfather and he has enlightened me on several things which I will willingly share with you and Harry after the meeting if you take that frown off your face."

Draco smiled. "What frown? Neville said you were bringing Severus. Give Potter something to do. Let him find a spot for the portrait. Let's go inside and get a seat."

Hermione reached into her bag, returned the portrait to full size and handed it to Harry who took the portrait without a word and set it on the refreshment table overlooking the food. Draco and Hermione had already found seats and gestured for Harry to take the open seat next to Theo, but Harry plopped himself down in the nearest chair which was next to Blaise. The two wizards shook hands and made general conversation until Edwin opened the meeting to a round of applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for those who don't know me, I am Edwin Ware, Head Administrator at Malfoy Partners and current Assistant to Mr. Longbottom here at Perfected Cures. Welcome to the Annual Investor's Meeting for Perfected Cures. There are packets in front of you which correspond with what we will be discussing this afternoon, but before we get into that I would like to introduce our guests who have come to witness the amazing discoveries we will be presenting shortly."

Edwin went around the room and introduced two Research Specialists, a Master Herbologist and a Master Brewer. Hermione was almost squirming in her chair as was Neville because two of the names were prominent people in their fields. Draco reached over to put his hand on Hermione's arm when it appeared she would get out of her chair to talk to them even though there was a meeting in progress.

Harry kept his gaze centered on the packet in front of him so no one would recognize how much he was enjoying Draco's attempt to hold Hermione back.

Draco frowned in Harry's direction because he did know the prat was enjoying Hermione's state of excitement. Harry had been friends with Hermione for a very long time and knew exactly what was going on. Hermione was so excited she was on the verge of drooling. Harry was enjoying Draco's consternation and smiled widely to let him know.

After Edwin introduced the guests, he presented the investors with Hermione, Draco, Theo, Harry and Blaise raising a hand in greeting as their name was called.

With the niceties out of the way, Edwin introduced Neville as Owner and Head Herbologist of Perfected Cures and once again the room was filled with applause. The one female research specialist appraisingly looked Neville up and down as though gauging his potential as a…..whatever. And Luna who didn't miss a trick was gazing at the researcher with a blank although less than warm stare.

While the battle of stares was going on between the research witch and Luna, Neville had taken the floor and begun his State of the Company presentation. Hermione and Harry beamed with pride as they watched their fellow move smoothly and suavely about. After introducing himself and explaining the goals of the company, Neville introduced Luna as his partner and Justin as the incoming Assistant. Once Luna and Justin sat back down, Neville flawlessly went right into the pitch by asking everyone to open their packet and review the materials and as everyone in the room went through the packet there was excited uttering from the special guests several of whom had questions which Neville asked they hold until the end of the meeting. Neville then gave a signal and members of staff brought in sample vials of all the latest discoveries and laid them out on the table. Investors as well as guests were invited to take a closer look at the vials as Neville explained each product in detail and explained the impact they would have on both the muggle and wizarding world.

When Neville opened the floor to questions, the Research Specialist witch was first to comment. "I commend you and your staff on what you've shown us, but at such a crucial point why would you take on someone as young as Justin as your assistant."

Hermione who was very protective of Justin as was Edwin, Neville and Luna had bristled at the question and even though it wasn't her place, she had words for the witch on the tip of her tongue except Luna beat her to it.

Luna was livid, but only those who knew her well recognized this fact. "With the discoveries laid out before you and the knowledge that Justin was instrumental in several of them, you are making something as insignificant as his age an issue. For now, why don't we concentrate on the reason we are here. If you have comments or questions pertaining to our products, feel free to voice them, but other concerns can be addressed with myself, Edwin or Neville after the meeting."

Neville who had been skillfully shunted to the side stood with hands behind his back and a look of pride on his face while Hermione silently cheered Luna. The flustered witch offered her apologies as the other Research Specialist cleared his throat. "Of course Luna. My apologies. I meant no offense."

"None taken," Luna replied as she recognized a question from the Master Potioneer. And from there, the meeting proceeded very smoothly with all additional questions and comments pertaining to current and future products.

Neville stepped forward once again to thank everyone for coming and invite any of those wishing to be in on future trials to remain behind. While the investors stopped to shake hands with Neville and Luna and take their leave, all the specially invited guests remained behind.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand as they overheard the wizard Research Specialist suggest to his partner that she go back to the office to check on business and after a bit more whispering, the witch thanked Neville, Luna and Edwin for the invitation and left the room.

Giving the wizard who had sent his partner home a very bright smile, Hermione made a move in the direction of the Master Brewer. However, knowing Hermione would probably want to argue facts with the esteemed Brewer, Draco held fast to her hand whispering that now was not the time.

Hermione huffed a bit and turned a frown on Draco, but had quietly followed him from the room.

Draco caught Harry's eye and turned away rather than watch the bloody prat laugh at him trying to keep Hermione from getting into a debate with…...someone.

Please leave a review to let me know how you liked the chapter. Thank you.


	10. Decisions Many

Anything related to Harry Potter and his universe belongs to JKR. Drama/Romance. Enjoy. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Remnants No More 9: **Remnants Keep Appearing**

Neville stepped forward once again to thank everyone for coming and invite any of those wishing to be in on future trials to remain behind. While the investors stopped to shake hands with Neville and Luna and take their leave, all the specially invited guests remained behind.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand as they overheard the wizard Research Specialist suggest to his partner that she go back to the office to check on business and after a bit more whispering, the witch thanked Neville, Luna and Edwin for the invitation and left the room.

Giving the wizard who had sent his partner home a very bright smile, Hermione made a move in the direction of the Master Brewer. However, knowing Hermione would probably want to argue facts with the esteemed Brewer, Draco held fast to her hand whispering that now was not the time.

Hermione huffed a bit and turned a frown on Draco, but had quietly followed him from the room.

Draco caught Harry's eye and turned away rather than watch the bloody prat laugh at him trying to keep Hermione from getting into a debate with…...someone.

Chapter 10: **Decisions Many**

Harry walked away smiling at the best friend who would never change. Putting Hermione in the same room with any scholar was just asking for a debate or a challenge.

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Blaise and Theo met in Neville's office with Blaise asking if they thought Justin's age would have a negative effect on Perfected Cures.

Hermione was first to answer. "The only person in the room who took issue with Justin's age was that trifling bint. Justin has more than proven himself and I will personally hex anyone who says otherwise. How old do you have to be to be brilliant. Anyway, the witch was trying to catch Neville's attention."

"I was just inquiring Hermione. No need to go all Bellatrix on me" laughed Blaise.

Draco frowned at the mention of his degenerate, dead aunt, but Hermione grinned, "Sorry. Ellie or whatever her name was just rubbed me the wrong way."

They all turned around as Justin knocked on the doorframe and stepped inside. "I didn't want to interrupt so I was standing outside long enough to hear what was said. I appreciate your support Hermione. However, if at any time my age interferes with what we are trying to accomplish here, I will step aside."

Nodding to the others, Justin turned to Harry. "May I have a word Mr. Potter?"

Walking Justin out to the corridor Harry replied, "What can I help you with?"

Justin looked Harry in the face as he spoke. "After you spoke with my father this morning, he and I had a conversation in which he explained your theory on why my mum left us. I want to thank you for that and we will see her when you can arrange it. Father is of a different opinion, but he will not allow me to see her alone so he has agreed to accompany me to St Mungos. I want to be upfront with this. The truth of it is she is nothing more than the witch who bore me, but I am curious to know how this curse or spell worked. Whenever you're ready, father and I will make ourselves available."

Clapping Justin on his back, Harry acknowledged all that had been said. "I will set an appointment as quickly as I can. As we are all part of the Perfected Cures family, I would like for you to call me Harry and if you aren't already aware, Hermione is not your only supporter. I'll get back to your father as soon as I have the appointment set up."

"Splendid. I'll just be getting over to the other building to see what's going on. It was a great meeting. Until tomorrow evening then. Thank you for inviting my father Harry. We appreciate it."

Harry went back into Neville's office to say a quick goodbye. He had to get back to the Ministry to check if all was well and set up an appointment for Kyle and Justin as well. "I'll see everyone at the party if not before. Draco, ring me when you get a chance," and with a wave he headed out.

Theo and Blaise were next to leave also telling Draco and Hermione they'd see them at the party.

When Draco and Hermione were alone, Hermione apologized for her more than enthusiastic behavior at the meeting. Draco reached out to pull her to him just as Neville and Edwin entered the office.

"Bad timing boys," Draco cheeked to Neville and Edwin. Outstanding meeting Neville. You may have to get used to sharing the stage. Luna was fierce in there."

Neville colored up a bit as he admiringly told them, "Yes she was. Sorry we can't stay and chat, but I want to get to St Mungos. Luna is preparing the kits we will be taking as I promised the healers at St Mungos first shot at the brain stimuli and enhancer potions. Ah, almost slipped my mind. The Master Potioneer and the Master Herbologist want to participate in the trials and will be accompanying Luna and I to St Mungos. The Research Specialist is interested as well, but will wait for the results of the trial before making any offers. Edwin will fill you in on anything else. Thanks mates."

/*/

"Suffice it to say, it's all good news, said Edwin. I have meetings set with the wizarding press which will include Josiah Bumfeck, owner of The Daily Prophet as well as owners of Witch Weekly and The Wizarding Gazette. I plan to talk about our discoveries, products and future expectations. I also plan to speak about who has invested in the company unless you'd rather I didn't. I believe even more interests will come forward when they realize five of the most prominent figures in Wizarding Britain believe in what we are doing here at Perfected Cures."

"Congratulations." Draco congratulated Edwin as Hermione nodded her agreement. "Bang up job with everything Edwin. We won't keep you from what you have to do. Thank you. Have you listed the job postings?

"They are listed Draco. We should hear something by Tuesday if not before. I'll just get going now. Enjoy your day. Good day Hermione."

This time Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her before anyone else had a chance to interrupt. "Do you want to go have a late lunch before we return to the Estate or shall we head straight home?"

"I'll pass on the late lunch, but dinner sounds brilliant. I've been in these clothes since early this morning and I'd like to go home and have a nice shower before we do anything. I've had an idea. Why don't you ring Theo to see if he and Mandy want to join us for dinner. I have one more task to do before we leave. I'm going to rescue Severus' portrait from the conference room and hang it back in R&D and I'll meet you back here. Thank you love."

/*/

Hermione had just finished hanging Severus' portrait and walked back into the corridor on her way back to the main building when Justin called out to her. "Hermione. Do you have a minute?"

Hermione who turned to face Justin let her thoughts run free. He is such a handsome lad. Not as handsome as Draco, but handsome still. Hermione realized where her mind had taken her and cleared her throat before walking back down the corridor. "What can I help you with Justin?"

Justin smiled warmly at Hermione. "I just wanted to thank you again for stepping up for me. Who ever knew my being young would be such a bloody hindrance?"

His eye are so blue. What? Another wayward thought had crossed her mind and she was a bit embarrassed at herself as she replied, "We all realize that you are a brilliant wizard and I don't think there is one of us who wouldn't stand up for you. I was just the first, well second person to voice it. Is there anything else Justin? Draco is waiting for me over in the main building."

Justin started to reply, but Draco was walking down the corridor with his eyes on Hermione. "Draco _was _waiting in the main building, but he began to wonder why it was taking his lovely wife so long just to hang a portrait. I thought maybe she had lost her way, but I see she is safe."

Hermione blushed as Justin replied, "It's my fault Mr. Malfoy. I stopped Hermione to ask when she would be available to brew and perhaps the conversation ran a little long. My apologies. I'll be getting back to work. Goodnight then."

Hermione was surprised by Justin's answer and felt the blush rise once again at his lie. They hadn't mentioned anything about brews or brewing and Hermione couldn't imagine why Justin would say what he had.

Draco was watching Hermione as he took her arm wondering why she was in almost in full blush over a conversation about brewing and then his mind went sideways. What had he really interrupted?

These sideway thoughts were interrupted by Hermione giving him a little pinch on the arm. "What's going on Malfoy? I've called you twice. Are you trying to find a way out of taking me to dinner? Well it won't work because your wife is looking forward to a shower, a short rest and a lovely dinner. Did you reach Theo?"

Draco pushed all his sideway thoughts out of his head and smiled down at his witch. "If you pinch me again, there'll be no dinner for you and yes I reached Theo. He and Mandy will be joining us. We should go. You know how long it takes you to get yourself ready."

"Really git, drawled Hermione? It takes me that long to get ready does it? Well, I'm sure of one thing. You love it when I'm ready."

Putting his arm around Hermione's waist, Draco let out a sexy growl before responding to his minx. "That I do love. That I do."

/*/

When they reached the house Hermione had gone straight to the bathroom to shower while Draco sat on the side of the bed waiting his turn. As he sat there, those wayward thoughts popped back into his head. Was the little Ayres prick trying to make some sort of play for his wife? It seemed that way to him. Hermione was always taking up for Justin and had become very protective of him. Perhaps it wasn't Ayres chasing Hermione. Perhaps it was a case of Hermione liking the snotty bloke a little too much. In his heart, Draco knew Hermione loved him, but he was still bothered by the closeness which seemed to be building between her and Justin.

Hermione had only taken about twenty minutes to finish her shower, but by the time she returned to the bedroom, Draco had gotten cranky. Hermione noticed and sat down beside him and rubbed his back. "You look out of sorts. What's gotten up your nose?"

Before getting up to have his turn at the shower, Draco kissed Hermione up and down her neck and ran his finger tenderly across her breasts which elicited little sighs of satisfaction from Hermione. He knew he was being ridiculous and tried to lighten the mood by calling out, "Mr. Potter and Miss Moon will be joining us this evening as well. I believe Harry will be teasing you mercilessly throughout dinner."

"And I'll tease him mercilessly about his dancing" shouted Hermione at the closed bathroom door who smiled widely when she heard Draco let out a loud laugh.

After their showers, Hermione snuggled up to Draco and began running her hand up and down his bare chest. "What time have you set for dinner and where have you decided to take me?"

Leaning over to kiss the back of Hermione's hand, Draco told her what he had planned. "We will be having a casual dinner at Fisherman's Wharf and dinner is set for 8:00. It's been a tiring day so I hadn't planned on anything more than a nice seafood dinner. However, if you want to get a bit of dancing in, we can stop by The Times." Pushing Hermione onto her back, Draco licked her ear whispering, "All these plans are contingent on you not getting my dick all worked up to which he is well on his way."

Wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, Hermione leaned up and kissed him on the mouth and began sucking on his tongue. Draco returned the kiss with vigor and began moving his hands up and down Hermione's sides before quickly moving his hand to run his fingers up and down her slit. "You've awakened the monster love so I suggest you drop that towel and spread these lovely legs to give me access to that amazing pussy."

Hermione groaned as she lifted herself up off the bed to allow Draco to remove the towel and continued to groan as Draco first captured the one breast in his mouth running his tongue back and forth over her nipple while using his fingers to keep the other nipple entertained. Hermione began whispering in Draco's ear making his semi hard erection turn full blown.

Hermione loved the foreplay. Her husband was a master at making her pussy run water and she loved it. With another groan, Hermione spread her legs moving her arse back and forth on the bed in anticipation of the big monster filling her insides with pleasure. When Hermione spread her legs, Draco began to slowly move his mouth down her stomach. As he did, Hermione began to buck and Draco pinned her with his arms as he reached the split between her legs and shoved his tongue as far inside as it would go. Grabbing onto the bed covers, Hermione raised up trying to get more of Draco's tongue inside her. He licked and sucked her and had her coming in minutes. With waves of pleasure still beating through her lower body, Hermione climbed on top of Draco and rode his dick until he reversed their positions and pummeled her pussy into another orgasm as he himself let out a moan of pleasure having reached his own.

They were lying on top of the bed covers when there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Hermione hurriedly covered herself as Draco called out "Who?"

A tiny voice answered. "It be Mimsy Master Draco sir. Mr. Harry say he been calling you, but nobody been answering. Mr. Harry been telling you something come up and he's being late to meet you and Mistress Hermione."

"Thank you Mimsy. Will you please bring mine and Hermione's mobiles. I believe they may be on the table in the back garden patio." Five minutes later, Mimsy was back at the door handing the phones to Draco."

"Hermione and I want to take a short nap. Please wake us at 6:30. Thank you."

Before lying back down beside Hermione, Draco rang Harry to tell him Mimsy had passed along the message. In turn, Harry told Draco he'd gotten Kyle and Justin a visiting pass to see Eva set for 7:00 pm that evening and would have to physically be in the room during the visit. Draco understood and told Harry not to rush because they could have dinner another time. Draco suggested Leanne come out with them and if he hadn't finished with Eva by end of the meal they would see Leanne home safely. Harry thanked him, but remarked he had already discussed it with Leanne and she would remain at home until he came for her. The conversation lasted all of five minutes, but Draco repeated it all to Hermione after finishing his call.

"Come lie back down love. Harry has everything under control. He'll make it to dinner or he won't. I just hope it all goes well for Justin."

Draco grunted as he laid back down beside Hermione with those sideways thoughts crossing his mind yet again. Everything for Justin. And as Hermione snuggled up against him, Draco lay on his back trying to get the hateful thoughts out of his head.

At exactly 6:30, Mimsy was back at the door with their wake up call.

At 8:00, Draco and Hermione met Theo and Mandy in front of Fisherman's Wharf and the four entered together. They were seated immediately but told the server they were waiting for others and would have drinks before dinner. Harry and Leanne arrived just before 9:00 and the couples made their selections and chatted as they waited for their food.

Theo had the big news of the night as he reached over, took Mandy's hand and brought it to his lips. "Mandy has agreed to date yours truly. She and I are now an exclusive couple and I couldn't be happier." The couple was congratulated by everyone at the table and the blush on Mandy's face remained throughout the main course. Hermione and Draco held hands beneath the table as they watched a solicitous Theo wait on Mandy. Mandy was a good sport about it all right up until Theo tried to feed her.

Having something of a fork duel with Theo, Mandy laughingly told Theo she was more than able to feed herself and a red faced Theo smiled as Draco and Harry good naturedly teased him about not being used to a witch who could think for herself. Hermione tried to take the uncomfortable spotlight off Theo and Mandy by asking Harry how things had gone at St Mungos.

"That's not something I'll get into at dinner Hermione, but things went as expected. I did run into Neville and Luna while I was there and it seems in a short period of time, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom have experienced minute changes in their behavior. I expect they were good changes as neither Neville nor Luna could keep the smiles off their faces. I expect we'll hear more as soon as there is definitive proof that any changes came from products made at Perfected Cures. The Master Herbologist and Master Potioneer who accompanied Neville and Luna to St Mungos were very pleased with what they had seen and have requested a meeting with Neville for Friday afternoon."

Draco, Hermione and Theo were thrilled to hear this news and Draco called a toast to Neville Longbottom and Perfected Cures. At the end of several toasts, the group decided that dancing was out for the night and after a bit more conversation, the couples called it an evening promising to see each other at the party.

/*/

Luna was lying with her head on Neville's chest as they laid on their bed entwined savoring the most body shaking orgasms they had ever experienced in all their time together. Neville was still amazed at how Luna had grabbed him even as their feet were hitting the floor of his flat. With a red face and a violently beating heart, Luna had swiftly separated Neville from his trousers and underwear and done something they hadn't ever shared between them. She took his dick in her mouth and proceeded to suck him off right there in the middle of the living room.

Neville had first been so startled he couldn't hold his erection, but with Luna's mouth and ministrations his dick had blown up threefold and she brought him to his very first oral orgasm. With his trousers and underwear still around his ankles, Neville picked Luna up and half hopped, half walked her to their bedroom where he quickly removed his clothes then hers and grabbed her pussy with his mouth. As he had only just received his first oral sex, Luna was receiving hers and she had come three times in the space of ten minutes all the while calling out every sex phase she had ever heard in her life. Luna was still moaning from Neville's mouth on her when he spread her legs and plunged into her still throbbing pussy and brought them both to orgasm.

"I love you Neville Longbottom."

"And I love you Luna Lovegood. You are amazing. Thank you."

"This was a wonderful day which called for a very special ending. I wanted to give you something you've never had," murmured Luna.

Wrapping her more tightly in his arms, Neville kissed her across her face until he reached her lips. When they broke the kiss, he told her not only had she given him something he'd never had, but something he would never forget and it had been very special. As Neville watched Luna falling off to sleep, he made a decision. He would ask Luna to be his wife as soon as he could purchase a ring. He hadn't made the decision because she had used her mouth on him although that bit had been nice. Not because he loved her more than he thought he could love anyone, but because he would kill himself if he thought he could lose her to another bloke by hesitating. He had hesitated his entire life and all he had gotten for it was to be bullied by family, friends and enemies. Even now as an adult, he had still been hesitating until Hermione Granger Malfoy stepped in and changed his life. He felt empowered and he felt worthy. Luna would never put her mouth on or wrap her legs around another wizard. She would never belong to anyone except him. Kissing the fast asleep witch on her forehead, Neville thought he would enlist Hermione's help once again as he picked out a ring for his future wife. With all that settled, Neville closed his eyes and was fast asleep in minutes.

/*/

Theo escorted Mandy home and for the first time since they started back seeing each other, he asked to spend the night. Mandy was happy Theo asked to stay and told him so. "I'd love for you to stay the night Theo. I want you to feel at home here."

Drawing Mandy into him, Theo put his hands over her shoulders and around her neck before leaning down to kiss her mouth. "We have introduced ourselves as a couple and I am proud you will be on my arm from here on out. I promise you here and now I will remain by your side for as long as you'll have me."

Laying her head on Theo's shoulder so he wouldn't see her tears, Mandy told him how angry she had been, but hadn't ever given up hope of him coming to his senses and realizing they were meant for each other.

Theo was cheered by Mandy's declaration and didn't realize she was crying until he leaned down for another kiss. Taking Mandy by the hand, Theo led her to the couch where he proceeded to tell her he meant them to move forward together and the last thing he wanted was for her to be crying on their first night together as a couple.

"You haven't made me cry. I'm crying from the happiness of knowing all is as it should be. Please don't hurt me again Theo. I couldn't bear it," then she began sobbing so hard she began to tremble.

Theo was undone. In the past, he had treated her in a vile manner and would spend a long time making it up to her. But for now, all he could do was hold Mandy and whisper his hopes into her ear. When Mandy's sobs subsided, Theo took her by the hand leading her into the bedroom. As he helped Mandy undress, he promised for that night he just wanted to hold her in his arms to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere, which is exactly what he did.

/*/

Across town, Kyle and Justin were still discussing their visit with Eva Frost. Actually, Justin was discussing while Kyle was fuming. They both called her Eva Frost because that what she was to them, Eva Frost, a stranger. Justin had tried to take into consideration the fact she had been drugged or cursed for all those years, but even that knowledge hadn't changed anything. The prevailing feeling between father and son was if she cared about her family at all, she would have tried to break free of John Nickles no matter the spell.

The truth of the matter was Kyle didn't understand the scope of dark magic. He couldn't relate to potions or curses which could keep any witch subservient to any wizard. Kyle was a normal hard working muggle who only knew that his wife walked out of her own volition to fuck another man. Dark magic be damned. To him, his former wife was nothing more than a hussy and a slag.

In all this, there was only one point which caused him any worry. He had looked back over things many times and although he never mentioned it to a soul, he wasn't sure just how long Eva had been seeing Nickles before she walked out. He never mentioned it because the answer could cast doubt on the veracity of him being Justin's true father. He had this argument with himself for years before accepting the fact that even if Justin wasn't his biological son, he loved him as his own and that would never change.

Even though he was a muggle, Kyle had heard things, but hadn't ever personally experienced them. Harry had touched on a few things when they talked and Justin had explained other things, but in no way could Kyle grasp what it meant to be involved with Voldemort or his inner circle or what Death Eaters were allowed to do to muggles, muggleborns and wizards who opposed their master. Kyle was still trying to figure out how a despicable tyrant had been allowed to amass such power over a large portion of the wizarding world and why it had come down to a group of teenagers to set things right.

Justin knew more, much more about the subject and when his father had finished ranting about Eva Frost and John Nickles, he brought out a large book entitled, _The Beast Among Us, The Story of Tom Riddle _which had been written by historian Thaddeus Stone and detailed the rise and fall of The Dark Lord.

"Dad, I'd like you to take a look at this. Because you are a muggle, you couldn't even begin to understand what certain wizards were capable of. I warn you, Historian Stone is very vivid, very graphic and very honest in his interpretation of the facts. I'm not giving you this to make you feel differently about Eva Frost. I'm giving it to you so you might begin to understand the depravity of this wizard and his minions and the turmoil he left in his wake. Although I feel nothing for Eva Frost, I do intend to study the brew or boil Nickles used to control her and I plan to elicit as much information from her as I can. Of course it may be unethical or even illegal to combine certain ingredients, but I plan to study it nevertheless and should anyone stand in my way, I shall ask help from the famous Hermione Granger Malfoy as I am her brilliant, young pet for whom she will move mountains.

Kyle was used to his son becoming aggressive when he was onto something new, different or interesting so he didn't find any fault with Justin's logic or the statement he had just made. After all, there hadn't ever been any challenge which Justin couldn't overcome or any puzzle he couldn't solve. His fascination with this brew or boil or whatever it was, was just another one of those things.

Justin patted his father on the back wishing him a good night and once in his room he sat on the side of his bed thanking Merlin that Kyle was a muggle who didn't know when he should step in. Lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, Justin whispered, "This will be easy. Being brilliant is such a good cover."

Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


End file.
